


Electrify My Heart

by NAMANJAYDEN



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Slow Build, Slow Burn, teasing till you die, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAMANJAYDEN/pseuds/NAMANJAYDEN
Summary: CONNOR X FEM READER. Guess what? You're a detective at the Detroit precinct (how original). Throughout the story you work alongside Hank and his new partner - Connor. During your time together you seem to cause the handsome android some grievances with his software stability (again, very original). Connor causes you many problems as well, but he always seems to make up for them.





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted this fic somewhere else where i had to use an OC. But I love reader inserts and wished to share this fic the way it was meant to be. My goal is to prolong the tension as long as possible… because I. LOVE. SEXUAL. TENSION. So this will be the golden example of a slow burn. This is my first time using Archive of Our Own, so let me know if my formatting is okay and spaced out well enough. Please enjoy!

\----------------YOU------------- ----- ---- -- -  
Rain fell down on you, gracing the absorbent fibers of your coat with a cold wetness. The jacket you wore was heavier now, due to the rain. The cold sogginess reminded you of the vicious cycle you were stuck in where you would curse yourself out to buy an actual raincoat, forget to buy one, and then get into another rainy situation where you would curse yourself out again.

You stared at the house ahead as the other detective walked up its rotted wooden steps.

“Alright doll-face, after you.” The unnerving detective named Gavin, although you preferred to call him asshole, gestured for you to walk into the decaying house.

You passed him, must like the sigh that passed your lips. “You gotta quit calling me that, asshole.” You continued inside, thankful to be out of the rain. 

“Hey, you keep using my nickname, then I’ll keep using yours.” Gavin walked up beside you as he scanned the area. 

You ignored his comment and examined your surroundings as well. It was a simple abandoned house, and by the looks of the bags of chips on the ground it was recently abandoned.

“Alright. You head upstairs and I’ll check the ground floor.”

“Got it doll-face.” He chimed out as he climbed the stairs slowly.

“Asshole.” You shook you head and muttered.

You searched the living room, dining room, and mud room. You rummaged through the kitchen drawers and stopped as soon as you found an odd height difference in the bottom of one of the drawers. Adrenaline pumped as you pulled out your pocket knife and jammed it underneath the fake bottom of the drawer. The thrill of finding something useful engulfed you as you saw a small notebook. Real paper, you hadn’t seen that in a while. It didn’t surprise you that drug dealers were using it though, it was untraceable through any digital means. But it was still physical, and it was still there to use as a lead.

You skimmed through the pages, finding exactly what you needed. Locations and dates of Red Ice shipments. Footsteps came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“I found nothin’.”

You turned to face the asshole, lips curving into a cheeky grin as you slapped the notebook against your hand.

“I found our lead.”

 

Your heart raced and eyes glistened as a triumphant smirk cut into your cheeks. Still damp in your non-waterproof coat, you barged into the police station, bagged notebook in hand, and headed straight to the one person you wanted to gloat to.

“Hank! Look who hit the jackp-“

You stopped mid-sentence realizing the man you were looking for was not there. Instead there was an unrecognizable face peering back at you from the other desk. As you got closer to him, your brows started to furrow as the blue arm band came into sight. Why was there an android sitting in the desk across from Hank? 

The android tilted his head ever so slightly, as if to replicate the look of inquiry. The soft lock of his dark brown hair shifted slightly as he swiveled in his chair with precision to face you. 

“Hello, are you looking for Lieutenant Anderson?” His voice was soft yet insistent, as if it were a mix of ‘good cop, bad cop’.

You released the tension in your brows and quickly broke off the stare you held on him as you looked to the lieutenant’s desk for a millisecond. Your face softened as you returned your gaze back at the android, he appeared mildly eager to hear your reply.

“Oh. Uh yeah. Do you know where he is?” You stutter out as you came down from your excitement in an embarrassed fashion.

Without breaking eye contact he nodded. “I was given information that the time of his arrival is dependent on what bar he was at the night before.” His statement, although probably not funny to him, made you break out into a smirk as you shook your head. That was a perfect sentence to sum up Hank.

It would seem as though your smile was contagious because the android seated before you smiled as well, that or it was trying to mimic your emotion. Strangely, its smile felt real which confused you a lot.

“Was my statement amusing?” His brows pulled into a faint furrow, searching your face for an answer.

You broke your stare on him again. Taken aback by your lack of social skills in regards to impolitely staring.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about how accurate it was.” You chuckled at the thought of Hank’s consistent tardiness.

The android tilted his head again as if trying to understand something. “So you find accuracy amusing. Interesting.”

You opened your mouth to correct him, but realized the effort to help him understand would go wasted as he was probably incapable of wrapping his mind around the confusing concept of humor. Instead you closed your mouth and looked down at the clear bag in your hand.

You sighed, slightly disappointed that you had to wait for the sliver of approval you knew you’d get from Hank. You knew he’d be proud of you, even if it didn’t completely show through his ‘grumpy old drunk man’ act.

“What did you need him for?” The android’s assertive yet gentle voice took you out of your thoughts, and you snapped to look back up at him. “When he comes back, I could notify him that you were here. That way you won’t have to wait.” The corners of his lips rose slightly along with the tips of his ears and corners of his eyes. Yup, that was a textbook human smile, or at least what it should look like. But you were a sucker for a smile of any kind, that’s why you did your best to smile all the time – to spread it around. And it would seem that even androids have contagious smiles, for you smiled back warmed by his offer.

“Well…” You looked at your watch, then around the office. It was noon, Hank should be here soon. "You’re waiting here for him too right?” You pulled out the chair from your desk and rolled it over to the android.

“Yes.” He watched as you sat down in front of him.

“Then we can wait for him together.” You smiled at him, searching his eyes for any hint that he was picking up on what you were getting at. “You know… keep each other company.” As much company as a person could get from an android.

“Alright then.” He confirmed and straightened his already perfect seated posture.

You sat there for a brief second until you realized you hadn’t introduced yourself. With a jump you reached out your hand. “I’m detective (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

 

\----------------CONNOR------------- ----- ---- -- -  
He had already scanned through her profile the moment she walked into the room, she was the only new stimulus to enter the environment around him. The way she burst through the doors with determination was also attention grabbing, not to mention the peculiar way she looked at him mid-sentence. But he continued with the greeting, and shook her hand as though he didn’t know her.

“Hello, my name is Connor. I am an android sent by CyberLife to assist Lieutenant Hank Anderson.” His dictation was clear and concise.

“Oh.” She looked at him with confusion and shock. “Assist him with a case?” She aimed to clarify what Connor had said.

“Yes, the case involving the Deviant androids.”

She nodded, eyes flicking down to the floor as she thought over what he said. It was as though there was some sort of conflict in her mind. Connor picked out emotional signatures on her face, registering that she was upset and slightly annoyed. The look of annoyance was one that Connor saw a lot, many humans found him to be of some sort of annoyance no matter what he did. He felt the need to probe her for an answer to her annoyance, maybe he could troubleshoot for a solution.

“(Y/N), you seem distressed or annoyed. Have I caused you any disturbance?”

The woman recoiled at his words, shocked by what he said.

“What? God no. It’s just…”Her eyes wandered to look at the desk across from Connor. “I was going to work with Hank on the next case he got.” She flashed a frown, but then looked at him and smiled. “I can’t blame you for being assigned with him. It’s not your fault.” She was being genuine. It seemed as though Connor was not the source of someone’s annoyance, for once.

“I’m sure we could still use your assistance with the case.” Connor offered a small smile which the woman mirrored back.

In a millisecond he caught the small detail in her hands, her grip tightened on the bagged book she held. To continue the conversation, Connor questioned her. “What is that in your hand?”

“This?” She held it up. “This is now evidence found by yours truly. Not only will it be extremely useful in court, but it has tons of shipping locations for Red Ice.” That determined look she entered the room with finally returned. “I’ve been questioning witnesses for so long and getting nowhere. So I’m pretty fucking happy I found it.” A scoff escaped her lungs bringing her parted lips to Connor’s attention. His eyes quickly flicked back up to hers. She was waiting for a response now.

“I’m sure information like that was hidden well. Which means you must have a perceptive eye at finding evidence.” He coldly calculated but also warmly complimented.

A coy side smile grew on her face as she rose an eyebrow, pleased with his comment but still unaccepting of it. “How very perceptive of you.” She waggled her head, and Connor could detect she was mocking him in a sense. But it didn’t seem aggressive or mean spirited, it felt… playful.

Just then a figure entered the room and Connor had to pull his eyes away from (Y/N)’s in order to look over her shoulder.

“Lieutenant Anderson.” He spoke out loud enough to demand the man’s attention. (Y/N) turned her head to look at the lieutenant.

“Oh no. Not you.” Lieutenant Anderson grumbled as he hung his head trying to avoid eye contact, or any contact, with the android.

Connor tracked the disgruntled man as he moved to sit down. “I’ve been meaning to debrief with you about the recent deviant that was de-” 

“Hush it. You’re interrupting (Y/N).” The lieutenant cut him off as he gestured to the quiet woman sitting across from him.

Connor then directed his attention to her, unaware that he was even interrupting, and before he could utter any apology she spoke up.

“I think I can wait a little bit longer.” She slowly stated as a devious expression graced her face. She turned to look at him as she leaned back into her chair. “You can continue Connor.”

Connor stared at her face, cunning yet… playful again. 

“Oh don’t tell me you’ve sided with it.”

Connor looked to the Lieutenant.

“I don’t know. Seeing as how you made us both wait, I’d have to say I’ve bonded with him.” 

Connor looked back to her.

“What do you think, Connor?” She smiled with that underlying playful trickery, and winked at him.

Connor felt a skip in his processing.

He felt his brows relax as the corner of his mouth pulled up.

“Yes, I’ve learned quite a bit about you, (Y/N).”


	2. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Posting all of these at once. So I gotta edit them all because the spacing is all messed up.

\----------------YOU------------- ----- ---- -- -  
Your coat was still damp even after being seated in the office for an hour. You scanned the room to see Gavin get his third coffee while Fowler had a heated conversation on his phone. Amidst the slowly flowing ecosystem that was the bullpen, you spotted out Connor and Hank as they looked to be finished with their debriefing. Your view on them was blocked by the back of another officer, the LED display on his uniform was broken. You couldn’t help but stare as you wondered how those things were even powered.  
You glared intently at it, really focusing in on what it could possibly be made of. All of a sudden, the officer walked away revealing a pair of brown eyes that were staring back at you from across the room. He sat there calmly looking at you as if he had been observing you the whole time. You were locked in Connor’s gaze until you tore your eyes away from him, you immediately glanced down at your desk and attempted to look busy so you could salvage your composure. 

He was really staring at you, and that thought alone sent a strange warm jolt through you that set fire to your cheeks.

You glanced back up at the android who now seemed to be engrossed with whatever was on his display monitor.

After waiting patiently you felt it was finally time to receive the praise you had waited for from the very beginning. With a huff, you pulled the bagged notebook out of your desk drawer, stood up, and made your way over to Hank.

 

\----------------CONNOR------------- ----- ---- -- -  
Detective (Y/L/N) was headed towards Lieutenant Anderson with the book in her hand. A quick scan of her face revealed pride and a hint of satisfaction.

“Alright you old fart! Now that I have your attention –“

Her abrupt greeting made Conner flinch his head back. The book was dropped on Lieutenant Anderson’s desk. The disgruntled man looked at the item, then back at the woman. A faint smirk teased the corner of the lieutenant’s mouth as he picked it up and took it out of the bag to examine it.

“Well… well… well. You really hit it big with this one kid.” He skimmed through the pages.

‘Old fart’ and ‘kid’, these terms when said to these types of people were usually considered insults but Connor could not detect any hostility between the man and woman.

“I know! Just when I thought the case was fucked.” A large sigh exited her parted lips as she beamed at the seated man. “I might even get a promotion if things keep going good.”

Lieutenant Anderson merely smiled at her and nodded his head, handing back the item to her. When Connor looked back at the young detective he could see the look on her face – it was as if she glowed, an odd anomaly seeing as though the sun wasn’t out and the light fixtures were so high above them. This unalloyed look pulled Connor in, causing his chair to creak slightly as he leaned forward faintly.

“We gotta celebrate.” Her eyebrows rose. “Drinks on you of course.”

Hank scoffed as he shook his head. “Alright, how’s tonight sound?”

“Hank. It’s Monday.” She exclaimed. “I know you can waltz into work after 12 the next morning with no problems, but I can’t.” She placed her hands on her hips. “Please make it a Friday.”

Lieutenant Anderson looked back at his monitor. Hopefully getting back to the mission at hand. “Beggars can’t be choosers, kid.”

The case had been delayed for too long. Connor already had their next Deviant to search for and he was not willing to waste any more time as the malfunctioning android got away.

The woman leaned on the lieutenant’s desk. “Pleas-“

“If I may interrupt lieutenant, I have found a lead and believe we should act on it as soon as possible.” Connor stood up, grabbing the attention of the two humans. 

Right now the mission comes first.

Anderson slowly turned his head to face Connor. “Listen here, the case can wait for a bit. We’ve only been here for 30 minutes, give me some time to settle.” He leaned back in his chair.

“Lieutenant, we have been here for 1 hour, 29 minutes, and 44 seconds. Is that not enough time to rest?” Connor was persistent.

Anderson’s anger visibly grew, something that (Y/N) took note of.

“Hank.” She simply said in a soft tone.

He grunted loudly, loud enough even for Fowler to hear in his glass office. “Fine.” He stood abruptly and sneered at Connor. “Give me a second, I need to use the shitter.”

“Alright.” Connor confirmed.

This confirmation seemed to irritate the lieutenant further as he turned and made his way to the bathrooms with a huff.

“Hey! Friday night at Jimmy’s!” The female detective shouted out. Connor took note of the date and stored it away for any future use.

“Yeah, yeah…” Anderson waved his hand without looking back.

Connor looked to the woman, she seemed pleased with his aloof response. This reminded him of the anomaly from before.

“Excuse me, Detective (Y/L/N). But how do you uphold a civil relationship with the lieutenant, even after exchanging insulting names?”

Her brows dramatically creased inward.

“Insulting names? W- What did I say?” She seemed concerned.

“You called him an ‘Old fart’.” Connor stated flatly.

At the mention of the nickname her face broke into a large smile as she rolled her eyes. “Oh! Oh…” She shook her head. “That’s just my nickname for him. It may sound offensive out of context but I only call him that as a joke.” She carefully explained and paused, thinking for a moment. “That’s kind of what friends do.”

The detective and lieutenant are possible friends.

“You’re friends with the lieutenant?” Connor asked in search for a clear confirmation.

Her smile was accompanied by a shrug and furrowed brows. “Yeah… I’d say so. I mean, he doesn’t yell at me anymore.”

So, Anderson yelled at people, even those who are now his friends. His short temper and agitated behaviour were now established as basic mannerisms he naturally possessed. 

“Oh.” Connor paused. Maybe Anderson would stop yelling at him at some point.

“Hey.” The detective called for his attention, greeting his gaze with sincere eyes. “He’ll warm up to you. It just takes time.” The corner of her mouth rose and there was another skip in Conner’s processing.

“Right.” He nodded and continued to stand, waiting for Lieutenant Anderson.

There was a small pause before the detective shifted her weight to leave. But before she turned around, her eyes watched Connor’s as if she analyzed him.

“Good luck with the case, Connor.” A mix of worry and hope surfaced on her face. 

It took a moment for Connor to register this as empathy. He was not used to receiving actual compassion from humans, politeness maybe, but earnest empathy… never. With that discovery came another skip in his processing, this hiccup delayed him from giving her a response.

He tilted his head. “And you with yours detective (Y/L/N).” 

 

\----------------YOU------------- ----- ---- -- -  
You spent the rest of your day seated with a coffee in the break room. Tuesday flashed by faster than spoiled Chinese food passed through your body. An unsightly image but nothing worse than what you discovered at the locations written in the notebook. Androids and humans torn apart in abandoned buildings as if they were discarded trash waiting to decompose. It would seem as though possible Deviants were leaking into your case.

At the thought of Deviants, your gaze flicked from your coffee cup over towards Hank’s desk. You relaxed into the stool, leaning your elbows against the coffee table. Your cases might actually be crossing over.

You continued to idly rub your index knuckle against your bottom lip. The slight painful irritation provided you with some stimulus that, in a way, was satisfying. Your knuckle was replaced by your teeth as you became impatient with Hank’s arrival. You needed information on the Deviants to see if there was any correlation between rouge androids and the brutal scenes you had witnessed. The soft tissue of your lip cried out for mercy, and it received it when your gaze landed on Connor who now entered the office. His strides were confident and his body had little sway to it as he glided through the room. Your hand gripped the paper coffee cup to steady it in preparation for your call out to Connor.

“Connor! Can I speak with you?”

The android first turned his head to look at who called, then the rest of his body followed as he registered who you were and what your command was. He was now standing on the other side of the table, his head titled slightly to the side with that quizzical expression.

“Yes detective. What would you like to speak with me about?” He blinked.

“I was wondering if you guys would tag along with me to the next location on my list. I think Deviants are involved and figured we could help each other out.” You offered him a warm smile unable to resist the urge to make him smile back.

After he processed what you said, your wish came true - the corners of his mouth twitched up slightly.

Man. There was something about his simple smile, it’s like it was barely there. Just small enough, as if it should be kept secret to everyone except for who it was directed to. You wondered if he always smiled like that in response to other people’s interactions.

“That does sound beneficial. Is it alright if I cross check the locations with information that I’ve gathered?” His brows furrowed in anticipation for your reply.

“To find the location relative to your case?” You wanted to confirm to make sure you were both on the same track.

“Precisely.” He perked up, as though he was happy you two were on the same wave length. That small smile twitched on his face again this time making his eyes squint ever so slightly.

You found yourself slipping into those brown eyes, they look real… but-

“Hey! It’s the tin can.” The voice you dread to hear broke you out of your trance. You and Connor looked at the incoming co-worker. 

“Doll-face, check it out. It grabs coffee for me. How’s that for tax payer’s money well spent.” He turned to Connor and jerked his chin up at him with a crinkled nose. “Go get me a coffee you plastic prick.”

Just as Connor went to move, you reached over and grabbed Connor’s shoulder.

“Connor, sit down. Don’t listen to this asshole.” You stared down Gavin as you applied some downward pressure onto Conner. He obliged and sat down on the stool next to you. You looked to Connor who seemed to be processing something.

Just as Gavin was about to speak, Connor tilted his head looking between you two.

“Asshole? Is that your nickname for Detective Reed?” He blinked. Once again, another perfect sentence to come out of his perfect mouth – something he didn’t understand was funny but you found hilarious.

Your laugh caught Connor off guard and he stared at you, perplexed by your reaction. You licked your lips as you finished laughing and sunk your teeth into your bottom lip as you held back another laugh. Connor examined your expression and smiled back with creased brows, he was clearly confused but definitely not upset by it. That little expression made your heart leap a little, reminding you just how new and innocent Connor was.

“Is that some sort of snide remark?” Gavin, once again, ruined your moment as he stepped up to the seated android and pushed his finger hard against his chest.

Connor’s confused smile fell immediately and your heart dropped lower than the corners of his lips.

Your attention turned to Gavin as you, quite audibly, smacked his hand away from Connor. You assertively pointed your finger at him as if it were a weapon.

“Leave him the fuck alone, or I’m gonna dump this weeks’ worth of paperwork on your shoulders. And I know for a fact you’re already behind. So if you want to keep your head above water, then I suggest you get a fucking move on.” Your lip curled up as you sneered at him.

Gavin backed up and sucked on his tooth.

“We share the paperwork.” He emphasized the word ‘share’ and glared at you as he walked away.

You sighed as you watched him leave, you and Connor were finally at peace again.

“Did I… escalate the situation?” Connor’s voice sounded subtly troubled.

“No… you…” You searched for a reason to logically explain why it wasn’t his fault and that it’s just because Gavin’s an asshole. But that look he gave you, he seemed so concerned about his own ability to socialize. You didn’t want him to blame himself. “No, Connor. What you did was make my day.”

You smiled at him.

And he smiled back.


	3. Protocols

\----------------CONNOR------------- ----- ---- -- -  
“Connor! What are you doing?”

(Y/N)’s stress elevated voice broke through the repetitive sound of rain. Connor turned to watch her rush out of the station with an umbrella in hand.

“You told me to wait for you outside.”

She shook her head as she hurried towards him. She held the umbrella over his head as well as her own and looked at him dumbfounded.

“Not in the rain!” She glanced up at the grey sky from beneath the safety of the umbrella. Her attention was directed back towards the wet android and she looked him up and down. “You’re gonna catch-“She stopped herself but Conner completed the unfinished sentence.

“-a cold?” He smirked at her, pleased with her consideration. But they both knew that androids weren’t affected or bothered by the rain, at least he thought she knew that.

“No.” She glared at him. Connor noted the sudden rush of blood to her cheeks. She must have elevated her blood pressure from that rush to get outside. But her voice trailed off. “I was gonna say …‘You’re gonna… ruin your hair’.”

Connor lowered a brow as he watched the back of her head swivel while she looked around. “I assure you, my hair cannot be ruined by the rain. The fibers are resistant to all types of precipitation.”

She sighed. “Alright there, hot shot. No need to brag.” Her face was out of Connor’s view and from what she said, he could only assume she was mad.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to sound arrogant, I was just trying to inform you.” He sternly offered his expression of regret.

But her head turned to show that trademarked cunning smirk.

“I’m just kidding, Connor.” She chuckled and started to walk over to the police cursor that pulled up.

She handed Connor the umbrella and made her way to the driver’s side of the car. Before she entered she looked at him as he stood there. “C’mon Connor, this coat ain’t waterproof.”

With that he swiftly closed the umbrella and entered the car.

Not a minute of silence went by in the vehicle before Connor spoke up.

“You like to ‘kid’ around a lot.” He turned his head to face her. He studied her face as she focused on the road.

“Yeah… I guess I just do it to lighten the mood. Or to amuse people. Either or.” 

Connor looked through the windshield as he thought back to the things (Y/N) had said, he remembered how peculiar it was that someone of that size and position had the audacity to call a lieutenant ‘Old Fart’. Let alone her ability to stand up to Detective Reed. He looked back at her, focused on her eyes in wait for how she would respond to his next comment.

“I think… I get amused when you do so.” He hesitated to formulate the sentence, unsure of how to actually connect to her on that level.

She flashed a look of delight. “Good. It’s working then.”

 

Connor felt pleased that his sudo-compliment satisfied her, he was making good progress with their relationship.

Silence fell upon the two as they sat at a red light.

(Y/N) sucked in some air, ready to speak. “Have you ever tried to ‘kid around’?” There was mockery in the way she said ‘kid around’ but she had turned to look at Connor which let him see her face and its light expression. That just seemed to be her natural behaviour; to mock with no hurtful intent. But he thought about the question, resulting in a flash of yellow on his LED.

Humor was a foreign concept to Connor, he knew it was key in human relationships but he didn’t have a full understanding of it.

“No, my programming doesn’t allow me to make such comments.” His amused tone was gone, now replaced with a flat speech pattern.

Silence once again. He looked over at her, her brows knitted. The car accelerated and her face relaxed.

“Hey… but at least you got great hair right?” She scoffed. One of her attempts to lighten the mood he assumed. He was indifferent to the comment and chose to stay silent.

Silence again, and then another red light.

Another intake of air. “I don’t know… you seem to make me laugh.” She shrugged her shoulders and got Connor’s attention with her remark. He watched her as she thought about her next words. “You make me laugh even when you don’t try. So I guess we can conclude you have some underlying sense of humor hidden away somewhere in there.” She reached over and lightly poked his chest.

The impact caused another hiccup in his processing and he hesitated to flatten out the fabric she touched, for he was too busy in thought about what she had just said. He made her laugh?

 

The cruiser slowed to a stop right beside the curb. (Y/N) got out of the car and Connor followed suit. They stood in front of a moss ridden bungalow.

“Okay… this is it. Another shithole.” She made her way up to the front door and attempted to turn the handle. Connor had a try at turning the handle too, but it would not move.

“It seems to be locked. Do we have a search warrant?” He looked at her as she glanced around the environment and then pulled out a lock picking kit.

“Nope.” She knelt down before the door and went to work with the lock.

“(Y/N), are you picking the lock?”

“Yup.”

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“Yup.”

Connor’s head slanted as he blankly blinked, shocked by the nerve she had to break the law - In front of a law enforcement service android no less.

The detective turned the knob, and the door swung open. “Boom.” She stood up admiring her work. “Master Lock Picker and the Android with Great Hair. I think this might be the best team ever made.” She smirked up at Connor.

She just wouldn’t stop with the nicknames, although the nickname she gave to him didn’t seem to offend him at all. In fact, it made him stop to provide further amusement to reward her for her friendly behaviour. “No, I think the best team ever made would include the ‘Old Fart’ as well.” He glanced at her trying to emulate the cheeky side grin she often had.

She snapped a finger gun at him with a scoff. “Good one Connor.”

He stood up straight and started to examine the interior of the house. “Thank you.” He analyzed the room and when he found nothing of interest he made his way down to the basement, still keeping the conversation going. “Just an attempt at lightening the mood before I inform you that I have to report our illegal entry, making any evidence we find useless in court.” He shouted out from the basement to the detective who was still on the ground floor.

“Ha- Wait. What?!” He could hear her muffled voice from upstairs. “Connor - For fuck sake, that door was basically hanging on its hinges.” She stood at the top of the stairs, hands bracing the door-frame as she looked down at Connor.

He looked back up to her silhouetted figure. “It was still locked, therefore someone has claimed privacy on this property.”

Her shadow shook its head. “Listen, if you want me to help you with your case then you gotta help me with mine.” She stomped down the stairs stopping in front of Connor, now looking up at him.

“I’m just following protocols (Y/N).” He stepped back, his personal space indicator revealing he was too close to her.

“Protocols. Those are so-” She clicked on her flashlight and it shined into Connor’s eyes making him squint.

“Oh! Sorry!” Her hand darted the beam of light off of the android. She made her way around the basement as she continued her statement. “They’re so… black and white.”

He examined the surroundings, still listening to the young detective. Every time he spotted something of interest she was already on her way to the item in order to inspect it.

As she idly searched for clues she continued her conversation. “Sometimes you gotta step in the grey area… not everything is black and white.”

Being an android with literal binary coding made grey areas a distant notion to Connor. He watched her as she slowly idled through the room until she abruptly turned to face him. The ambiance of the flash light just barely touching her face.

“Y’know what I mean?” Even through the darkness Connor could see her focused look on him.

“I’m sorry detective. But I don’t think I ever will. I’m just a machine.”

The beam of light turned, leaving Connor in the dark where all he could do was hear her sign. He blinked at her back, fully aware that she was not pleased with his answer. But he continued his search anyways.

“Hey.” The detective called out from across the room. “This closet… the back is hollow.” 

Connor came up to her as she knocked against the wall, and sure enough it produced that hollow sound. She then attempted to find a way to remove it as she dragged her fingertips along the surface.

Connor smirked at her attempts to open it and gently placed his hand on her shoulder to move her back. She was complacent but watched him with bewilderment.

With a quick blow to the thin wooden board, he pulled back the blockage using the hole he had just created with his hand. 

“Oh…” She nodded slowly with parted lips.

It would seem he had impressed her. Connor lingered his gaze on her, the look she expressed felt like a reward. 

“Great hair and a great mind.” She torn her eyes from the new entrance and looked up at Connor.

“Our team is getting better and better.” He presented her a side smirk and gestured for her to enter first.

She walked through and he watched patiently as the light flickered out of the new entrance.

“Holy shit…” Common detective lingo.

Connor entered next, the space was very narrow with walls that were littered with familiar writings.

“RA9.”

Deviant androids were linked to (Y/N)’s case.

The flashlight was waved around the walls. “Yeah… looks like it’s written a million times.” She stood in the narrow space gawking at the words.

“2003 times.” He corrected her.

Her tongue clicked as she slowly turned her head to face Connor. “Okay, I may have overestimated.” She looked back at the wall. “Do you know anything about this RA9?”

He filled her in on their last case as she took photos of the walls. Disclosing this information to her seemed beneficial now as it would appear she might be of help with his mission.

 

He analyzed the small space, seeing something of interest past the detective. He moved to pass her. “Excuse me detective.”

She nodded and flattened herself against the wall, but it didn’t seem to create a comfortable amount of room to pass. So Connor squeezed through, chest dragging lightly across hers. Her breath hitched during their contact, perhaps she was claustrophobic. Finally he passed and her breathing returned to normal as she turned her head to look away at the other wall. Connor looked at the liquid on the ground, swabbing it with his fingers.

“Well… humans did start with cave paintings.” She turned to look back at Connor.

He licked his fingers and analyzed the substance. It was blue blood.

“Did you just…”

Connor turned to see the look of disgust he was used to. He stood up to confront her question.

“Hank seemed to have an issue with my analytical properties too. My tongue acts as a receptor that analyzes liquids.”

She nodded, still staring at his fingers. “Oh… no… that’s uh- totally cool.” She put her hands up. “I got a cousin that can fit his whole fist in his mouth.”

Connor cocked his head. “Oh, and what does that do?”

She popped her lips as her eyes rolled to look at something else. “Absolutely nothing.”

The blue blood data processed which gave Connor more information. “Interesting.”

“Well not really, he’s actually got small hands so it just sounds interestin-“

“Not you cousin.” Connor paused. “Although he is sounding increasingly fascinating.” He stuck his fingers out. “I mean the blood.”

Embarrassed by her miscommunication she directed all of her attention towards the blue liquid “Oh, what about it?”

“Its weeks old… the Deviant is likely no longer here or even likely to return.” Connor looked up from his fingers, determination set in as he stared at the hole they created.

“Shit. Sorry, Connor.” The detective swayed closer.

Was she this compassionate with everyone, including androids? Connor shook his head at the redundant question.

“It’s alright, we should head back.”

 

\----------------YOU------------- ----- ---- -- -  
You entered the station with a damp coat yet again. Before you set foot in the office, Captain Fowler had spotted you through the glass doors. He face was neutral, he was in a good mood today. Now might be a good chance to ask for that promotion you were aiming for. 

The Captain trudged over to you. “Oh good. There you are (Y/L/N). Have you found anything with your new lead?” He talked to you as if Connor wasn’t standing beside you.

“Yeah, there seems to be a link between Hank’s case and mine. Deviants are showing up at every location I visit. I’m about to write up the report.” You nodded towards your desk.

“Good.” He grunted with a look of affirmation. Clearly this was the only good information he received today. The large man was just about to turn around to leave but stopped when Connor spoke up.

“Captain I must inform you that Detective (Y/L/N) entered secured private property without a warrant.”

You shut your eyes and bit hard on your bottom lip. No… Connor…

“Is this true.” The voice boomed.

You slowly opened your eyes, your mouth wouldn’t open as you were unable to protest.

The Captain let out a heavy sign as he shook his head. “You can’t keep doing this (Y/N), I can only give you so many warnings.”

You opened your mouth as you felt a continuously forming excuse track its way up your throat. But it was no use.

“Make sure you put that in your report. Or at least cover your tracks. I don’t need any more lawyers on my ass.” He glowered at you, then looked at Connor and huffed.

“Yes Captain.” You said to him as he walked away.

You were so close to getting on the Captain’s good side, and you were so god damn close to that promotion, you were so damn fucking close to getting a raise that would get you out of your shit neighborhood. It was all in your hands just waiting to be taken… but someone else took it and ruined it. You looked at Connor who was still watching the Captain.

He took that away from you. 

You shook your head, nostrils flared and teeth clamped together. The soles of your wet shoes squeaked as you plodded away from Connor.

“I’m sorry (Y/N). But I had to tell him.” You heard Connor call out from behind you.

Don’t look back at him. Don’t look back at him. Don’t look back at him.

You looked over your shoulder and felt rage boil inside your gut.

Connor’s face was ridden with confusion and topped off with those fucking puppy dog eyes. He did this to himself and to you.

“I have to follow protocols.” His head dipped as he stepped towards you.

You shook your head and continued you infuriated walk to your desk. Your hands balled up into fists as your thoughts ran uncontrollably.

Now you’ll be stuck in that neighbourhood for another year, having to replace your bike every other month after having it repeatedly stolen.

Fucking Christ.  
Fucking fuck.  
Fucking android.

The moment those last words crossed you’re mind you hated yourself. Anger spiraled in you, growing for both you and Connor. He didn’t deserve this reaction, but you didn’t deserve to lose your promotion.  
Don’t look back at him.


	4. The Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Remember how I said something about sexual tension? Yeah, well that might come up now. Get ready for these two chapter guys.

\-----YOU----- ---- --- -- -  
You didn’t bother to stop at the office the next day, you didn’t want to run into Connor. The resentment inside you needed time to die down. So instead, you headed straight to the location of interest. You stepped off the bus and headed toward the nearest coffee shop, this was the meet up spot you messaged Gavin about. Now if only he would show up on time.

“You’re late.” You push yourself off the brick wall and greeted the man.

“Fascinating. I don’t care.” He sneered and walked past you down the street. “Let’s just go do this.”

Good, he was mad too. Nothing like being around an antagonist person to settle yourself down. What a fucking joke this was.

“A little bird told me the Captain isn’t too pleased with you.”

Who knows… maybe a conversation with someone would help. But then again, this was Gavin you were talking about. The man that takes weaknesses and uses them to his own advantage.

“That little bird can go fuck itself.”

He laughed in response to your irritation.

You two came up to the address, it was an abandoned warehouse. There seemed to be a running theme of abandoned buildings in your case. Now it was only time to find the corpses or obsessive cult-like writing.

Gavin looked to you with a shit eating grin. “I’ll try to go easy on you today.”

Your eyes rolled automatically and you began to believe your body was developing that as an automatized response to whatever Gavin said.

“After you, asshole.”

 

No body parts yet, but there were many signs someone was taking shelter here. You wandered silently through the building, slowly taking each footstep in preparation for the worst. This anxiety when searching a scene always burrowed inside of you, pulling at the strings tied to your limbs. Thoughts of the last house crossed your mind and you felt completely safe searching that area. Maybe it was the lack of an asshole… 

…or it was the addition of a certain android.

“(Y/N)! Got a body over here!”

You rushed over to the location of Gavin’s voice, slowing your pace as you saw the body he was talking about. It was partially covered in rubble, not haphazardly but neatly – as if it were buried out of respect.

“Human?”

“Red blood.”

You closed your eyes and your fingers found the bridge of your nose. You held back the sting in your eyes and the lump in your throat. The bodies were piling up, something was really wrong and it wasn’t the fault of Red Ice. This was something bigger.

The sound of metal hitting the ground echoed throughout the building. You and Gavin shot each other a look. Someone else was still in the building. Guns were pulled out of their holsters automatically, you and Gavin switched into a defensive mode. Both of you worked together to strategically check every room.

“I got the hallway. You check the room.” He whispered to you and you nodded heading toward your destination.

You turned into the room, gun aimed ahead ready for anything… except this.

A badly injured android sat curled up in the corner, his arm missing and patches of skin gone. Your eyes met his and you froze. Honest terror was held in his eyes as they flickered from yours to the gun you were holding. The androids eyes glanced over to the closet that was on the wall beside him, you followed his gaze and saw another android. It was female and it cowered too.

“Please…” The male android uttered. “Leave her… take me.”

Your arms went weak as you lowered your gun.

“Okay… it’s going to be alright.” Your voice was shaky as you reached out to him.

His chin quivered as he nodded, tears pearling at the corner of his eyes. He looked to you with faint relief but then his gaze went past you and his eyes filled with fear.

BANG!

“NOOOOOO!”

The female android screamed as you watched blue blood gush out of the androids head, his eyes rolled back and he slumped forward. Your breath was completely gone and you glanced over your shoulder to see Gavin aiming his gun at the other android. You quickly looked at her, she was curling around the male android sobbing uncontrollably. Her wailing screams pierced through your soul, you couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t move. The android looked you in the eyes.

BANG!

She slumped over the male android, everything that she was - now gone from her eyes.

You fell to your knees.

“What’s up with you?” You barely heard Gavin say.

You started shaking. You let two lives be taken right in front of you. We’re they lives though? They were androids. But the way they looked at you… the way they cried out. Your head felt heavy as it lulled back, throwing you off balance. You felt hollow.

They were defenseless.

You steadied yourself as you stood up.

They were begging you.

You holstered your gun.

They died in front of you.

And turned to Gavin.

“Drive me back to the station. I’m going to fill out the report.” You uttered flatly.

 

You sat at your desk staring at your screen for two hours. It had entered sleep mode 10 minutes after you had turned it on. It felt like there were weights strapped to each of your limbs, and especially a notably heavy one around your throat.

“Kid.”

Her desolate sobs rang in your head.

“Kid!”

The way his head jerked back when he got shot.

“(Y/N!)”

You shook yourself and looked up at the source of your name. A worrisome Hank towered over you, he set down a coffee on your desk.

“You want to talk about it?”

Hank? Talk about your sudden empathy towards androids? The one thing he hates in life more than the Detroit basketball team losing a game.

“I’m not sure you’d be able to relate.” You pushed down everything inside yourself, tilting your head low to avoid eye contact.

Hank dipped his head down slightly, trying to get a look at your eyes. “How so?” He grumbled, mildly offended.

You tensed up, not ready for any sort of confrontation. Hank stood straight and sighed.

“Listen.” He pulled an empty chair over and sat across from you, on the other side of your desk. “How bout I tell you about the night I just had… and then we go from there?” He cocked his head waiting for a reply.

You offered none so he took that as a ‘yes’.

“Fought off two Deviant androids last night, Eden models.”

The mention of the androids used for sexual desires made you cringe. But you ignored that and listened closely to his story so you could distract yourself from today’s events.

“Said they were in love.” His chin twitched. “Said they were tired of the abuse and just wanted to be free together.” He stared off into the distance, his tone becoming softer.

The unusual change in Hank’s voice made you finally look up at him.

“We let them go.” He locked eyes with you.

You stared at each other.

Hank leaned forward. “So I do understand what you’re feeling.”

You pressed your lips together hard, chin violently quivering, eyes stinging and vison becoming blurry.

“Take the rest of the day off.” He stood up. “Write the report tomorrow… and then after that… we drink.” He smiled at you, nodded and walked back to his desk.

Hank was always there for you, even if it was in an odd way, you knew it was genuine. You wiped your eyes and stood up, hastily putting your coat on. Anxiety built as your sleeve refused to accept your arm but eventually you powered through it. You glanced over at Hank to see him as he worked. Your eyes flicked over to the man sitting across from him and you were yet again met with a pair of brown eyes. Connor was looking at you, head slightly tilted with furrowed brows that creased further when you looked back at him. You swallowed the lump in your throat and hurriedly walked out of the office.

\----------------CONNOR------------- ----- ---- -- -  
Connor had been through a lot the last few days, but he never felt more unstable then when he saw (Y/N) yesterday. All the data was displaying from him terminal in front of him, and he was in an unbreakable focused state until he noticed Hank sit back down at his desk.

When did he even get up?

Why did he get up?

Connor scanned the office environment until he saw her, saw that emotion – something he wished he hadn’t seen because it tightened something inside of him. He was so unsure of what it was that he ran a complete system scan on himself, twice.

The worst had yet to come because once she stood up, she stared back at him. It felt like a component broke inside of Connor. It felt… horrible. No matter what he did, how many scans he ran, whatever research he dug through, he could not solve the unknowingness that was growing inside himself.

 

Connor arrived at the station along with Hank, so it was safe to say they were both fairly late which made it feel like his components were getting pulled out – not for the tardiness but for the delay in updating on (Y/N)’s status.

The first thing he did when he entered the bullpen was head straight to her desk to se-

No, he had to find out more about the rebellion. The mission was at stake.

He sat down at his desk but still stole a glance at her empty chair.

“Hank.” He uttered without knowing.

“Yeah.” The man spoke without looking away from his monitor.

Connor leaned forward in his chair towards Hank. “Where is (Y/N), I saw her leave earlier yesterday?”

“She probably came in to finish her report and went home when she was done.” He answered, still scanning the screen in front of him.

Connor looked down at the ground, lips twitching into a faint frown.

Hank looked away from his computer and stared at the android with a raised brow. “Why you askin?”

Connor’s head shot up to look at her desk, replaying the memory of her leaving. He watched again and again as she looked at him with those whimpering eyes. “She seemed… upset yesterday.”

“Yeah… that happens in this line of work.” Hank sighed as he watched Connor continue to stare over at (Y/N)’s desk. He blew air out of his nose, already feeling the regret in the fact that he was about to explain something to Connor. But something about the way he stared at her desk made him feel like the android deserved the relief an explanation would give him. “She had a similar experience we had.” 

This got Connor’s attention as his stare was set on Hank now.

Hank continued. “’Cept she didn’t get the choice to let them go.”

Connor looked down at the floor again. “Oh.”

So she was distressed, and it seemed to be due to an interaction with a deviant. His head shot up again to look at Hank.

“I remember you and her are going out for drinks tonight.” Connor brought up the stored data he had collected from before. “Would it be alright if I joined you two?” He asked hopefully.

Hank glanced at (Y/N)’s desk, then back at the android. Whatever buddy-cop programing this was, it was getting weirdly close to being natural. “Yeah… sure.” His voice was full of hesitant regret.

Connor smiled, but overtime that smile faded as he came to the realisation that he had to wait. The more time passed, the more agitated Connor felt he became. To his horror, he noticed his foot rapidly tapping against the floor without his knowledge. Body parts were moving on their own now? What was happening to him?

 

Finally they were headed out to the bar, it was the same bar Connor had met Hank in. He couldn’t help but feel something warm for this place. They sat down at the bar, Hank ordered a glass of whisky while Connor sat up straight in his seat looking at the bar’s entrance door.

“Oh look. It’s a replay of the game you took me away from last time.” Hank scoffed as he nudged Connor and pointed to the TV in front of them.

Startled, Connor looked at the TV. Hank was right, the same game was being aired again – it seemed as though probability landed in Hank’s favor tonight.

“Hey Old Fart.” The sound of the familiar voice made Connor’s whole body perk up, he leaned against the counter to see past Hank.

Just then it felt like every biocomponant skipped inside him.

He stopped breathing.

He stopped blinking.

Hank turned to greet her. “Hey Kid, how you holdin’ up?”

“A lot better.” She smiled at Hank offering him a thankful nod.

Her gaze then landed on Connor. The corners of her lips went up, lifting her cheeks enough to squint her eyes. Relief wrapped around Connor like a warm blanket as he finally updated (Y/N)’s status. She now seemed to be happy, or at the very least – stable.

“Hey Connor!” She greeted him warmly to his surprise. Such a difference from the last two times he saw her, it was definitely a good difference though. Her path led to the seat next to Connor, sandwiching him between herself and Hank.

“Hi (Y/N).” He blurted out realising that his mouth was quite dry.

She laughed.

That laugh… it rippled through him like a bullet, and probably did just as much damage. He remembered to resume breathing and blinking in an attempt to look normal. He then partnered this with some casual conversation.

“You look happy today.” He cocked his head at her.

“Well of course I do.” She raised her eyebrow and leaned against the bar, looking over at the lieutenant. “My drinks are on Hank tonight. Right Old Man?” She reached over and lightly nudged him to get his attention.

Hank shook his head, swatting her hand away from him. “Yeah yeah…” He went to pull out his wallet but let out a heavy sigh instead. “Shit. I forgot my wallet in the car.” He grunted as he started to stand up. “Hold on… Lemme go get –“

Connor quickly placed his hand on the slow man’s shoulder, pushing him back down on the stool “I can get it Hank.”

Hank merely shrugged. “Go for it.”

Good. Anything to give him time to collect himself. Connor headed out of the bar, running scans, tests and troubleshooting along the way.

\----------------YOU------------- ----- ---- -- -  
Hank and you were left alone, an empty seat between you two. 

“You look better, kid.” Hank broke the silence without looking away from the TV.

You let out a deep heavy sigh that gave you a sense of relief and weightlessness. “Yeah, I had a lot of time to think.”

-And cry. But definitely think too.

“I also remembered something you said before…” You leaned close to Hank. “You said ‘we let them go’.” You tilted your head trying to see his face. “What did you mean by that?”

Hank took a sip of his drink, still watching the screen. “It means exactly what you think it does.”

Connor spared the androids. Mr. Protocol himself broke the fucking protocols. You couldn’t believe it.

“He let them go too?” You leaned even closer.

Hank’s head turned towards you. “Yup.” His eyes looked at the floor, searching for something in his mind. “He’s been changing.” There was a pause. “And even if it is deviancy…” His eyes shot up to yours. “What he did was the right thing.”

You stared past Hank, processing the new information. The androids you couldn’t save flashed in your mind, then the imagination of what Connor did in his situation took over. You imagined him look at the androids the same way you looked at them, and then you saw that similar emotion flash past his eyes as he lowered his weapon. He willingly spared them.

You felt irritated at yourself for being mad at Connor earlier, but you also felt relief hearing this new progress about him.

“Excuse me sir.” That wobbly yet smooth voice broke into your thoughts.

You looked up to see Connor who walked up and placed the wallet on the bar. He sat back down as Hank grabbed his wallet.

“Oh good. Now we can really start drinking.” Hank roughly cheered.

The change of tone pulled you out of your melancholy thoughts and you slammed you fist on the bar, startling Connor to your amusement. “Fuck yeah. Jimmy, start me off with a screwdriver.”

The bartender, Jimmy, nodded and went to grab a glass but was interrupted by Hank.

“Hell no. I aint payin’ for some fruity shit. Jim – get her a whisky.” 

“The alcohol percentage in whisky is 10 times greater than that in a screwdriver. Do you think you can handle that (Y/N)?” Connor defensively interrupted you two, looking towards you with a concerning facial expression.

He looked so cute. Now was the perfect time to fuck with him.

“Connor… are you challenging me?” You narrowed your eyes as you leaned closer to the android. He seemed to stop blinking once your face was a less than a foot away from his.

“No, I’m was just stating the alcohol difference to aid you in your decision.” He perked up, quick to defend himself and to reduce whatever tension he thought he caused.

His concern was delicious, and the fact he was buying this thin act was priceless.

“It sounded awfully like you were insinuating that I can’t handle the liquor.” You got closer, feeding off Connor’s guilt. Your sarcasm was dry sometimes, and at this time you didn’t feel the need to tone it down.

Maybe you were still a little pissed at him and just wanted to watch him squirm a bit. Just a little harmless revenge right?

His mouth was opening and closing as if he were a fish gasping for water. “I’m sorry. I didn-“

“Connor, I’m gonna spare you now. She’s just bustin your balls.” Hank finally came to the android’s aid. Good timing too, you felt satisfied enough with your childish torture on Connor.

“My w-what?” Connor, the man who enunciated every word perfectly, stuttered as his head twitched back.

You lightly nudged him. “I’m just fucking with you Connor. And I’ll give you a warning now, the sarcasm is only going to increase as the night goes on.” You gave him a small reassuring smile which seemed to make him relax a bit as his face softened into a smile as well.

“Oh.” He stared at you, still smiling with relief.

“Here, (Y/N).” Jimmy slid the glass full of whisky over to you. You grabbed it and gave him a thankful nod.

“Alright kids. Time for a toast.” Hank slowly turned in his seat, holding up his glass lazily.

You held yours up too, but noticed Connor awkwardly seated between you two.

“Oh, hold on.” You jolted up with an idea and reached over and under the counter to grab an empty glass.

“Here you go Connor.” You held the glass to him, making sure he was in the loop during this moment.

“Thank you.” He smiled and nodded, taking the glass from your hand. His fingers just barely grazed yours and you felt your eyebrows twitch as you eyelids stopped working.

“Ready?” Hank leaned over to look at you. Breaking you out of your quick interruption to look at him and nod.

“Alright.” Hank started. “Detective (Y/N) (Y/L/N), it’s been five years since I met you. And I’ve hated every single one of those years.” He was already one-upping her sarcastic remarks from before.

“Fuck you too.” You smiled back.

Connor glanced back and forth at you two, looking increasingly befuddled by your comments.

“However…” Hank looked at the ground. “During those years you’ve always had my back.” He kept looking down, clearly uncomfortable with what he was saying. “You…” He took in a deep breath and looked back up at you. “You’re becoming a decent detective.” He let out the breath. “And I know one day you’ll become a decent lieutenant too.” He stared at you with full sincerity.

This was the most honest emotion you had seen Hank express. You bowed your head at him with a solemn smile, you knew anything more would make him feel uncomfortable.

“Cheers kid.” He smirked as he held his glass higher.

“Cheers.” You smiled fully as you clanked you glass against Hank and Connor’s glasses.

Connor just followed along, but he seemed delighted with the moment he was in.

“Now shut up so I can watch my game.” Hank grumbled as he turned to face the TV again.

“Alright old man.” You waggled your head and hopped off the stool. You grabbed your drink and nudged the android.

“C’mon Connor, let’s play pool.”


	5. Can't Take My Eyes off of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing right after last chapter...

\---YOU------ ----- ---- --- -- -  
“You are quite good at this (Y/N).” Connor remarked after you had sunk four balls in a row.

“Yeah, well… when you come here as often as I do.” You aimed your up your next shot, leaning down close to the table with squinted eyes. “You start getting good at it.” You struck the ball which ricochet off the two corner walls and into the hole on the other side of the pool table. You stood up, admiring your work and then looked to Connor. “That, and I have a pool table at home.”

You shot again and missed, finally putting an end to your streak.

“You’re up.” You grabbed your drink as you watched Connor step forward to play.

He looked at the table for a solid second and then leaned down to shoot. Upon impact, the balls collided with each other resulting in four of his balls sinking in one hit. The whisky nearly leaked out of your mouth, so you quickly swallowed what was there and wiped off whatever actually escaped your lips.

“Connor, is this your first time playing pool?” You walked over to him.

He faced you with a smile. “Yes, why?” His head tilted. 

You stare at the table and let out a disappointed sigh. “Nothing, you’re just… really good at this too.”

He goes again sinking the rest of his balls. Your mouth falls open as your jaw basically hangs on its hinges. 

“Too good.” You whisper to yourself still gawking at the table.

Connor swiveled on his heels to face you. “I can go easier on you if you wish.” Your focus moved onto him, to reveal that he was now smirking at you with a raised brow.

Was he taunting you?

You narrowed your eyes at him “No. I’m gonna make a drinking game out of this. Every time you get one in, I have to drink.”

He seemed amused by this idea, but searched for an answer to his one question. “What happens if you get one in?”

You down the rest of you glass’s contents, keeping solid eye contact with him.

“Then I get to choose if I want to drink.” You slammed the glass down on the bar.

Connor furrowed his brows lightly as Jim replaced your glass with a new one. “Won’t that be a lot of drinking on your part?”

You grabbed your second drink and walked up to him, your chest just an inch away from his. Your eyes trailed up that sleek suit jacket of his, admiring each button as if it were a milestone up to that handsome face of his. Just then you realised how tall he was, and that realisation interrupted your rhythm of breathing just for a second. But you pushed that thought aside to deliver your intimidating question. “Think I can’t handle it?”

Connor didn’t back up at all like you thought he would. Instead he leaned forward with precise motion. Now your chests were just barely touching and you could feel your heart beat uncontrollably as you lungs decided to stop working.

“No, actually. I don’t think you can.” He cocked his head making his lost lock of hair sway slightly. Just then a cheeky grin twitched on his face. 

Your knees started to melt and you were praying it was from the alcohol and not from that mischievous look he gave you. He was catching onto your sarcasm, and hitting it right back at you. It’s like he was becoming an actual opponent. Hank was right, Connor was changing… and it might just be for the better.

You narrowed your eyes at him in some form of retaliation, a smirk cutting into your cheeks.

“Just you watch.” You shoved your glass into his hand, forcing him to hold it for you. He gladly absorbed the impact of your shove as his eyes tracked you while you aimed to play.

The more you played, the more you drank. The more you drank, the longer you gaze lingered on Connor. The longer your gaze lingered on Connor, the more you started to see little details about him and his behaviour. Anytime it was your turn and you switched up, you’d catch him playing with a coin – masterfully flicking it around. Those fingers did more things than swab samples, and the endless possibilities put a burning blush on your cheeks. You watched the way he would analyze the table constantly, and how he would catch a glimpse of you before he took a shot. Those brown eyes would look at the white ball before him, then they would flicker up and hold your gaze as he struck the target. It was as if he was showing you up by making sure you were watching him the moment he kicked your ass, and you just couldn’t admit to yourself that his entire performance, or whatever you wanted to call it, was making you slip.

Billiards had never made you feel so heated.

 

\-------CONNOR -------- ---- --- -- -  
(Y/N) had consumed exactly six glasses of whisky, and according to her BMI it was very clear that she was intoxicated. She seemed to handle herself well though, from a distance it was likely someone wouldn’t even assume she was under the influence. Though, once up close to her, it was easier to spot due to her involuntary swaying that had her nearly brush up against Connor at some points. Even though there was lots of fabric between their skins, the android couldn’t help but feel a shock when she nearly made contact with him. It was an abnormal sensation, a small bug maybe, but nothing to be worried about. He also noticed she’d bite the inside of her bottom lip as she waited for her turn. The muscles in her jaw would tense when he looked up at her, and he could see that lip nearly being cut under her teeth. Again this gave him an abnormal sensation, one that felt harmless enough to chase and explore, then to scan and test for later.

Connor looked over to Hank who slowly turned his own gaze away from him and (Y/N). The seated man called Jim over and told him something, passing him another bill – Hank was probably getting another drink. He watched (Y/N) take her next shot, missing the ball completely.

“Hey Connor!” Hank slurred out making the android turn to attention.

“Get a load of this.” He pointed over Conner’s shoulder just as an old song started up. It was louder than the songs that were being played before so Connor analyzed it to find it was an old-fashioned song from the 1960’s, sung by a band named The Four Seasons. It didn’t seem remarkable in any way, other than its awards Connor didn’t see the importance of Hank requesting this song. That was, until he turned to look where Hank was pointing towards.

Connor’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him, he now knew why this song was significant. 

“You're just too good to be true… Can't take my eyes off you...”

(Y/N) was swaying side to side with her pool stick in hand, singing into the tip of it as if it were an old fashioned microphone. Connor could barely hear Hank scoff, as he was absorbed entirely by the slow way her hips swayed and rotated.

“You'd be like Heaven to touch… I wanna hold you so much...” She wrapped her arms around herself mimicking what the lyrics had said, and then continued to slowly drag her hands down her arms, across her abdomen, down her thighs and back to grab the pool stick.

All noise blurred together for Connor, it felt like his body was shutting down but he was so preoccupied with her movements that he didn’t bother to run any scans. She kept singing to herself, rolling her shoulders and hips, rocking side to side somehow gracefully. Watching the way her lips slowly enunciated every lyric gave the android tunnel vision. Connor truly thought he was falling apart, until her eyes shot up to lock onto his.

She elegantly unravelled her hand to point at Connor. “You're just too good to be true… Can't take my eyes off you…” Her half lidded eyes and parted lips were a visual sirens call to him.

At that second Connor could felt his biocomponant #8456w running faster than he had ever felt it run before. Everything inside him felt like it was overheating, certain components felt as if they stopped while others felt like they were running twice as hard. 

Was he dying?!

His question was answered when the song picked up and the chorus started.

“I LOVE YOU BABY! AND IF IT’S QUITE ALRIGHT!” (Y/N) went back to singing into the end of her pool stick, foot placed firmly high up on the pool table. She thrashed her head up, hair flying back, to stare at Connor again as she slowly started to point at him. “I NEED YOU BABY! DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH!” She confidently shouted out gibberish in place of the lyrics that she clearly didn’t remember. “I LOVE YOU BABY! TRUST IN ME WA-DAH-DAH… Oh. Pretty. Baby.”

Her movements were unpredictable but they still flowed graciously, she was the embodiment of a contradiction. Rude but friendly, insulting but kind-hearted, chaotic but graceful. She herself added to the confusion Connor felt, but it felt… it felt… amazing. 

His components pulsed along with the eccentric trumpet in the song as he watched (Y/N) hoist herself up onto the pool table.

“BA-DA, BA-DA, BA-DA-DA-DA-DA, BA-DA!“

Connor’s hand instinctively reached out to her as it was becoming very apparent now that she was tremendously intoxicated. [It would seem as though she registered this as a motion for her to come closer because just then her knees dropped to the green surface and she crawled over to Connor. The way her shoulders and hips rotated made it feel as though she were a carnivore coming to devour him. When she made it to his end of the table she raised herself up so her hands were free to grab his tie. Her fingers dragged along his chest as they curled around the thin fabric, gently pulling him closer as she continued to sing. “Oh pretty baby… now that I’ve found you stay… And le-da-dayy…” Distracted by her own dance routine she stood back up to continue her impromptu choreography. If Connor wasn’t breathing before, he sure wasn’t now.

“Connor… I think it’s time to head out.” Hank slumped off his stool. “Grab the light-weight…” He nodded his head in the direction of the new table dancer.

Connor physically shook his head and blinked his eyes in an attempt to pull himself out of the spell. He shut his mouth which he had just noticed was open, then hastily obeyed Hanks command and attempted to wave her down off the table. 

(Y/N) saw the hand motion and shook her head no. “I’m not done! The songs not over!”

Connor didn’t want to attempt taking her down against her will so he put his negotiation skills to use. “(Y/N), I don’t think Jimmy appreciates you standing on his pool table.”

It seemed to work because she stopped dancing and looked towards the bar. “Oh shit! Jimmy! I’m sorry.”

Jimmy just shook his head and kept working.

The intoxicated girl walked to the edge of the pool table and paused, she was clearly having some trouble figuring out what actions she would take to get down. 

Connor could see this and he held out his hand to her. “Here, let me help you.”

She smiled with glee as she placed her hand in Connor’s, but instead of stepping down – she literally just walked off the table as if it continued further to meet her falling feet. Connor moved quickly to grab her, successfully catching her torso in his arms. Her head hung over his shoulder, making Connor stop breathing – not because it physically hindered his function to breathe but because of something else. Her head slung back and Connor quickly cradled the base of her skull, saving her from any neck injury. He could feel the soft strands of hair against his fingertips as well as the warm skin that lay behind it. There was a faint thudding against his chest and it took him a second to register that it was her heartbeat, he was holding her so close. She blinked a couple of times, as if trying to focus on who had caught her. After a second she must have realized who he was because a sensual smile slowly pulled the corners of her lips up.

“Hello.” She pursed her lips on the ‘o’ as she looked at him with those half-lidded eyes.

“Hi.” Connor responded, stunned by the entire interaction.

“Get a move on Connor!” Hank yelled, breaking Connor out of his daze.

“Right.” He slung her arm around his neck and assisted her out of the bar. After placing her in the back seat and carefully wrapping the seat-belt around her, he shut the door gently and noticed that Hank was seated in the passenger seat already.

The drunk man held the keys out the window. “Here, you’re driving.”

Connor took the keys, got in the car, put his seat-belt on and started up the vehicle.

“Where to?” He stared forward, finally able to put himself back in control of the situation.

“My house first.” Hank garbled.

 

The drive was quiet, both passengers had fallen asleep. This gave Connor some peaceful time to recalibrate himself. Finally, they reached the destination as the android pulled up to the older man’s house.

“Hank.” Connor looked over at the man, he was still unconscious.

“Hank!” The android reached forward and slapped the drunk.

“Hey! Quit that!” Hank startled awake, swatting Connor’s hand away from him.

“We’re here Hank.” He said softly.

Hank sat up and looked out the window at his house. “Right.” He opened the door of the car to get out but instead he just slumped out of his seat and onto the lawn outside.

Connor blinked, feeling his eyes want to roll - another odd body malfunction. He quickly got out and hoisted Hank up and into his house.

They were greeted by the grunt of a large dog. 

Connor smiled to the animal. “Hello Sumo. I brought Hank back home safe.”

“WOOF.” The dog lazily barked, barely raising its head as Connor lowered Hank onto the couch.

“Here you go lieutenant. Shall I bring (Y/N) in the house as well?” He stepped back to give the man some space.

Hank’s head rocked back and forth. “No, no… you get her home safe. Alright?”

This night was becoming a bit of a nuisance. “Affirmative.” He turned to walk out the house but Hank had grabbed his leg. Connor looked down and back at Hank, seeing him point a finger at the android.

“No rough-housing her like you did to me.” His head bobbed as he waited for the rest of his words to come out. “No slapping… or cold showers... just get her into bed and make sure she doesn’t die in her sleep.” His tone was serious and borderline sober.

“Got it.” The android nodded knowing fully that he didn’t have to obey all of Hanks orders, and with that he moved to leave but Hank yanked on his leg again.

“I fucking mean it Connor.”

The android stood in silence, deciding it might be best to honestly follow orders from Hank. He stared down at man who released his grip and grunted out, curling up on the couch.

“Will you be alright staying here, Hank?” Connor made sure to double check on his partners safety.

Hank just wafted his hand and let it fall, pointing at the dog. “Ppsh yeah… I got Sumo.”

“Alright, goodnight Lieutenant.” Finally, he backed away and headed out the door.

“Yeah…” Hank whined out just as the android left.

 

Cool air hit the android’s skin, it felt relieving that he was finally cooling down. Nothing was worse than the worry that came from not understanding what was happening to him. He felt so confused, on one hand the lack of understanding was distressing him, but on the other hand the things that he was feeling this night felt… incredible. He took in a deep breath, only realising a second after how redundant the action was. He needed to get back to work on his mission, it was still top priority for him but he still had some human safety matters to address. Finally he stepped into the car, starting it up and quickly going through some data to find (Y/N)’s address.

Once he got there he looked in the rear-view mirror to see (Y/N) passed out with her head cranked back. He got out and opened her door, and gently shook her shoulder.

“(Y/N), you’re home now.” He said to her quietly.

She didn’t move, she was still breathing though, so that was good.

“(Y/N).” He shook her shoulder a little more, becoming self-aware at just how gently he was treating her.

Connor swallowed as he realized what he had to do.

“(Y/N), you leave me no choice.” He unbuckled the seat-belt and gradually pulled her out of the car so he could carry her in his arms bridal style. Once at her door he realized it was locked. He scanned her quickly knowing she’d have the key on her somewhere. The scan revealed it was in her coat pocket, so he maneuvered her in his hands so he could grab the key and unlock the door. He took a step inside her house, still carrying her bridal style. Sure enough there was the pool table she mentioned, and some other interesting things. Like an old fashioned record player, with a shelf of records below it. He stepped further into the living room, attempting to locate her bedroom.

Just then her eyes shot open and her muscles awoke again to tense up and wiggle out of his grip. Connor’s brows went up as (Y/N) hit the ground hard with a thud.

“(Y/N), I apologize. I was given orders to get you home safe and you were unconscious so I had to carry you inside.” Connor cocked his head as he watched the woman start to crawl over to her record player.

His confusion grew as she started giggling uncontrollably. She wobbled onto her knees, and then to her feet accomplishing her task of standing up. Her hand switched on the record player, it was another old song that played. This time it was Louis Armstrong’s La Vie En Rose, a simple trumpet version of the French original with English lyrics.

Connor walked towards her, keeping a large amount of space between them. “(Y/N), I would really appreciate it if you would get into bed. I have to head back to the station to work on the case.”

The woman ignored him and slowly started swaying side to side along with the music. Connor sighed, this was truly putting a hindrance on his investigation. Her eyes were closed as she slowly turned around to face the android, her hips and shoulders continued to sway as her eyelids flickered open. A wild smile grew on the woman’s face as she stared at the android, her hand reached out to him. 

“Care to dance with me Connor?” Her swaying stopped, all focus was on her eyes now.

“No (Y/N), I have to put you to bed.” Connor politely declined her offer knowing that his mission was at stake.

Her wild smile settled into a soft one. “I won’t go to sleep until you dance with me.” She tilted her head back, negotiating with the negotiator.

Connor let out a long sigh. The song playing would only last another 2 minutes, so if she stuck to her word he could be out of there and at the station in less than 20 minutes. But he had to solidify the rules of their agreement first. “Just one dance?” His brows drew together.

“One dance.” She confirmed.

“Alright.” Connor looked to the ground, watching his feet as he stepped closer to her. He could feel every motor inside him rev up as the distance between them closed.

The android kept his eyes low, just looking at the ground, their feet, and their hands. She slowly reached her hand out towards his and he faintly reciprocated – just barely inching his towards hers. Connor tried reassuring himself, insisting in his mind that he was still in control of everything – his body, his thoughts, and his emotive procedures. But once she stepped forward and grabbed his other hand, placing it on her hip, the android froze. Connor had no idea what he was doing, he felt all control was ripped away from him.

He heard her giggle which made him dart his eyes up to look at what she found amusing. He swallowed hard as he stared at her, overanalyzing every detail of her face. Her eyes held something thick and unashamed behind them, her cheeks were tinted red again, and her inner bottom lip was raw from all the times she chewed it. Yes, just then he realised how much he watched her to know that this wasn’t her first time to blush and that she happen to have a habit of rubbing and biting her lip.

His biocomponant #8456w was pumping loud enough for him to hear it inside his skull, his artificial sweat glands produced more liquid as his body attempted to cool itself. He was lost, he felt like he was drowning in uncertainty.

Connor quickly broke away from her, taking in and letting out a huge breath. This was ridiculous, this was too much. He needed to recalibrate himself and calmly get her to bed so he could get back to his primary objective. His fists balled up and relaxed.

“Hey! I know I’m drunk but I’m not that drunk. The songs not over.” (Y/N) placed her hands on her hips.

Connor, in an attempt to keep the mood light, gave her a smirk. “It was close enough. You know I don’t have time to do this.” He grabbed her wrist delicately, guiding her back to her bedroom. 

She started to pull back. “Oh-no-no-no-no, we’re gonna finish th-. “ Connor smirked realising he was going to have to use force. So he used the wobbly woman’s own momentum to swiftly but gently twist her arm around her own back, putting her in a hammerlock hold. The entire movement looked as though it were an elegant dance move. He softly pushed her against the wall using the one hand that was at her wrist and back. She was subdued but still giggling, it didn’t matter to Connor though as he felt relief having contained the situation again. Her free hand started flailing with no goal in mind. He couldn’t help but smirk at the lazy attempt to break free. His other hand grabbed her swinging one and held it behind her as kindly as he could. Connor’s only connection to her now was at her wrists and only that, he unconsciously made sure the rest of his body kept a few inches of distance between each other’s. 

“Oooo. Is this the bad cop programming part of you?” (Y/N) giggled, cheek against the wall. She purposefully put her feet together, making it so she was unsteady and could therefore increase her chances of falling over.

Connor noticed this and jarringly wedged his foot between hers, abrasively parting her legs so she would stand properly. Unbeknownst to him, his smirk grew and his head tilted closer to her ear. “Not even close.”

Connor could detect the hitch in (Y/N)’s breath as her heartrate increased. She let out a hot breath against the wall, taking a deep gulp as her chest started to heave. Excitement? Connor was confused, all the signs led to that, but that didn’t seem like the appropriate response to this situation.

A second later, she let her arms go limp. “You can let me go Connor. Sorry for being a drunken idiot.” Her voice sounded more sober as she apologized.

Connor could sense her honesty and slowly released her. She turned to face him, staring at his face – almost as if she was studying it. After a second her eyes fell to the ground and she slipped into her room and shut the door to change.

Connor stood outside of the room, waiting patiently to see her off. But what if she thought he already left? Wait… why did that matter? He spoke up to make sure she knew he was waiting to make sure she was okay.

“You may have delayed me from working on my mission, but I found your behaviour tonight… amusing.” His brows creased inward as he stared at the wooden door waiting for a reply. Perhaps she fell asleep already. His eyes examined the grain of the door as his lips parted, hesitant to say goodbye. “Good night detective.” 

Just then the door swung open 

“Connor… before you leave.”

“Yes?” Connor eagerly responded.

She gathered herself and looked up to him, faltering to speak. “Hank told me about the night you two ran into two deviant Eden androids. Why did you let them go?”

Connor averted his gaze on her as he thought back to that night, remembering he didn’t shoot them. His LED turned yellow and his lips parted – waiting for words to escape. “I’ve thought about that for a long time… and even now… I still don’t know.” He had trouble forming the sentence and when he looked back at her she had an understanding look.

She sighed, leaning against the doorframe. “Remember I told you about there being no black and white sometimes?”

Connor just stood there.

She bobbed her head as her lips set into a hard line. “Well, welcome to the grey area. Not every decision we make will be right.”

Connor’s LED turned yellow as he thought about how he killed that deviant on the roof that held hostage the little girl he loved and cared for.

“Not every decision we make will have logic to it.”

Thoughts of saving Hank on the rooftop replayed in his mind.

“Sometimes we do things because we feel like it.”

He thought about why he came to the bar tonight with them, when he could have been working on the investigation.

“And sometimes people get hurt… other times they don’t. But that’s just a part of living.”

All these memories of him making odd decisions startled him. How had he been that ineffective at completing his mission? His insides went cold and his jaw clenched, he then defensively glared back at (Y/N).

“I’m not alive.” His LED turned blue.

The moment those words left his lips he felt something escape him, leaving him feeling empty. This feeling didn’t compare to the reaction he felt when he saw her face go solemn.

She backed into her room, hand on the door handle. “Actions speak louder than words, Connor. If you say you’re not alive then quit acting like it.” Her nose scrunched up faintly. “Goodnight.” She shut the door on him.

Out of all the things he felt tonight, this was the worst feeling of them all.


	6. Stay

\----CONNOR--------- ------- ------ ----- --- -  
Connor spent the weekend alone, digging deeper into the investigation. Looking over all the different clues they had found and cross referencing them with literally anything else he had found. The lack of any lead enhanced his determination to get to the bottom of this uprising. He chided himself for not being more efficient at his only purpose of existence. Many times he caught himself replaying memories of Friday night. The things he felt in those memories surfaced again inside him like a dim light. He even found himself slipping into his head palace quite often, but this time Amanda was nowhere to be found. Instead there was a very peculiar addition to the beautiful garden and it had rolled right to Connor’s foot every time he had entered. It was a pool ball. 

What was happening to him?

“Connor, we’re heading out. Go grab (Y/N).”

Hank snapped Connor back to the real world, making him realize that it was already noon. He processed what the Lieutenant had said and glanced over to the detective’s desk.

“Do we require (Y/N) for our investigation?” His tone was cold. He knew she was the cause of his abnormalities and he didn’t need any more malfunctions or puzzling anomalies with his software.

“I thought you’d be happy that she was tagging along.” Hank was taken aback by Connor’s comment.

The android blinked. “Lieutenant, I don’t feel happiness or any other emoti-“

“Yeah yeah. (Y/N)! C’mon! We’re leaving!” He shouted over Connor to get the detective’s attention.

\---------------YOU---------- ------- ----- --- -- -  
Upon the call of Hank you were on your feet and hurrying to put your coat on.

“Coming!” You called out to them as you tried to catch up. All this rushing made you feel as though you were forgetting something. The moment you made it outside, you were suddenly grateful you had brought your shitty coat because it was now snowing. It was really cold, but at least it was pretty.

Once in Hank’s backseat you realized what you had forgotten – your fucking gun. Oh well, best not to let them know you messed up. Wouldn’t want to remind Connor what a forgetful, mistake-ridden, human you were. Your sudden negative thoughts put a gloomy air around you, and you knew Hank sensed it. So he broke the silence with a quick debrief on what was happening. Apparently they were on another recently discovered deviant who had been seen providing refugee to other possible deviants. If they caught this guy, it would definitely lead them to information on the movement’s leader or even the leader themselves.

The car stopped beside an apartment building that blended in perfectly with the rest of Detroit. They got out and stood before the worn brick structure.

“This is it.” Hank turned to the both of you, pointing to the android first. “Connor, you take the top floors. I’ll take bottom, and (Y/N) will take middl-“ Hank caught a quick enough glance at your hip to realize your holster was empty. “Where is your fucking gun, Detective?” The annoyance and anger mixed together to create a disappointed cocktail.

“I forgot it. I’m sorry. Don’t worry, I won’t approach the suspect alone.” Your tone went dull as you recited protocols that had been burned into your head as a rookie.

Hank shook his head and his sigh was actually visible thanks to the cold. “No. New plan.” He looked at both of you now. “You and Connor take middle and top. I got bottom.”

Your need to deescalate the tension, that you caused, made some interesting words seep out of your face. “You would take bottom.” What you said shocked you just as much as it shocked Hank.

The lieutenant glared at you as you held your stunned expression.

“I’m not gonna even pretend I know what that means.” He held back his anger and turned to head inside the building, shouting to the two of you from over his shoulder. “Just get your asses up there.”

Before you could even move, look, or breathe, Connor had already started making his way into the apartment complex. Mission comes first of course. You rolled your eyes and followed.

The climb up to the 5th floor was filled with silence as you felt no need to talk to an android anymore. That or you were still embarrassed about Friday night’s epiphany about Connor being just as he says. Still, you couldn’t help feel there was more to him and that he just wouldn’t accept that himself. You walked down the hall as Connor scanned the narrow space.

“(Y/N), I detect traces of outdoor terrain leading to this apartment.” He broke the silence as he stood facing an apartment door. He turned to face you with a blank expression. “Could you open it?”

Open it? Why you? “Oh…” You sucked on your tooth as your mind sucked on the realization. “Now you want me to use my lock pick?” You raised a brow, unamused.

“Yes. It’s still a useful skill when used legally.” The backhanded compliment wormed its way into your mind, making you both mad and charmed at the same time. But you wouldn’t admit to yourself that you were charmed in any way.

You blew air out your nose as you pushed Connor aside to do your business. The long painful silence aided you as you worked at the lock, you could hear every little click. But even with that advantage, you found yourself taking much longer than you usually would. Something about how close his leg was to your back had you distracted from your task at hand.

“Fucking-stupid-fucking-lock…” You muttered under your breath.

Connor shifted behind you, his pant leg lightly brushing against the back of your coat. “Detective. I know you preferred to investigate on your own, but I’m glad I have you accompanying me.”

How could he do this to you… Pull you in, push you away, pull you back in. You had never experienced this much emotional whiplash before.

You twisted the handle and swung the door open, taking in a deep breath before you spoke.

“Careful there Connor, saying stuff like that makes you sound alive.” Venom slipped from your lips as you stood up to look at Connor.

By the way his brows creased it would seem as though he was affected by what you said. “I’m detecting some hostility in your tone, Detective.”

“Oh good. I was wondering how long it’d take for you to figure it out.” You scoffed and turned to head into the small entrance room of the apartment.

“I’m sorry if I’ve offended you but now’s not the time to be emotional, detective. We need to stay level-headed in this investigation.”

His cold remark made you stop before you even made it past the entrance closet, your nostrils flared as you turned around. Your feet took you right in front of Connor to stare up at him with narrowed eyes. With a quick breath your face relaxed into a blank slate that contained a small amount of edge to it still. 

“I’ll be as emotionless at you want Connor.” Fuck this guy.

CRASH

“Shit!”

The two of you spun your heads at the same time to look at the intrusive sound. An android rose among the broken pieces of shelves and scattered clothes from the entrance closet. Time froze as you were all looking at each other as if all of you could only see motion and you were all waiting for someone to move first. In a second the android got up and jumped out the window. As soon as you saw him flinch, you darted after him like a cat. Without hesitation you jumped from the window too, the adrenaline fueling your body but not your logic. Luckily you rolled onto the neighbouring building’s roof and continued your pursuit.

You felt like a rag-doll, like you weren’t even controlling your body and it was just moving automatically. You were a passenger in a ride you had no control over. Faster, faster, faster. The ends of your thick coat flapped between the streams of air as you jumped across the abyss between rooftops. The android made a huge leap down from the current building you two were on. This leap was not survivable for someone like you so you spotted another route – the ladder. But instead of climbing it, you wrapped your sleeves around your palms, sliding all the way down to the bottom. The speed sacred you but the excitement urged you on. Connor took the same route as the android, allowing him to cut down on time and to get closer to the suspect. Once your feet hit the ground you continued running, following the commotion through alleyways and streets.

If anything would help you, it would be all that anger you would use as a fuel source to keep you running. Nothing like a hunt to really sharpen you up. All your focus was on the next step, your mind and body only having half a second to determine what to do. The burn in your thighs hurt to the point where it was all you wanted to feel. The dry stickiness of your throat only made you want to go harder. Fuck this android, fuck Connor. He thinks he’s so much better than you – emotionless, tireless, and impervious to pain. At least you could feel the pain to overcome something, at least you could tire to know you worked hard, at least you could have emotions to feel anything. 

You could feel.

And just then, you felt pity for Connor.

You hadn’t seen the two androids for a while but once you turned a corner onto the main street, there they were – right on the bridge that arched over that rapid running water. To your disappointment, Connor had made it to the android first. It would seem that being an android truly was superior in an on-foot-chase. This point was only further proved when you stopped to catch your breath and watch on. The two androids were fighting it out, nearly tossing each other off the bridge with their punches. At this point you really wished you hadn’t forgot your gun on your desk, for now was a perfect time to hold them both at gunpoint.

The rouge android landed a swift kick against Connor’s chest, sending him back far enough so he had a comfortable amount of space to pull out his concealed firearm. The gun was pointed at your partner. Time slowed and you could see the profiles of both of their faces. The runaway android was in a panicked state while Connor stayed eerily calm. The fear on the deviant’s face, you knew that look all too well – he was backed in a corner and would do anything to get out.

“I know you’re scared. But you need to trust me…” Connor stood there, hands up slightly. “Listen. My name’s Connor. I’m and android too. You don’t need to be afraid of me.” He inched forward.

“Don’t need to be afraid of you? You were chasing me!” The deviant thrust the gun towards him, making you take your first few steps closer to the devolving scene. They were just about 20ft away from you now, so you stopped because if you got any closer the deviant would see you in his peripheral.

“It’s better if I take you in. You would have been shot by any other officer and you know that.” The negotiator’s arms slowly lowered while you crept closer. “Please, I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” The concern in Connor’s voice tricked even you. Or maybe it was actually real, either way the deviant’s armed hand started to waver as it slowly lowered.

But then the android’s eyes flicked down to see the gun behind Connor’s side. The moment the deviant gulped you knew he was going to pull that trigger. The soles of your shoes cut into the cement beneath you as your body slanted forward. 

“You would have shot me too. I know that.” The android lifted the gun up to Connor’s head and his finger slowly started to squeeze.

The muscle fibers in your legs tore slowly upon each vicious step you took. To you, it felt like slow motion, but in reality you were tackling the android onto the ground in a matter of seconds.

\-------CONNOR------- ----- ---- --- --- -- -  
He thought he had everything under control, the rouge android was only nearing 60% stress levels and was approaching 68% stabilization. Nothing indicated he was actually going to pull the trigger until Connor was quite literally faced in front of the firearm. In that lone second he spent staring into the black void of the gun, Connor felt a foreign horror spike up from his lungs and into the back of his throat.

BANG!

The shock-wave of the sound made Connor contract almost every muscle in his body as he prepared for death yet again. But it did not come. Instead, Connor’s arm recoiled as the stray bullet grazed his shoulder. The bullet’s impact was not nearly as strong as the detective’s impact with the ground. Connor looked to see what had happened and realized that (Y/N) was on the pavement struggling against the android, they fought to subdue the situation to their own benefit. 

She saved him. Why?

Connor ran to them. The deviant struggled to reach the tossed gun as (Y/N) promptly kicked it away sending it sliding under the rail and over the edge of the bride. Quickly standing up now, the android saw Connor about to attack him in his peripheral. So he swung down at the woman, grabbing onto her coat and sweeping her off the ground and over the railing so fast that her legs smashed against the metal barrier.

Connor stopped in his tracks, cognising the peril at hand. All his focus landed on (Y/N)’s face and the emotions that flashed by as she processed the situation she was in. Her hands were gripped tightly around the deviant’s wrist as she stared below at the violent rapids. Connor’s UI appeared showing she had a 76% chance at surviving the fall into the water below. Somehow seeing that positive number didn’t reassure him at all, because for once in his existence he thought about the other side of the equation – the 24% possibility of her dying.

“Okay Connor. You don’t want anyone to get hurt right?” The deviant swallowed hard. The hold he had on (Y/N)’s coat made Connor wish this deviant was of a stronger model. “Let me walk. And I’ll let her walk.” 

Connor needed this android. He was the only lead they had so far and they were running out of time. If (Y/N) fell, there was a high chance she would wash-up on the one of the banks further down the stream. Connor leaned forward slightly, his eyes darted over at the woman in peril. Her very expression made him freeze on the spot.

The mission comes first.

Connor hesitantly stepped forward.

“She’s human, how long could she really last in the cold water?” The android lowered (Y/N) very slightly earning an aimless yelp from her. The wobbly scream tremored through Connor’s head, sending a ripple of distortion through his interface. It crackled red as he forced himself to stay still. He fought against the strings pulling his body parts as he stared into (Y/N)’s eyes. The pure terror glazing over her eyes started to pull beads of tears from her. Seeing this made Connor sink inside himself, he felt as though he was separating from something inside him.

The mission comes first.

You’re too good to be true…

Detain the suspect.

Can’t take my eyes off of you…

Complete the objective.

She saved you.

Connor felts a sharp pain as the UI display crackled and glitched around him. This pain pushed him one final time but he stood against it, gritting his teeth together. The red pixelated glass barrier shattered, raining non-existent material down on him. The pressure he felt for his entire existence had finally been lifted off of him, and he didn’t know just how heavy it had been until it was gone. 

Connor shook his head, trying to bring himself back to the situation at hand. “Okay.” His calm voice was wavering as he slowly raised his hand up. “Please… give her back to me.” His odd choice of words were not thought through, but merely an impulse now.

“Thank you, Connor.” The deviant sighed as he started to slowly bring (Y/N) closer to the rail. She looked to Connor with desperate liberation making Connor swallow air. She was safe.

The relief faded from the deviants face as red and blue lights flashed against his features. The two androids looked to the other end of the bridge to see cops lined along one side. Connor’s mouth went dry as he darted his head to look back at the deviant.

“I’m sorry.” The deviant’s hand released its grip on (Y/N)’s coat as he started to run away.

“CONNOR!” (Y/N) fell, hands reaching up towards the person she was screaming to. The person that she saved, and the person that had now let her fall.

“(Y/N)!” Connor slammed himself against the rail reaching out his hand to catch her, but she was gone.

He didn’t think of anything else, he just acted. Before he knew it, he had thrown himself over the railing, getting into a position that would lessen the impact with water. The shock of cold water did nothing to Connor, he had already experienced the worst shock in his existence. The current was vicious, tossing the two around as if they were mere playthings. He spotted her back barely floating above the surface of the water, but it slipped away. Connor went underwater and saw her flowing along with the currents. He swam hard, reaching out to her randomly flowing limbs.

Now that I’ve found you stay…

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him and above the surface of the water. He bobbed along the currents, desperately trying to keep (Y/N)’s head above water as he swam to the nearest upcoming bank. His foot found sand and he dug it in, resisting the power of the current as he walked onto the shore with the woman in his arms. Upon land he quickly laid her on the ground and tilted her head back slightly. He ripped open the top part of her blouse, making the buttons pop off. From there he did chest compressions, pumping the balls of his fist hard against her chest. Her lifeless body merely absorbed the impact and her lips stayed parted. He continued with step two; mouth to mouth. Her icy lips sent him into an unfamiliar state as he now frantically started performing chest compressions. He didn’t take his eyes off her face as it swayed slightly upon each thrust.

Stay.

Her brows furrowed just as her neck muscles contracted to cough up water. Connor stopped and quickly cradled her face, moving the wet strands of hair out of her eyes. The shaky violent coughs that came from her little lungs filled Connor with relief and worry. His body moved without thought as he pulled her up to his chest, cradling her in his arms. He found himself holding her without any regard for composure or regulations. He needed to be as close to her as possible, it was the only way to make up for almost being as far away from her. His biocomponant #8456w hammered hard in his chest, his fingers trembled slightly as they grabbed and dug into (Y/N)’s coat. Everything inside him screamed to keep her close, to never let go, it controlled every fiber in his being to wrap itself around her in an attempt to protect her from anything and everything.

The feeling of her shaking arms coiling around his torso broke him from his frenzied state enough to realize she was a human that was soaking wet in negative temperatures. Without warning he pulled her away and started taking off her soaking wet coat. His hands stationed themselves at her shoulders, keeping her sitting up in front of him. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled faintly to keep her head straight. Connor found his hands had quickly crept up to cup her face, keeping her attention on him. His lips parted, unsure for a moment what to do.

“Can you count backwards from 100 by 5’s for me?” He needed to asses her higher brain reasoning to determine how severe her hypothermia was.

Her lazy eyes tightened down as she winced. “Connor… I didn’t become a detective to do fucking math.”

Even though she didn’t properly answer the question to diagnose the issue, hearing her voice once more made Connor’s body go warm again. He pulled her into his chest, hoping he could transfer some heat to the shivering woman. “(Y/N).”

\--------YOU-------- ------ ----- ---- --- -- -  
Your name was spoken in a way it had never been before, as if it were a prayer or sacred blessing. Something so sanctified that it was reserved for only the most intimate of times. The closeness was there too, not only did he say your name with relief but he had desperately thrust his cheek against your temple, lips brushing against the tip of your ear as he spoke. Your cold blood started to warm beneath your numb skin as a wave of heat pulsed through you. Although your arms were shaking, you still found them trying to make their way around Connor’s torso. Something was thudding rapidly against your chest, and it was only after you had felt Connor squeeze his grip around you that you realised it was his heart. His heart was beating faster than yours. Was that because of the freezing dampness and intense swim, or you? You let out a shaky breath at the thought, which Connor then mirrored causing his lips to graze the tip of your ear and hair. The sound of his hesitant breath and quivering lips sent another warm pulse throughout your body, this was only increased when you felt him gulp. Your shaking hands gripped his back as hard as they could in an effort to reciprocate the feelings of relief. He reacted to this by pressing his cheek harder against your temple, this time making his nose rub against your scalp.

“Connor.” You breathed into his neck.

He shuddered and moved his hand up to the back of your head, pushing you closer against his neck. You wanted to stay in this moment forever. The warmth of his neck plus the warmth of your own breath hitting your frozen face was so soothing to you. 

The sound of distant sirens broke you two apart, sending you back to appropriately distanced up-right sitting positions. You looked at one another with silent bewilderment.

“I’m sorry.” Connor’s words floated on a panty breath.

You shut your open mouth and just stared at him, utterly confused.

His cheeks were tinting blue, and without even attempting to think about the logic behind why, you just stopped your mind to stare at the handsome man before you.


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to say I appreciate all the comments and love. You guys make me laugh my ass off and it just makes this whole experience more enjoyable. So without further ado - here is chapter 7. Enjoy my fucking sillies.

\------YOU--------- ------ ---- --- -- -

Connor assisted you into an ambulance and was taken away by other police to answer some questions. It was odd how he left you, he seemed so desperate to stay with you to make sure you were okay. But you assured him you would be fine as the ambulance door closed. 

You spent the night in the hospital, too shell shocked about what had happened to even respond to any stimulus. All you could think about was how Connor held you, and how you wished to be in that position again - regardless of the cause of those circumstances. He was just so tender, like he was feeling the way you felt. But, he had gone so far to push you away. Why was he doing this? What was happening to him? Why were you feeling this way… for an android? After a night at the hospital you were kicked out in the morning. God Bless the Detroit health system. You decided to take a quick shower at home and then head straight to work after.

The soreness in your muscles slowed you down and didn’t put you in a particularly good mood. Upon entering the office you were greeted with the last face you wanted to see.

“(Y/N)!” The asshole called out to you. Which was pointless because he came up to you regardless. You faced him with a blank expression, ready to receive the worst.

“How you doing?” His mouth was set into a hardline as he agitatedly awaited your answer.

Your head twitched slightly due to the pure shock of his sincerity. “Oh… Fine I guess.” You were hesitant, ready for this to be all a joke.

Gavin let out a sigh, the hardline pulling into a friendly smirk that acted as though it were testing the water. “Guess you really did become an ‘ice queen’ yesterday.” He clicked his tongue.

There it is. The asshole you know and hate.

You scoffed. “Oh, you heard?”

Gavin nodded looking around the office. “Everyone in the station heard.”

You looked around as well to see a few of your co-workers peaking up at you. It didn’t surprise you that word traveled fast in this office, it was just off-putting that the fast traveling word was one about you.

“Hey!” Gavin snapped his fingers at you. “We got to get back to work on our case.” He was already past any mourning stage and was now in work mode, for once.

It just hit you how much work you had to do, and just how far behind you were thanks to your adventures with Hank and Connor. The second your mind grazed the very concept of Connor, it couldn’t help sinking its teeth into it, just to think about him even more. You shook your head and pinched the bridge of your nose. “Uh… yeah, yeah. I’m on it.” You brushed him off but then pointed at him – unfinished with his attention. “Gavin, can you get me a coffee?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you broke your legs when you fell off that bridge.” He sneered as he walked out.

You bobbed your head as you pressed your lips together hard. “Right, okay. Glad we’re back on friendly terms.”

With a sigh you headed to the break-room to make your coffee. You found yourself dodging thoughts of Connor, not ready to uncover the truth about what was happening with you.

“Kid.” A low grumble breaks you from your thoughts.

You turn around to see the weathered old face you’ve come to love. Hank stares at you, clear worry set into his eyes and mouth. You stare back, knowing what must be done next. He steps forward and embraces you in a bear hug. You hug back and give him a smile as you two pull away.

“I don’t die that easily Hank.” You chuckle, trying to lighten the mood and reassure him.

The corner of his mouth twitched up at the joke. “I dropped by the hospital and they said you went home. I was going to stop by your place tonight to check up on you.”

“Thanks Hank…” A bittersweet look crossed your face as you continued speaking. “You’ve seen me now. So please, you just relax at your place with Sumo tonight. We all need our rest, and not all of us are blessed with such a lovable dog.” The topic change put a quick smirk on Hank’s face.

“Dog or no dog, you need to get your ass back home now.” He glared at you, earning no response. 

All you could think about in that moment was how far behind you were with all your work. You still had your case to follow up on, as well as reports to fill on the house you broke into. Oh, and then there was the report to fill out on the whole bridge thing.

Hank could see you were zoning out so he enforced his demand with some facts. “You fell off a fucking bridge kid, take the evening off. We got the report filled out already.”

The strong request made you smirk, taking you away from all your troubled thoughts. “Hank, you need to stop giving me time off. I might suspect that you actually don’t want me around anymore.” You waggled your brows at him.

“Sorry I made it so obvious.” He folded his arms and nodded his head towards the exit. “Now get.”

You left the paper cup on the counter. “Alright…” And with a sigh. “I’ll see you later.” You pushed yourself off and out of the breakroom.

There was a pep in your step as you thought about spending the rest of the day to treat yourself. You were almost out of the office until a third and final voice stopped you.

“(Y/N).”

You turned on your heels. Your mind fought so hard to keep him out of your head, so why was it swooning when he was there right in front of you.

“Connor…” You uttered his name, not really ready for this.

His brows furrowed. “What are you doing here? According to American health society’s records you should be resting.” Was that a flash of worry that passed his eyes, or was his programing evolving to accommodate abnormal human behaviour?

“Oh… well. I will be, but I just wanted to stop by and get some work done.” The words stumbled past your lips as you regained steady thought. “Someone ordered me to take the rest of the day off though.” With that, you nodded over at Hank.

“Are you headed home now?” Connor didn’t skip a beat.

You shook your head yes, figuring the less words you said the better. His LED turned yellow, probably processing your response.

“Might I drive you?” He was surprisingly stern with his question, making it sound more like a demand.

“You don’t have to be my chauffeur Connor.” You found yourself taking a step towards him, as if meeting his offer in the middle with your polite refusal. Your words said one thing but your body was doing something completely different.

“It would be my pleasure.” Again, with that stern tone, although this time it was veiled by a small smile.

The tissue of your bottom lip got sucked into your mouth as your teeth sunk into it. You glanced around the office and your gaze landed on the clock. Taking the bus would take more than an hour, however a free ride would take less than 20 minutes. Your eyes flicked back to Connor, he had patience written all over his face as he watched you teeter on a decision. “Okay. Let’s go then.” You held the glass door open, waiting for him to go through. His lips pulled into a smile at your gesture.

“Connor! Where are you going?” Hank was standing up at his desk as he yelled from across the office.

“I’m escorting (Y/N) home.” He shouted back at Hank who jerked his head back with confusion.

“Wha-” He stopped and sat down. “Alright, just bring back my car later.” Hank grumbled at his computer while the two of you left.

\----CONNOR--------- ------- ------ ----- --- -  
Connor still had an investigation to attend to, but he believed the young detective was an important asset in their case. Therefore, he concluded it was vital to make sure that she was mentally and physically well. The car ride was quiet, Connor didn’t know how to make small talk, but a few quick glances over at (Y/N) reassured him that she didn’t seem to mind the silence. 

They made it to the doorsteps of her house, and she politely let Connor in first once she had the door unlocked.

“Heh, I guess the last time you were here I wasn’t really capable of giving you a tour.” She chuckled from behind him as she shut the door, blocking out all the neighbourhood ambiance.

She continued her routine of entering the house, first by taking off her coat and shoes, then sauntering over to her kitchen to start making a cup of coffee.

“It’s alright. I still managed to acquaint myself with your living quarters.” Connor continued to stand on the welcome mat, wondering if we was being invited in or what.

“I’m sure you did.” She spoke over her shoulder. Connor watched as she pulled items from different cupboards with different parts of her body. A drawer pulled by her foot, a cupboard opened by her hand, another drawer closed by her hip. Her commotion still carried grace, as her movements continuously flowed and never stopped abruptly, even for a second. 

She was delicate chaos.

Connor shook his head and looked at something else, anything else.

“I recall you saying you had a pool table. I was intrigued to find out it was in your living room.” He called out a successful small-talk-topic.

“Yup, she’s an old one. That baby is the centerpiece of this place.” Connor took note of how she humanized the table, and stowed away that information into his memory. Wait, why did he make an effort to store that information away, it has no importance what so eve-

“Connor?” (Y/N) was facing him from the kitchen, two cups in her hand. “You gonna sit down?”

“Oh. Yes.” He gulped and took a seat on the couch.

(Y/N)’s eyes squinted as she smiled at his mannerisms. She was amused by him, at least, that’s what Connor had hoped. Perhaps it was the way he sat. Human’s often sat with personality and slack, letting their backs curl and crunch up. But he wasn’t human, so he sat the most efficient way possible. The more he thought about it, the more he began to feel self-conscious about his positioning.

She walked over to him from the kitchen and held out a cup of coffee to him. Connor stared at it, his brow perked up as he looked up to (Y/N). She stood there holding it out for another second until her mouth opened into an ‘o’.

“Oh fu- Sorry Connor. I just keep-” She cut herself off as she walked back to the kitchen and dumped both mugs. 

As the android watched her, he then remembered all the times she treated him like a human. She scolded him for being in the rain and then sheltered him with the umbrella. She gave him a glass so he could experience a toast. And now she had made him a cup of coffee. The memories only made him stare at her harder, watching as she returned to the couch flustered with her own embarrassment.

“I was just going to watch a movie tonight and head to bed after.” She pulled a blanket over her feet as she nestled into the far end of the couch. “Would you like to join me?” Her head tilted as she watched Connor. Her eyes then widened, hand quickly going up to touch her brows in an attempt to hide her face for a second. “To watch the movie of course! Not to go to bed…” Even from the other side of the couch Connor could see her cheeks tint red. Seeing her fluster and get embarrassed over her own words made his biocomponents heat up for some reason. “I mean… do androids sleep?” She changed the subject again, the new question pulling Connor from his thoughts.

“Android’s don’t require sleep but we can enter a state that resembles sleep. It’s usually used in domestic models for families that find it more natural for the android to be on the same cycle as them.” He felt a pleasure in informing her, finding as though it made him feel useful and like he was having an actual conversation.

“Do you sleep Connor?” Her face went soft. The only lines to be found were those of her creased brows.

Why would he sleep? “I have no need to.” He found himself leaning forward slightly.

“Have you tired?” Her brow rose as she probed further, her nature as a detective finally surfacing.

Connor’s brows furrowed as his LED went yellow for a second. “I-I don’t think that’s possible. However I can enter a shutdown state if necessary.” 

“Hmm.” She pondered as Connor watched her. Was this what it looked like when a human stored information away in their minds? If so, Connor liked it. The way she stared at nothing as she focused on whatever was running though her mind made him want to store away the face she made during this process.

Her silence stopped as she pulled out a remote. “Alright. What movie do you want to watch?”

He looked over at the black screen. “Something classic.”

She smiled as though she didn’t expect him to actually answer with a real request. “Classic eh? Any particular reason why you wanna watch a classic?”

A quick scan of her house indicated that all of the music, movies, and art she liked seemed to have a pattern of being ‘classics’. “It would be my first time watching a movie. A classic seems suitable for the occasion.” He half lied.

(Y/N) smiled as she bundled herself up in the blanket, turning on the T.V to pick something out. “Wow, I feel like I’m taking away your movie virginity.”

Still looking at the screen, Connor furrowed his brows at the comment, bemused by her choice of words.

They sat apart from each other on the couch watching the movie (Y/N) had picked out. Connor would glance over at her, noticing that she would mouth some of the lines in the movie. It was very similar to the time where she sang along with the old song. Her couch re-enactment stopped when her lips parted. The change in behaviour caused Connor to actually look at the movie in order to see what had made her react that way. The two main characters in the movie were kissing. (Y/N) audibly sighed. It would seem as though this scene made her swoon. He gulped, something inside him wanted to be the reason she swooned. Connor studied the scene, first the man held the resisting woman’s wrists, then he slowly kissed her neck up to her ear. Before the characters could kiss, they were interrupted by the obvious antagonists of the movie. From there, Connor really paid more attention to the film.

“I don’t understand. Why don’t they request a word with the king? Historical data shows that noblemen were allowed a word with the kin-” Connor’s inquiry was quickly cut off by a fiery detective.

“Because he’s not a nobleman anymore! That happened like 30 minutes ago!” She gripped the blankets as she continued to stare at the T.V.

Connor took note of this and continued watching. He was truly taking in the idea of the movie, following along with its storyline. This of course made him bring up some questions.

“Why does she have aluminum foil on her dress? Aluminum foil wasn’t around in that era.” He tore his eyes from the movie to look at (Y/N) for an answer.

“Costume design flaw.” She spoke, eyes still fixated on the screen.

…

“An average horse couldn’t make that jump.” He tilted his head, hand lifting up to gesture to the scene before them.

(Y/N) side-eyed him. “How about an extraordinary horse?”

Connor’s brows furrowed at her exceptional answer. He was starting to relax into the couch, his body only coming into action when he found himself perplexed by the logic within the movie.

…

“Why would the king act so illogical? I don’t understand why a whole kingdom would give him such a title.” He leaned forward, animating his confusion.

“I know right!” She looked at him with wide eyes as she enthusiastically slanted ahead on the couch.

…

“Wait-wait-wait! This is my favourite part! Wait for it!” (Y/N) was bouncing in her seat, until she had inadvertently seated herself in between the crack of the two couch cushions.  
A slap-stick scene played out where two characters fell comically down a hill, only to end up in a river at the bottom.

The lively woman slapped her blanketed knee as she laughed. “Ahhh… that shit gets me every time.”

Connor let out a side smirk as he watched her enjoy the movie, his gaze lingered on her for a while until different noises played in the movie.

The film was playing a scene in which the hero pulled another character out of the water to perform CPR on. It made little sense that they would know how to perform such a procedure in that era, but Connor detected that it was another ‘design flaw’.

“Heh, that’s kinda like how you saved me.” She scoffed and Connor turned to look at her, surprised by what she had said. But more surprised by how close they had gotten over the course of the movie. It would seem all their energetic commotion caused them to be a foot apart from one another. She turned her head to continue watching the movie, but Connor felt unsatisfied with her comment.

“Saved you? Detective, you saved me.” He leaned forward to try and look at her face. “In fact, I’ve been meaning to ask why you did it.”

“Did what?” She scoffed, still deep into the movie.

“Save me. Why did you save me?” His brows furrowed as he felt determination bellow through his question.

(Y/N) squinted her eyes into a faint wince as she turned her head to the android. “Connor… are you really asking me this?”

Connor nodded.

The detective rolled her eyes and jerked her head closer to his with a snarled lip. “Because it was going to shoot you!”

Connor’s face dropped all expression in an attempt to nullify the increasing strain. “(Y/N) you should know by now that I’m just a machine. I’m replaceable. But yo-“

“Stop saying you are just a machine.” She enunciated each word, cutting him off as she grabbed his knee tightly. The shock of what she had said plus the physical contact she made, caused Connor’s eyes to widen slightly. He watched her as she scanned his face. “I thought you were going to die on that bridge, and I did everything I could to stop that from happening.” Her grip tightened on his knee increasing his focus on her face as well as the warmth inside of him. “So don’t you dare tell me it was all for nothing… because I knew what was on the line in that moment.” Her eyes flicked back and forth between his.

Connor felt air pass through his lips as he fully processed her words. He knew what it all meant but he didn’t know what to make of it. She just kept staring back at him, her grip finally loosening. He found no comfort from her removing her hand away from his knee. Something new inside him pulled at his fibers to act out and grab her hand to put it back. But he subdued those impulses, still trapped in her stare. She deserved an answer.

“While I don’t agree with your decision… Thank you, Detective.”

Her face softened into a solemn smile. “You’re welcome.”

 

They finished the movie, but Connor was still stunned by the small conversation they had. Once outside, he found himself admiring the orange bloom in the sky as the sun set. Thoughts of their conversation still ran in his head, all the way from (Y/N)’s house to the station. It wouldn’t stop playing in his mind – the way she looked at him as if he meant something. It was so distracting that when he finally parked at the station he ended up just sitting there thinking about it. He slipped into his mind palace to regrettably update Amanda on the investigation.

With a bloom of white he opened his eyes to see the perfect garden before him. The air was clear and the smell was far fresher than the smells of Detroit. But, there was a noise – one that didn’t fit the garden atmosphere. He stood still, honing in on what the sound was.

“I love you baby… and if it’s quite alright...”

That old song.

Connor’s brows furrowed hard as he slowly made his way around the garden, tracking down the location of the sound. Once around the large pond he saw a pool table next to a bush of roses. Moving closer he saw a record player behind it. He went up to investigate, dragging his fingers along the soft green material of the table.

A familiar gentle voice spoke out. “Oh pretty baby… don’t bring me down I pray…”

His eyes darted up to the record player, surprised by the change of singer.

“Oh pretty baby, now that I’ve found you stay…” It wasn’t coming from the record player anymore.

Connor anxiously looked all around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. In the quick commotion he noticed her – (Y/N), walking across the crystal white bridge towards him. She was in a beautiful dress that was sleek and simple at the top, but got disordered past the waistline with different types of fabric jaggedly layered overtop of one another. Regardless of its chaotic layering, it still trailed off her body giving Connor a hard time concentrating on anything else. She seemed so pure here, yet she still had that guile just underneath it all. How was she in here? His head quirked to the side as he took a small step forward, trying to make out if what he was seeing was really there.

“-And let me love you baby.” (Y/N) delicately held out her hand to him.

Connor felt the air get sucked out of him as he watched her call out to him with words that shouldn’t mean anything to him. He took another step forward, his hand raising to meet hers.

“Let me love you…”

_Please do…_

Connor’s fingers barely grazed the skin of her fing-

“CONNOR!”

Connor’s eyes shot open as his head jerked forward, nearly hitting the steering wheel. He looked around, it was dark out.

“Connor! What the fuck!” Hank was banging on the window of the car. “I’ve been waiting in the station for 2 hours now! Where the fuck have you been!?” Hank looked at the keys in the ignition, realising the car wasn’t even on.

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck are you doing? How long have you been sitting here?” His voice was muffled due to the glass barrier. But no amount of glass could muffle that pissed off expression.

Connor rolled down the window. “I’m sorry Lieutenant. I came here to pick you up.” He then started the car again.

Hank grumbled as he moved to the passenger side. “Well you’re a little late.” He sat down with a grunt.

“(Y/N) and I watched a movie.” Connor informed his lieutenant, an attempt to provide a reasonable excuse as to why he was late.

Hank’s anger subsided as he cocked his head at the android. He stared at him for a bit until he deemed Connor was telling the truth. “What one?”

Connor replied with the title of the movie and Hank huffed, turning his attention back to the windshield.

“Good pick.” He mumbled as he nodded his head to himself.

“It’s a classic.” Connor added on.

They sat in silence for a bit, staring out the windshield until Hank sighed.

“Go on. Take us home.”

_Home._

Was Hank implying his house was Connor’s as well? More than that – his home was Connor’s as well? The endearing thought made Connor think about all these things he’s experienced so far. All the confusion he has encountered during his time with Hank and (Y/N).

Connor wanted to ask Hank what was happening to him. He wanted to tell him everything he was experiencing in some effort to understand what was going on. But a knot in his throat kept him silent. 

Was he turning deviant? 

Maybe he could ignore these feelings.

Were they even feelings?

He can’t feel.

Maybe they would go away. 

Did he want them to go away?

The vicious cycle of unanswered questions continued within Connor’s mind.


	8. Percent Chance

\----------YOU----------- ------- ----- --- -- -  
Every single muscle in your body was so sore, it made getting out of bed and going to work just fucking delightful. No amount of hot water would heal your shocked body, and the way you sat at your desk didn’t help either. Your hand cinched itself onto a sore neck tendon in an attempt to alleviate the pain. As you massaged yourself, you closed your eyes – giving them a break from the bright screen. Your mind drifted off to a familiar topic that it had toyed around with often. The subject of that very topic was sitting neatly at his desk, working away with his cute determined face. You took in a deep breath as you thought back to the movie you watched with him. Your fingers pinched the muscles surrounding your neck vertebrae as your mind traveled down a different path. A quick flash, provided by your devious imagination, granted you with the image of an alternate altercation where you and Connor weren’t watching the movie, but instead were very distracted by a different activity. His breathless pants and nimble fingers sending chills down your tender spine. You pull at his jeans, a signal you assumed he wouldn’t understand, making him gasp out. What was underneath those fancy jeans of his…

BZZZT

Your buzzing phone startled you out of your daydream, making you quickly pull your hands away from your neck. The buzzing hushed once you picked it up and looked at the notification. It was from an old source of yours. You read further to discover another lead for your case. Perfect. Now if only Gavin would show up, then you could actually get out to follow up on it. In your wait you decided to get up for a coffee. As you stood in the breakroom making the beverage, the familiar topic of your mind walked into the room as well.

“Last time I checked, you don’t drink coffee.” You smirked at him over your shoulder.

“You’d be correct.” He shot a smile back that made your knees weak. Oh fuck, that simple smile would be the death of you. “I came over to talk with you.”

That’s interesting, Connor doing something that doesn’t benefit his mission. You welcomed this changed with a low grumble.

“Hmm. Shoot.” You poured your coffee into a paper cup.

“How is your case going?” His voice was calm yet curious.

You spun around, coffee now in hand. “Funny you should ask.” You leaned back on the counter, stirring the contents of your cup. “Apparently my intel guy isn’t dead like I thought. He gave me a hot tip that the bartender at Neon Sirens has seen some shit and is willing to talk if we make some sort of deal with him.”

Connor’s LED turned yellow.

“Would it be any trouble if I assist you with your questioning?” His head leaned forward slightly - a persuasion tactic. “You’ve helped Hank and I with our case, it’s only fair if we help back.” One corner of his mouth popped up as his eyes lightened.

Who knew an android built for negotiation would be so good at it. “Well…” Your eyes rolled up. “Gavin’s late again and who knows when he’ll show up…” You sucked on your bottom lip, making Connor wait on your word. With a pop you let your lip go and stared at the android. “Okay… you can come. But I want you to do something first.” A devious smirk contorts your face as you lean forward off the counter and towards Connor. His eyes widened as you brought your face up next to his, standing on your tiptoes so you mouth was close to his ear. You whispered your instructions and pulled back to see those brown brows furrow. Before he could open his mouth, you started walking.

“Let’s roll, Connor.”

You stopped at Hank’s desk with Connor trailing beside you. Hank looked up at you and then the android. You looked to Connor with a smile and then nodded at him.

Connor opened his mouth, and hesitated to speak. “Are you coming with us ‘Old Fart’?” He spoke flatly, only enhancing the comedic effect of it all.

Hank glared at Connor, and then switched his attention to you, extremely unamused. “What are you doin’ to me kid. Don’t teach it shit like that!” He gestured to the android as he spoke.

You laughed, nearly snorting as you stopped long enough to retort. “Says the man who swears in front of him every second.” You put your hands on your hips.

Hank grunted and stuck up a special finger. “Fuck you.”

A huge smile dominated your face as you turned and pointed finger guns to the android. “Connor. Say it.”

Connor stared down at the lieutenant with a faintly nervous face. “Fuck you.”

Hank slowly hung his head into his hands, bringing it up again while dragging his fingertips against his face with a long deep sigh.

Tears tipped at the corners of your eyes as you laughed. “Bye Hank!” You made your way out of the office, hearing Connor behind you.

“Goodbye Lieutenant!”

 

The two of you borrowed a cruiser and headed over to Neon Sirens.

Upon stopping, you looked over at the android – prepping him before he left the car. “Okay Connor. This is a strip club, so I’m going to highly advise you not to lick anything.”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow for half a second. “I don’t believe I can promise you that.” His face held something underneath it – something unregulated.

The fact that he listened to protocols, but wouldn’t listen to your own advice, made you roll your eyes. “Fine… if you lick up some weird android transmitted disease. Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” You got out of the car and Connor followed. You leaned against the vehicle, eyeing up the place from across the street as Connor continued to speak.

“Cyberlife Androids cannot contract diseases from any contact with mucus. The only way a virus can enter is through probing.” His voice turned formal again.

You sighed, staring ahead. “Hmm… humans transmit diseases through probing too.” With an arched brow, you looked over your shoulder at Connor who was on the other side of the car. He looked back, slightly puzzled. You scoffed and shook your head.

“Just stay close to me and try not to look like a cop.” You raised your brows at him as he meandered over to your side of the car.

“How do you suggest I appear less like an officer? I was designed specifically to look like one.” This was as close as Connor would get to being sassy.

Your mouth drew into a hard line. “Hmm” Suddenly, you pulled the car door open and rummaged through the glove box, pulling out a beanie. “Uh. Wear this.” The android froze as you reached up and pulled the beanie over his head, and specifically his LED. “And take off this.” You then pulled at his jacket, loosening it away from his arms and torso. Then at his tie… oh his tie. The very act of removing his clothes made your breath hitch, but now wasn’t the time for those thoughts. You looked up to see Connor watching you with a slightly stunned expression. Your eyes trailed to his lips that were now slightly parted.

“There.” You quickly said in an attempt to break whatever tension you created.

Connor turned to look in the dark reflection of the car window. He’s checking himself out to see what he looks like. This little action intrigued you, giving you some evidence that he was more than just a cold machine.

“Lookin good Connor.” A smirk overtook your face, as you tried to say something that was endearing and reassuring.

Connor perked up, looking back at you with a faint smile. “Thank you, Detective.”

 

The bass was pumping loud enough to shake your heart as you wormed your way through the crowd. The dampness of strangers’ skin stuck to your coat as you brushed by them. The air was thick and humid from the sheer sweat and smoke that emitted from the less than noble patrons of the club.

How could the place be this packed on a Thursday night?

“(Y/N)!?”

That familiar wobbly voice rang in your ears making you stop to look around for the source. There you saw Connor attempting to keep up with you through the crowd. It must have been harder for him since you were smaller and much more capable of weaving through people.

You reached out to him, grabbing onto his arm. “Connor, keep up.” He trailed along with you thanks to the new link you created.

With a grunt, you sat yourself down at the bar while Connor stood behind you. It was easy to see that he was analyzing the place just by the way he stared at things.

At the end of the bar you could see him – the bartender that would further your case.

“Oi! Bartender!” You yelled over the loud mush of noises.

He sauntered over, leaning in close to hear your order. But you weren’t thirsty for a drink, instead, you were thirsty for knowledge. [Fuck what a stupid line that is.]

“Heard you’re girls are having problems with red ice.” Your eyes narrowed at him in an attempt to keep him locked in one spot.

“You that detective Antwan told me about?” He leaned closer. “Listen, you keep those drug fucks out of here and away from my girls. And I’ll tell ya anything.”

Victory pulled at your lips. “Tell me what you know and I promise I’ll get the fuckers.”

 

\----CONNOR----- ----- ---- --- -- -  
Connor was over stimulated with all of the substances, logos, lights, people, and sounds. So much scanning that it actually made him close his eyes to stop it all for a couple of seconds. He grounded himself by grabbing onto (Y/N)’s barstool, earning a quick smile from the woman herself. 

She leaned her head closer to him. “It’s kind of different from Club Eden, isn’t it?”

Connor looked around again, gulping once he saw a man vomit near on the other side of the room. “Yes. Very different.”

(Y/N) turned her head again to talk to the man who Connor had analyzed to be Blake Whitman – charged with assault and expired alcohol serving licence.

He looked elsewhere to see women in string bikinis dancing on top of the tables, stabilizing themselves with their designated pole. Connor watched one in particular. She had glowing neon paint handprints all along her body. His idle finger made contact with the fabric of (Y/N)’s coat as an image of (Y/N) in the same position flashed within his mind. Those neon handprints trailing up her inner thighs, just underneath that string bikini. Blue handprints around her neck with bright yellow ones trailing down her stomach, all just underneath that thin fabric. His imagination showed him (Y/N) biting her bottom lip like she often did, all while teasing her fingers around the edge of the strings that kept parts of her a sinful secret.

A hot sensation burned in his jeans. He wanted to tighten his tie or play with his coin - anything to distract himself from these thoughts. But he was helpless to stand there and lay waste to what his mind forged. 

He wanted those handprints to be his, he wanted to mark her. It had to be his hands, dragging themselves all along her skin to touch her in the most intimate of ways. The warmth, he wanted to feel that heat, wanted her to feel the heat he felt. Needed to combine those feelings. Hold her neck, make her sigh and swoon in his arms. Touch her skin, feel her quiver and sweat like a human, taste her salty sweat and sweet lips, smell her soft hair and the shampoo that tainted it, hear her shudder and moan – quiet whimpers and low growls that rolled at the back of her throat, see her get lost under his touch with half lidded eyes and a gaping mouth that held a beautiful ‘o’ on her lips.

“Connor! C’mon.” (Y/N) had tugged on his arm, shocking him enough to gasp. Thankfully, the music was so loud she couldn’t hear the sound he made.

What was happening to him? Why was his mind running rampant like that? He moved to follow her but felt a stiffness beneath his pants. The friction of moving felt good, but the extreme confusion made it all fade away. He couldn’t help feel somewhat dirty for the sensation, but it all happened so quickly there was no time, nor any need, to analyze it further. That, or he just wanted to pretend all of that never happened.

They moved through the club into a backroom that hushed the booming noise outside. Their entrance garnered the attention of a dozen girls all sitting at their own dressing tables.

“Amber, I need you to tell this woman about the guy.” Blake, the bartender stood right in front of a woman who was busy applying glitter to her eyes.

The woman being called upon turned in her seat, looking (Y/N) up and down with an air of disgust. She shot her attention back to the bartender.

“She’s a cop! I can’t tell her! Why did you even let her in!?” The woman stood up, putting her face right up against Blake’s.

The man stood against her as if they were two bulls with interlocking horns. “Because she’s going to help you guys stay out of the fucking gutter!”

Connor, in an attempt to focus on something else, scanned the other women in the room, making sure to run background checks on them all to get a better understanding of the situation. It was either that, or listen to the two heated humans arguing.

“I rather be in a fucking gutter then behind bars again! Go fuck yourselves!” Connor could hear the woman elevating her tone to match the man’s. It was almost background noise as he spotted a girl 4 tables down starting to shake in her seat as she slumped forward.

“Amber right? I can help you. I promise you won’t be in any legal trouble what-so-ever.” The female detective tried interjecting into the argument.

Connor scanned the convulsing woman, showing him evidence of mucus foam secretion as well as involuntary REM. His UI displayed the woman’s chance of survival – 35%, and it continued to drop.

“I’ve heard all that shit before. You think I’ll fall for shit like that twice?”

“Amber. You have my-“

Connor placed his hand on his partner’s shoulder as he continued to stare at the dying woman.

“(Y/N). That woman is convulsing and has a 33% chance of living. Do you have the emergency adrenaline kit?” He held out an open palm.

“Wha-” (Y/N) looked over to what he was staring at. “Oh god. Yeah, h- here!” She fumbled to get out the kit from her pocket, and place it in his hand. “Blake, call an ambulance now!”

Connor quickly yet steadily strutted up to the dancer, pulling her slumped body off of the desk and onto the ground. (Y/N) on the other hand, ran up quickly to the escalating situation – getting the attention and screams of the woman surrounding her.

“Do you know how to use i-“

Before the female detective could finish her question, Connor had popped the cap off the needle and stabbed it down onto the woman’s bicep. The dancer jolted off the ground, hunching over and shaking violently.

Connor sat back, watching as his partner took off her jacket and draped it over the woman’s shoulders. She rubbed her back as she held her hand, saying words of encouragement to her.

“You’re okay. You’re okay. We are gonna get you to a hospital. You aren’t in trouble. You’re okay.” Over and over.

The look of pure worry on (Y/N)’s face made Connor go still. For so long had he seen her playfully insult people, or sardonically chastise others, never had he seen her actually worry before. It came as a shock to him that she was taking this situation seriously. He stayed still as paramedics collected the woman, placing her on a stretcher to take her out of the building. All of his focus was still on (Y/N) as he watched her ball up her fists and exchange, or veil, that look of worry with a look of fortitude.

An hour passed as Connor watched Amber tearfully talk to (Y/N), giving her ample amounts of information regarding her old dealer. He watched as all the panicked women in the room left one by one to go home early for the night. He watched as the bartender corralled everyone out of the club. And he watched (Y/N) continue to work with that stony expression, chewing her lip no less. After everything was settled, the two detectives went back to their car in silence.

 

\------YOU------- ----- ---- --- -- -  
Connor sat down in the passenger seat, taking off the beanie and placing it back in the glove compartment. One thing ran through your mind after the dancer was taken out on a stretcher. And that ‘one thing’ had a habit of being related to the android sitting next to you. The way he calmly and coldly reacted to the woman’s near death experience like it was just a normal thing to function with. He pinned a number – a fucking pinpoint digit – to that woman’s life like she was another statistic. It was so different than when he had saved you.

“How did you know her chance of survival?” You broke the silence, still staring out the windshield.

Out of the corner of your eye you could see Connor look to you. “I run statistical scans that tell me the chances of certain things. In this case, I ran a scan on how likely it was that she would survive.” His tone was flat.

So he ran scans all the time. “Oh.” Including when you were held hostage by a deviant. “What was my chance of survival?” You darted your attention to his face, watching as his LED shined blue.

“Back there? Very low-”

“No, I mean on the bridge. When the deviant used me as a bargaining chip.” You interrupted him, focusing on that light of his that seemed to indicate when he was thinking, or feeling. You had noticed this on other androids, they would go yellow or even red when they were thinking of or feeling something intense. “What were my chances of surviving that?” You reiterated, watching his LED go yellow for a split second.

“76%” The calculation was cold. The number itself confused you though.

“So, I had a high chance at living?”

“Statistically speaking – yes.” Blank tone, blank expression.

You paused, thinking it all through knowing none of it didn’t add up. “Then why did you save me?”

There was a break in his blank expression, one that emulated distressing concern as his LED held on yellow. “I don’t know.” His eyes broke from yours, searching for the answer he was so desperate to find. “The way you looked at me… I-” He paused as he worked his way through his own mind, trying to formulate what he was experiencing. His LED flashed red. “I thought about the 24% chance that I would lose you.” Finally he looked back up to you, that distressing expression taking hold of his face and voice. “I went against what my programming was telling me to do… because I didn’t want you to die.”

The hesitation in his voice made your chin quiver. Your breaths became shallow as the realization dawned on you. You wouldn’t dare say it to him in fear of what he would do to himself. But by the look of his face, it was obvious he had a clue too but was probably in denial.

“(Y/N), I don’t know what’s happening to me.” His voice was lost as his eyes searched yours for a solution.

You gulped, his utter defeat pulling your heart into depressing depths that it had never reached before. “Connor.” You said your words as if they were steps being taken one at a time. “I don’t know what’s happening to you either, but I can promise you-” There was warmth underneath your hand as it found its way on top of Connor’s. “-everything will be alright.” You squeezed your grip on his smooth hand, earning a warm look from his face.

It was as though he was calming down just by your touch. The very realization sent a wave of heat through your body that stayed on your cheeks, hands, heart, stomach, and… lower.

When you parted your lips, they made a small smacking noise. “We have each other’s backs now.” The statement was made to nullify the non-platonic atmosphere that you felt. But instead it created the opposite effect, making your words sound even more endearing and eros filled as your hand lingered on his. He stared at you so hard, his face soft and tender.

BZZZT

Just then your phone buzzed making you rip your hands away from Connor. You checked the message. It was your neighbor telling you someone was in the process of stealing your bike again.

“Fuck.” You muttered, looking out the window to think. “Connor, I need to drop you off at the station.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write a whole scene just to have Connor imagine (Y/N) as a stripper? Yes. Yes, of course I did. Why would I not? Did I threaten the life of a fictional stripper so the reader and Connor could talk about why he saved the reader? Yes. Yes, I did.


	9. Ignite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my lovelies that this chapter took so long. I only post a chapter once I have the next one finished, so I was just taking a while to finish what would be chapter 10. Also I've been writing some future scenes so right now I'm just bridging scenes together. I wanted to write more on the next chapters (because this one is kinda sad and I wanted you guys to have a sweeter chapter to read RIGHT AFTER this one so you guys wouldn't be left on a sad note) but I couldn't leave you guys in the dark this long. So i decided to post this chapter regardless. Chapter 10 will be up shortly... and as for chapter 11... oh boy... just you wait.

\-----YOU------ ----- ---- --- -- -  
Upon dropping Connor off you noticed an unusual amount of unit vehicles parked around the station. You would be highly interested to find out was happening, but you had matters to attend to at home and your bus was just about to leave. Connor left the vehicle hesitantly, as if he was on the borderline of asking if you wanted help with your thief problems. But the erratic situation at the station seemed to have won him over fairly.

The skin on your hands stayed warm the entire ride home. Your mind was preoccupied by the recent events with the android. Your feelings for him were becoming increasingly apparent and you were just too embarrassed to admit to yourself that you were falling for an actual android. All the times that you scoffed and rolled your eyes when hearing such headlines as ‘Android Sex Officially Better’ or ‘Plastic Can’t be Beat’ – and here you were now thinking about how much you wanted to feel those android’s hands on you. You couldn’t dare imagine what Hank would think about this situation, the man who hates androids and goes on rants about how humans don’t want to love other humans anymore. Was he going to be fucking pissed if he caught wind of this.

Once you got home you ran to the small backyard you owned to witness a skinny man with an orange puffy vest attempting to hoist your bike over the fence. You were so surprised that the thief was still here that you froze for a second, baffled at how no one intervened and at how long it was taking this guy.

“Hey!” You shouted as you ran at the man.

He turned to see you, stunned by your presence he threw the bike over the fence and hoisted himself up as well. You managed to grab his leg, anchoring him back down but with a swift kick his foot slammed against the side of your face. You fell back, holding the swollen area, only to bounce back up to jump over your own fence. But once you landed on the other side you saw the culprit get away on your own bike.

“I’ll fucking get you - you fucking asshole!” You screamed into the backstreet, earning a couple barks from some neighbourhood dogs.

You couldn’t help but feel like the dogs were yelling at the thief alongside you. Sadly, their encouragement wasn’t enough to get your bike back – or to heal the swelling on your cheekbone. 

Begrudgingly, you made your way into your house knowing that was a good enough way to wrap up the day. Win some, lose some. You got more information on the Red Ice ring leader in exchange for your bike, it wasn’t a bad day so far. What would make it a great day would be to end it with a little movie and maybe a homemade dessert.

It was pitch black outside and you were halfway through your movie when your phone buzzed. You slowly meandered your way to find it, looking at the screen before you decided to answer the call. It was Hank.

“Hello?”

“(Y/N).” It was Hank alright.

“Yeah, what’s up?” You started to walk idly through your house.

There was an intake of air on the other end. “Some serious shit just went down at the station… and Connor –“

You stopped moving, the grip on your phone tightened. “Is Connor alright?” The silent pause was unbearable.

“Yeah uh… I let him borrow the car. He said he was headed over to your place. Just thought I’d warn ya.” He sounded somewhat confounded by your urgent tone.

You sighed, embarrassed by your emotional exposure. “Oh. Thanks Hank. Did something happen?”

The sound of a released breath fizzled through the speakers. “Just the usual - Connor not listening to any of my orders…”

The tone of Hank’s voice still had you worried. “What’d he do?”

“He uh – linked up, or whatever, with a dying android. It freaked him out a bit. He’s been a little quiet ever since.”

You continued walking through your house. “Okay. Why is he coming to my place?”

Hank sighed. “Fucking beats me kid.”

You nodded to no one. “Alright, thanks for the heads up.”

“No problem. Night.” He sounded tired, but still made an effort to not sound grumpy to you.

“Night Hank.”

You hung up the phone, looking around your house as your mind buzzed. Connor was coming over to see you out of his own free will. This was odd. Welcomed… but odd. For some reason your palms started to sweat. You became slightly self-conscious of your ‘pajama-casual’ look and upon realizing this, you chastised yourself for even thinking like that. You shouldn’t care what you look like in front of him, he’s just an android co-worker. 

What could he possibly gain by coming to your house right now? Did he discover some new information and want to discuss it with you? The noise of your movie broke you from your thoughts and you decided to pause it in order to think clearly. However, you weren’t given the chance after you heard a knock at the door.

Your heart jumped at the intrusive noise and the rest of your body followed. You quickly walked over to the door, pausing before you touched the handle as not seem too eager. Upon opening it you saw him there, standing right in front of you, wet from the fresh nightly rainfall. 

“Hey, Connor.”

“Good evening, Detective.” He nodded, still standing in the rain.

You didn’t want to allude to the fact that you knew about what had happened today so you decided to just let him in, no questions asked. “Um. Come in.” You quickly stood to the side, allowing him to enter. “Uh…” Once he was in you looked around your house, wondering how to host him. “You want to watch the rest of this movie with me?” You gestured to the playing film.

He stared at you for a second, his face blank as he seemed a little lost. With a spark of realization his mouth opened. “Yes. I would like that.”

Before you could take a seat, a hand was laid gently on your shoulder and directed you to turn around.

“How did you bruise your face, Detective?” He seemed to have broken out of his own numbness long enough to be distracted by your swollen cheek.

“Oh, I caught the thief in the act and he kicked me in the face.” You chuckled, trying to bring down the serious tone Connor brought into your house. “He got away.”

For a split second Connor face scrunched up as his LED flashed red. But in that same instant he composed himself, bringing his hand back down to his side. “You should put ice on it.”

“I was.” You wouldn’t need any ice when you had his cool tone to freeze your face.

His distant icy attitude threw you off. This wasn’t right.

The two of you sat silently watching the movie, however you were too busy side-eyeing him to even see what was happening on the screen. You didn’t want to bring up the elephant in the room, instead you waited on him to willingly divulge the information to you. 

Within the movie, a scene played out where one of the characters was faced with death. They begged to live but their life was taken away from them – their death rattle echoed through the room. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Connor tensing up in his spot, his brows actually furrowing as his hands gripped the fabric of his pants. He was suffering in silence and he would continue to do so unless you nudged him in the right direction.

You swallowed, the noise breaking the thick silence between you two. “Connor. Do you wanna talk about what happened at the station today?” You had your head turned to him, no longer invested in the movie – not that you were ever invested once Connor arrived.

He turned his attention to you, again taking a second to process what you said. “I can recite the events for you. Is that what you would like?”

You wanted more than that, but it was a start. “Sure.”

“Deviant’s infiltrated the station, globalizing a message to all other androids.” Connor sat up straight as he delivered each bullet point of today’s events. “Hank and I apprehended a deviant on the rooftop. I probed its mind for information and discovered something from its memory.” He paused, LED flashing yellow as his eyes darted away in thought. “It died while I was connected to it. But I managed to see the word ‘Jericho’ painted on rusted metal.” His eyes stayed in place, held within his memory.

“That’s great. Another lead right?” You provoked the positive in the situation in an attempt to see how he would react.

His eyes shot back to yours as his LED went back to blue. “Yes. We plan to follow that up tomorrow once Hank has fully rested.” His speech pattern was far too stable, there was no personality to it at all.

Something was wrong.

“Did anything else happen when you linked with the android’s memory?” You pushed farther, your inner detective surfacing for the better.

Connor didn’t take his gaze away from yours. “No. Nothing important.” His eye twitched slightly as his LED flashed yellow. For a second you could see… pain.

A sigh squeezed past your lips, your breaking heart pushing you to pry harder. “Connor.” You shuffled closer to him on the couch. “Why did you come here?” The breath in your lungs held on the question, feeling there was something else at stake.

Connor’s LED held on yellow as he averted his gaze from you. “I don’t know.” A breath passed his parted lips as he turned to face you again, worry and serenity fighting for domain on his face. “My processors seem to run smoother when I’m here.”

This answer surprised you a bit, it was as if he was trying to admit to some emotion but was cloaking it in technical terms. “My house calms you down?”

“In a way, yes.” He was holding back. 

If he was trying this hard to keep quiet then maybe it was safe to respect that and move on. But you were going to give him one more push, one that really let him know he was safe here.

“Connor. You know we have each other’s backs now…” You forced a smile as you leaned closer. “You can tell me what’s on that computer mind of yours.” The forced smile turned into a side smirk upon hearing your own quip. “Or…” You grabbed the T.V remote, looking to the screen. “We can stay up all night and watch movies.” The silence brought you back to look at him in order to gauge his response. “I can do either…” With that you shrugged your shoulders. 

Whatever would make him feel better, you were game – if he wanted to go out and hunt deviants, then you were putting your socks back on because you would be right at his side in a matter of seconds. Anything to wipe that look of his face – the look that made you discover a new hurt you had never felt before. One that tugged on your chest, squeezing your lungs and twisting your stomach. It was agonizing to see his desolate expression, his eyebrows twitching as his eyes scrunched into a faint wince. 

You looked back to the T.V screen, unable to bear the strain on his face. Just when you thought you’d only get silence…

“What did you feel when the deviant held you over the bridge?”

The sound of his wavering voice had your attention immediately. 

“I felt… scared.” You responded without hesitation. He looked at you and you reiterated on your answer. “…Pure fear…” The words left on a gasp through your lips.

Connor struggled to keep his brows from moving as his LED went yellow again. “Why did you feel that way?”

You knew the answer was obvious, but fought the urge to roll your eyes knowing it wasn’t obvious to him. With a gulp, you admitted the apparent, but painful, truth.

“I thought I was going to die.”

The two of you locked eyes.

Connor’s lips parted.

“I believe I experienced that-” He took in a breath. “- that same feeling.” It was clear that he was attempting to stabilize his own speech.

The sound of his voice hurt you, so you leaned closer. “I know it’s scary. But you’re safe now.”

He broke eye contact as his LED blinked red. His hands balled up and relaxed repeatedly in an increasingly erratic pace. “I just don’t understand why. I’m a machine, this shouldn’t be happening. I’ve run over 46 software scans and nothing has detected the issue.” His brows were creased harshly, a mix of pain and anger contorting his features.

Something was really wrong, and you were on damage control duty. You quickly put your hand onto his, trying to get his attention. “Maybe nothing’s wrong.” Your grip tightened but he was unresponsive, so you continued. “I know you’d like to think that this _unknown thing_ is a threat, but maybe it’s something good.” You tilted you head, trying to look at his face. “We have fear because it’s a form of self-preservation. Maybe you are adapting to save yourself.”

Connor continued to stare into the distance, his LED now holding on red. “I don’t want to feel those things though.” His worried eyes looked into yours. “I don’t like them.”

“Connor…”

You hand slowly made its way to the back of his neck. Upon impact his brows twitched, his expression was strained as though he was fighting something back. All it took was to see his chin quiver and you were pulling his head into your chest. He was awkwardly bent to meet the height difference, but you slid back so he could elongate his body properly. The awkwardness didn’t matter though, because his face was now cradled within the hollow of your chest. Your fingers curled into his brown hair, just hovering above his scalp. You had the urge to say something to sooth his buzzing mind, but nothing felt sincere enough for this moment. Instead, you pressed his skull against you harder, your hand placed against the side of his head with your fingers just barely touching his cheeks.

Connor’s hands hesitantly reached up to your shirt, clutching the fabric with a sense of desperation.

“I-I-I-” His voice was scattered into broken static. “I felt scared.”

A pang of sorrow hit you when you felt his fingers dip harder into your flesh.

Your heart broke.

\----CONNOR------ ----- --- - - ---- -  
What was this feeling growing within him?

One moment he was lost, shrouded in uncertainty and actual fear. But now – now it felt as though he were wrapped up in a warm blanket. It felt as though there was a hot goo trickling through his components. Had one of them started leaking? It would be a relief if the answer were that simple, sadly these things were more complex. His stomach felt warmest of all. In that moment it had felt like nothing else mattered… not even the mission. And that frightened Connor. What was he without his mission? Scared to discover anything more about what was happening to him, he urged himself to let go of her. 

But he couldn’t.

His fingers curled into her shirt, pulling hard against the fabric in an attempt to pull his face farther into her chest. He wanted to be closer. He wanted to wrap himself in what she had to offer, all the sincerity, consideration, and compassion. If he had to get lost within a feeling, he wanted it to be this one.

“It’s okay...” He heard her whisper, her chin resting on his head as her other hand rested on his back, rubbing it gently. The words and physical contact made Connor let out a shaky breath. He then breathed in the air that filtered through her shirt, making him lull his head against her chest. No scent, no matter how pure or fresh, or whether it came from the real world or his mind palace, was finer than that of her scent.  
“You’ll feel good as new in the morning.” Her heavenly words coated his panicked artificial heart, comforting it to beat at a slower pace. “I promise.” Her lips brushed against the top of his head, sending a warm shock through his body.

 

She held him until she fell asleep, her limp body still protectively clutching his body. Connor laid there for hours, listening to her slowly beating heart, feeling her chest rise and fall in accordance to those beats. Her body was warm against him as his mind ran over and over everything that had happened so far. All these new sensations, all the choices he made, all the software instability warnings… he knew what was happening – he was a detective android after all. Much like (Y/N), he was a contradiction – she was graceful yet chaotic, Connor was a deviant hunter turned deviant. He just wouldn’t admit it. Admitting his deviancy would mean he was going against his only reason for existence. 

But what if he had another reason to exist?

He tilted his head up, looking at the sleeping woman curled around him. She looked as pure as she did in his mind palace, but here she seemed more at peace. It was 3:29 am according to the old clock in her living room. Perhaps it was time to place her in her own bed, for it was unhealthy for humans to sleep in awkward positions. He regretfully pulled away from her grasp, only doing so because it was for her own good. It was quiet when he picked her up her up off the couch, like everything in the world hushed itself so he could focus on her in this very moment. 

Once he made it into her room, he finally got a look at the most personal space a human could have. He set her on her bed, staring at her unconscious body momentarily.  
His hand reached out and dragged along her shin as he stepped back. “Goodnight (Y/N)…”  
With that, he left and headed to the station. During his wait for Hank, he browsed the internet, analyzing different strands of music. Some of which he disliked, others he enjoyed hearing. It was almost as if he was actually listening to the songs. He had to save them for later.


	10. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... You leave the best comments. I couldn't ask for anything more. Thank you.
> 
> Now lets stop being sad fucks and get some happy shit going.

\-------CONNOR----- ---- ----------- --- -- - -  
Connor and Hank spent the day searching data bases for any links to the word ‘Jericho’. They intermittently went in and out of the evidence room, checking if there were any clues that explained what the word meant. They knew it was a place since every deviant they crossed mentioned it as a safe haven. So the best thing to do was to find where it was.

Connor glanced over at (Y/N)’s desk every now and then. That agitated feeling growing within him every time he saw her empty chair.

“Hank.” Connor peered past his monitor to look over at the lieutenant.

“Yeah.” The man groaned, eyes still on his terminal.

“Where is detective (Y/N)?” His head tilted.

Hank’s brows twitched and he looked up at Connor, staring at him for a moment with skepticism. “Out in the field somewhere. She’s gotta work on her own case now.”

“Right.” His features dropped lightly as both of them returned their attention to their own devices.

That does explain why she isn’t here.

Connor hesitantly spoke out again. “Hank.”

The lieutenant sighed and lulled his head to look at the android. “Yes, Connor.” His tone was getting increasingly agitated.

“I need to inform you on my software status.”

“Connor, I don’t need to know anything about that – I can barely understand my phone settings.” Hank scoffed and wafted a hand at his partner, continuing to read the documents on his display.

“That’s the thing, Lieutenant. I don’t understand mine either.” Connor’s head tilted, eyes trying to stay steady.

Hank’s face scrunched up. “You don’t have a phone. Do you?”

“My own settings.” Connor reiterated his statement, leaning forward in his chair as he felt some truth seep out.

Upon hearing this, Hank turned his full attention to the android. “Oh…” His facial expression was cautious but accepting.

Connor let out a deep sigh as his LED went yellow. “I was made to complete a mission. One mission. And at one point I would do anything to complete that mission.” His jaw clenched as he remembered his old misguided determination. His eyes darted around his desk as he found the proper words to say. “But now… it’s almost like it’s an option. A-and I have other things I want to do.” The grip he had on his knees tightened as he awaited his partner’s response, still thinking over everything that was unanswerable in his mind.

“Connor…” Hank’s voice was low and sympathetic.

The android peered up at his partner, switching between looking at the man and staring past him to think. “I don’t know what’s happening to me Hank.”

Hank’s brows pulled inward and he leaned forward on his desk. “It’s okay...”

His voice was reassuring, and even that befuddled Connor because he shouldn’t need reassurance. He shouldn’t need anything. He especially shouldn’t need to be comforted by (Y/N). Connor’s LED flicked red for a split second. “It all just seems to get increasingly unstable when I’m around (Y/N).”

His hands felt restless so he pulled out his coin, flipping it over his knuckles as he sat there looking at Hank. 

His partner’s eyes narrowed. “You threw the mission for her.” The man sucked on a tooth, staring at the android with conviction.

Connor gulped, his heel now bopping up and down on the floor as his LED flicked red for three seconds. “I couldn’t let her die. No matter how small the chance.”

The floodgates that held all his secrets had finally started to break, and it was making him uncontrollably anxious. The coin erratically flowed between his nibble fingers, it was going too fast.

Hank leaned closer. “You care for her?” His question sounded more like a statement. But Connor didn’t care to determine what he was getting at, because he himself was riding the tidal wave of secrets that all flowed out of him mouth.

“I feel like I’m overheating when I’m with her.” He pinched the coin within his knuckle and stopped his jittering foot. “Like I’m not in control anymore.” His gaze was fixed to Hank, waiting for his answer – for any hint – for his reaction – for consequences.

There was a long pause.

“No fucking way.” Hank slowly leaned back in his chair, still staring at Connor. “I don’t believe this.” He scoffed and shook his head.

“You don’t believe what Lieutenant?” Connor leaned closer, eager to hear the lieutenant’s discovery.

“You fucking idiot… how-” The lieutenant angrily fell over his own words, stopping completely so he could get out a proper sentence. “Connor. You’re in love.” Hank cringed over his choice of words, shaking his head. The android on the other hand, looked to the ground with creased brows, thinking inward to see if that word correlated with the sensations he felt. 

Hank’s grunt broke him out of thought. “This is fucking nuts, I knew you were becoming deviant.” The accusation wasn’t stated as a negative thing, it came out as a normal angry grumble from him. As if the statement was more of a confirmation to himself. 

Connor did not like this proclamation, his jaw clenched as he defensively sat up straight. “Lieutenant Anderson, I am not a deviant.” He spoke flatly but with enough conviction to make it sound true. However, that lie wasn’t meant for Hank.

The Lieutenant jutted his head forward over his desk, ready to go off. “Yeah, okay. You stop the mission to watch a movie with her. You’ve started daydreaming now. You look at her every 10 minutes like clockwork. You want to say you’re not deviant, go ahead. You’re just lying to yourself, and her.” Hank leaned back in his chair with a victorious sneer, finished with his rebuttal.

Connor’s defensive position deflated as he registered all those statements to be true. Hank lived up to his title, he truly was a great detective – now if only he’d focus on the investigation instead of Connor. The Lieutenant was right.

Connor’s expression seemed lost as he looked up to him partner. “What do I do?”

A tired sigh struggled its way out of the Lieutenants lungs. “Connor. You do whatever the fuck you want to do.” He stared at the android with responsiveness, trying to help Connor make the final realisation of free will.

The android cast his gaze downward to look at his hands that tensed within his lap.

Just then Hank’s phone rang, breaking the thick tension between the two. He picked it up, interrupting his conversation with Connor.

“Yeah. What do you want?” He grunted.

“Hey old man. I missed the last bus. Asshole left before I could catch a ride with him.”

Connor perked up at the faint sound of her familiar voice. Hank saw this reaction but pretended not to notice. Instead, replying to the woman on the phone.

 

“You need a ride home?” His brows creased with concern, allowing him to emote since the recipient couldn’t see him. He looked to Connor who turned his attention to his terminal, attempting to look like he wasn’t eavesdropping.

“…Yeah.” There was a pause, her tenor apologetic. “Sorry, Hank.”

Hank chuckled groggily. “Not a problem kid. We can watch the game from your place tonight.” His reassurance brought a new tone to the conversation.

“Thanks Hank!” (Y/N)’s voice was back to being optimistic.

“Your ride will be there soon. Send me the address.” With that he ended the call and turned to the ‘busy’ android. “Connor.”

The android in question quickly turned to attention. “Yes lieutenant.”

“I got a job for you.” Hank watched as Connor looked on with readiness, wondering if his next decision was wise. “Go pick up (Y/N) and bring her back to the station. I’m gonna wrap up some stuff here.” He motioned to his monitor, but then focused back on Connor. “She’s on…” He looked down at the phone on his desk. “1661 White Oaks Blvd.”

Connor stood up faster than usual.

“I’m on it, Hank.” Before he could turn to leave, Hank scoffed. The android stopped to look at him, trying to find the reason for his jeer.

“Heh that might be the first time you listened to my orders.” His arms folded as he gave the android a lopsided smirk.

“I did follow your orders when you told me not to rough house Detective (Y/N).”

“Hm. Funny how you listen to the orders related to (Y/N).” 

Connor picked up a sarcastic tone in the lieutenant’s voice. So he cocked his head, using what he had learned from the fiery female detective.

“Yes. Funny.” Sarcasm slipped from a virgin set of lips – ones that had never retorted back in an impolite manner. The corners of Connor’s lips went up, proud of his newest achievement.

Hank fought back a smile. “Well, get at it. She’s waiting on you!”

“Right.” Connor nodded. “I will be back soon.” With that he was gone.

 

\-----YOU------- ------- ------ ----- --- -- -  
It was getting dark already, only 7 in the afternoon and it looked as though it were 11 at night. Gavin and you followed up on Amber’s info. She had given you the name of her old dealers and the address to his previous nesting place. You’d like to say you did a thorough job at investigating the place, but you’d be lying to yourself. Gavin would catch you spacing out many times, making sure to bring attention to why you are a, quote: ‘Air head that will be the first to get replaced by an android.’ These comments didn’t bother you because you knew that the specific android that would replace you wouldn’t dare do anything to hinder your livelihood. You were pretty sure he’d self-destruct if that were the case. These thoughts, although harmless jokes, didn’t make you feel any better, because you felt as though he actually would choose you over himself. These were the thoughts that had you spacing out.

Now you were on a suburban sidewalk, standing on the deserted concrete corner, waiting for Hank. The cold air was harsh against your face, it didn’t even have to hit you with force, it just existed around you, passively freezing your skin. You couldn’t help but feel warm knowing you’d get to talk to Hank. There was a burning desire to tell someone about everything that was happening inside of you. You figure that’s what ‘girlfriends’ were for, but all you had were Hank and the station – and they weren’t very good at sharing feelings. Sometimes you could share your feelings with Hank, but it was subtle, nothing was ever blatantly said or dealt with. It was always just small reassuring gestures and glances. He was kind of like your dad away from dad. But how would he handle the fact that you had feelings for an android? The flesh of your bottom lip got sucked underneath your teeth. 

Best to rip it off like a band aid.

Upon concluding to your final decision, there you saw him – his headlights blinding you as his car slowly pulled over beside you. You grabbed the handle and sucked in a deep breath, ready to let everything out. With one motion, you swung the door open, throwing yourself into the warm interior.

“Hank, have I got some crazy shit to tell y-” You shut your mouth as soon as you saw an unexpected face in place of Hank’s.

“Hello, it’s me Connor. I was sent by Hank to pick you up.” The face smiled lightly.

“Oh- Hey Connor.” You tried to regain composure.

Why did it have to be him? It was weird enough for him to just leave you in the middle of the night. Now he was forcing you to sit alone with him in a car.

“What did you want to tell Hank?” He pried. That wasn’t very android-like of him.

“Uh-” Oh, just that I have a super-hot flaming crush on you: an android. “Nothing.” You stared out the windshield as the car pulled out and started driving.

“I’m programed to detect lies, Detective.” The know-it-all tone to his voice had you looking at him in an instant. You were met with a face that matched. “You’re going to have to try harder.” His side smirk had your heart pumping.

Did he know?

No.

How would he?

You went for the old tactic of telling another truth in place of the actual truth. “Gavin and I found a lot of good evidence on this red ice dealer. All we need to do is find him and we could get a solid conviction.” You refrained from sighing or smiling – both would be dead giveaways of liar’s relief.

There was a pause – one that was filled with tension for you.

“That’s good. I’m pleased to hear you have made progress with your investigation.” His tone was blatantly chipper. But then he glanced at you for a second. “I must apologize for taking away your time in order to assist Hank and I with our case.” His brows furrowed in concern.

Having known Connor accepted your lie, you were all too happy to move onto the other subject – granting him with forgiveness. “Don’t worry Connor. I love helping you guys.” That was the truth. “Speaking of which, did you find anything about ‘Jericho’?”  
Connor turned the corner smoothly. “No. It feels as though we are missing something.” He drove so nicely. “Hank said he made some calls to have a word with the creator of CyberLife.” This was probably the smoothest ride of your life. “I’m not sure how far that will get us though.”

You snapped out of your hypnotic adoration for his driving skills, catching enough information to form a reply.

“Wow. The man who created CyberLife? I be he’s living in fucking luxury now.” Saying this had you actually thinking about the man. You had only seen him on the news a few times, and each time he somehow managed to seem kinda like a douche.

Idle thoughts ran through your head as you stared out the window at the Detroit streets.

One man caused a whole city’s employment rate to drop. One man caused so much misfortune. One man made the man you had feelings for.

“I downloaded songs and burned them onto discs while I waited for Hank last night.” Connor’s voice broke you from your thoughts.

It took you a minute to fully process what he said. “You listen to music?” That question was the first thing that came to mind, and apparently the first thing to pass your lips. You turned to him with honest surprise.

“Yes. Now I do.” He looked at you with calm features. “I find it has a certain energy to it.” There was a hint of contemplation in his eyes as he faintly waggled his head.

You looked back out the window, stunned.

So he listens to music...

You quickly turned back to him, thumb pinching at your bottom lip. “But why did you burn them onto discs?”

While staring at the road, the android smirked. “So I can play them in Hank’s car. It’s of an older model that can only read data from a CD.” He was so matter-of-fact, but also a little cheeky.

His look was distracting, but not as distracting as the idea of playing personal music in Hank’s car.

You couldn’t help but cackle at the very thought, slapping the dashboard and whipping your head back to the headrest. “I bet he hates that! He only plays heavy metal in this car.” Once you simmered down, you glanced at him. “God have mercy on the man who plays anything else in here.” Your eyebrow arched at your own playful remark.

The light turned red and Connor stopped the car. His head swiveled to meet your gaze, his eyebrow mirroring yours. “I’m not a man. I won’t need mercy.” 

Oh god… that look.

Those words…

Your teeth replaced your thumb, assaulting the raw flesh. The burn in your cheeks had you turn to look out the window.

With a lack of a response, Connor continued speaking. “I haven’t tried playing my music yet.”

_My music._

He claimed ownership over the music he likes! How fucking cute.

With an earnest smile, you slapped you knee. “Well, what are you waiting for?! Pop that sucker in! I wanna know what music an android like you listens to.” 

You leaned back in your seat as you waited for the android to insert his music. A part of you was nervous. What if he just listens to audio files that have different beeping noises? What if he thought Morse code tutorial clips were music? 

Then, noise started playing.

Different instruments started entering your eardrums. All smoothly operating in a way that you knew well as…

Smooth jazz. 

You were relieved and mildly surprised. You never paid any mind to jazz, but seeing Connor’s face as he listened to the music made you feel something new for the genre.

The city lights illuminated the curves and edges of his facial features. His head lulled ever so slightly as a response to enjoying the music. The way he slowly blinked as if the song had somehow slowed down and calmed all his components. The sight had you sighing… or swooning.

“You like Jazz. Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” You stared out the windshield, really listening to the music.

“I also have your song on here.”

You jolted to look at him, brows creased in astonished bewilderment. “My song? Which one? I got quite a few.” A scoff passed your lips.

Connor took out the CD and replaced it with another one. “This one.”

The first song started playing.

A familiar set of trumpets, drums, and base started playing in a recognizable fashion.

_“You’re just too good to be true…”_

This song… you indeed loved this song. But how did he know that?

Just then, the blurry memories started to form in your mind, creating connections that you hadn’t yet made.

“Oh yeah…” It was coming back to you. The song was playing… and you started dancing. Dancing in front of Connor. “Oh no…” You head fell into the palms of your hands, shaking your skull side to side in embarrassment. You blew air out your pursed lips as you shot back up into a proper siting position. This was embarrassing, but you were no stranger to that – so you figured you’d bite the bullet. “Oh boy… what exactly happened before you took me back home?” You hesitantly asked, dreading the answer.

“You were highly intoxicated.” Connor’s fact came off a little chipper, as if he didn’t register the shame in that statement. “I believe Hank requested this song. Then you danced on the pool table.” 

“Oh fuck. Not again.” You head found its way back into your palms, this time your knees came up to help bury you. “I bet Jimmy didn’t like that.” You groaned into yourself.

“He may not have…” Connor trailed off. “But I liked it.”

His tone went a little higher. That and the comment made you pop your head out of its protection.

Connor was looking right at you with a faint lopsided smile. Since when did he have non-symmetrical facial expressions? And since when did they make your cheeks go warm?

You slowly uncurled yourself, narrowing your eyes at the android and his statement.

“You… liked me dancing on the pool table?” In a way, the words felt dirty when you said them. But you had to confirm if you heard him right.

“Not necessarily on the pool table. I like when you dance.” His head titled slightly and dipped a bit closer to yours. You were trapped in his gaze.

“Uh.” The rising warmth going up your neck forced you to turn away from his stare. You sucked in a breath, unsure of how to respond. “Thanks.”

The car stopped and you finally noticed you were parked outside the station. The car engine shut off, killing the music and bringing you pure award silence. A rustling sound came from beside you and you turned to see Connor getting out of the car.

“Where are you going?” You nearly jolted out of your seat.

Connor stood outside the vehicle, he bent at the hip to face you. “I’m moving to the backseat so Hank can drive.” With that he stood upright, shut the door and moved towards the back.

“Right.” You said to yourself as you sunk back into your seat, embarrassed by your excessive show of emotion.

Connor got in the back just as Hank got out of the station. You pressed your cold hands against your cheeks in an attempt to hide the evidence. It wasn’t enough though since Hank was already at the driver’s door, pulling it open.

The old man sat down with a grunt, rubbing the smooth leather of the steering wheel. “Oh good. You brought her back in one piece.”

Connor peaked his head forward between the driver and passenger seat. “I would never inflict any harm on (Y/N).”

“I meant the car.” Hank scoffed, adjusting the seat to his preference.

“Oh.” Connor dejectedly retracted back to his seat.

The lieutenant slapped his steering wheel, other hand on the key. “Alright kid. Let’s go watch the game. Fuckin' been working all day I deserve this break.” His tired grunt felt as though it held some truth.

Air was sucked into your lungs as you slowly started nodding your head. “Fuck yes. Let’s go.”

With that he started the car back up.

And so did your song.

With wide eyes you shot you attention towards Hank, you whole body tensing in wait for his reaction.

The old man sat there for a second, clearly processing what was happening. He squinted at the glowing dashboard only to jerk his head back. “What the hell is this shit?”

The shocked and repulsed look on his face had you breaking out into a fit of laughter. Hank merely grumbled as he switched to the radio. After settling down from you fit, you glanced into the side mirror. There you saw Connor, illuminated in the dark by his own LED. The blue glow outlined his features to give away the big smirk he had. The corners of your mouth couldn’t help but cut into those warm red cheeks of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooooooo..... chapter 11 is next... what do I have up my sleeve guys? -Oh... is it fluff? Or something more?
> 
> Tune in u silly fucks.


	11. Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I didn't go over this chapter 8 times revising it because I JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT TO YOU FUCKING AMAZING PEOPLE. Sorta small smut ahead - you silly fucks have earned it :P

\-------YOU------ ------ ----- --- -- -  
There was excitement flowing through your veins at the very thought of tonight. Just you, Hank and Connor – all together to enjoy the game. There was a pep in your step as you entered your own house, removing your shoes and flicking on the lights. You threw your jacket on the pool table, not bothering with the formalities of hanging it up. Behind you was Connor, shutting the door to keep the cold out. Hank was still outside parking, so it was just you and the android.

Thoughts of Connor smiling in the backseat had your heart buzzing. You couldn’t help but return the favor by quickly going through your stash of records.

“Detective, what are you doing?” You heard the curious android from behind you.

“I-” You paused, too busy reading covers. “- am looking for any jazz albums that I might own.” You found a jazz album that seemed appropriate for the mood of tonight – Benny Goodman. “Ah! Here we are.” You gently pulled it out of the sleeve and placed it on the player. “It’s not smooth jazz per say. But it’s got a nice kick to it.”

The needle dragged along the black surface, activating a small pop in the speakers. Then… drums slowly starts beating, the small escalating sound increasing the size of your smile. You turned around as the trumpets started sounding off. A snap coming from your fingers in tune with the beat. Then, the swing of the song came firing up your shoulders to start swinging along with the melody. The new knowledge that Connor enjoyed watching you dance made you a little nervous. But then you saw his face.

Connor stared at you with a timid smile, blinking his eyes as his LED turned yellow.

“Sing, Sing, Sing by Benny Goodman.” His smile grew more confident.

“Yup!” You smiled wide at him, proud of his correct statement. “You like him?” You titled you head down in question.

Connor’s LED held on yellow as his lips pursed slightly and his eyes went up in thought. His face relaxed as his gaze settled on you. “Now I think I do.”

Your smile only grew more wild as you dance stepped towards the android. “Connor do you know how to dance?” You shimmied your shoulders to the trumpets and drums.

Connor’s eyes were roaming all over your body. “No. I wasn’t programmed to perform such a task.” 

“Well you can always learn can’t you?” With that you grabbed his hands gently jerking them back and forth to the beat. Your connected arms flowed like the wheel rod on a moving train.

Connor gulped. “I guess so.” His eyes focused on your feet.

“Well, this is called swing dancing.” You noticed his gaze and kept dancing. “It’s how they used to dance to this type of music.” Your feet stepped along with the song and you felt how rigid he was. “C’mon. Loosen up.” You tilted your head in an attempt to look at his face.

He looked back up at you, he had an uncertain smile that was accented with a certain glimmer of glee within his eyes. “I’m afraid if I loosen up any more, I’ll fall apart.” It was almost a human scoff that escaped his lips.

You howled, laughing at the adorable comment he made and just increased the intensity of your dancing as the song escalated in excitement – all instruments playing loudly together.

“Oh Christ. I leave for one second and it’s turned into Broadway in here.” Hank shut the door behind him.

You laughed and dropped Connor’s hands, removing any unnecessary pillows from the couch. “Oh good! You’re back! Did you manage to get seniors parking?” You threw a pillow at him.

He caught it- “Very funny coming from the one without a car.” –and threw it back at you.

You squeezed your eyes shut, getting ready for the fluffy forceful impact. But it never came. Slowly you opened your eyes to see a pillow held inches away from your face. Your eyes trailed past the tassels of the pillow to the smooth pale skin that covered nimble fingers, all the way up that sleek dark blue fabric to land on the soft features that surrounded those beautiful indulgent brown eyes.

“Here you go, Detective.” Connor said softly as he handed you the pillow.

You shook yourself from another one of Connor’s inescapable gazes, to throw the pillow aside, returning back to your conversation with old man.

“Hank, you know the drill.” You picked up the remote and tossed it to him. “I gotta prepare some meals first.” With that you walked into the open kitchen.

Hank flopped down on the couch, sighing and groaning as he sank into the cushion. “I don’t understand why you do that?” He put his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the T.V. “Why don’t you just go out and buy lunch like everyone else.”

“Because…” You started. “…I want to save money, and the crap you get when you buy lunch is enough to give you a heart attack.” You spoke over your shoulder as you pulled mixing bowls out of the cupboard.

“I told the Lieutenant the same thing.” Connor’s voice chimed in with a sense of relief due to the parallels.

“And I’m going to tell you what I told Connor – Everybody’s gotta die from something.” The old man huffed.

You turned around, hands clenching the counter behind your back. “I prefer not to die from a cheeseburger.” The sneer lashed past your lips.

Hank waggled his head. “Suit yourself.”

You laughed, watching the old man relax into your couch.

“(Y/N). Is there any way I can assist you?” Connor piped up again, this time walking towards you into the kitchen.

“Yeah.” You cocked you head. “Do you think you can make a ginger soy marinade for chicken?” 

“Of course.” The android said affirmatively, so sure of himself.

“Perfect. I’m going to make a dry rub for the other half of the chicken.” You turned around to greet your mixing bowls. This time reaching into a different cupboard to grab an assortment of spices. You quickly caught a glimpse of the time.

9:30.

Was it that late already?

Your body automatically got out a clear glass and filled it with a shot of whisky.

“What’s the score Hank?” You called out to him as you cleaned off the small amount of whisky you spilt on the counter. 

“Zero – zero.” He called out to you.

You jerked your head back at the statement and picked up the glass. “This late?” You walked over to Hank and handed him the drink.

He called out again. “Yup, supris-” He stopped, noticing you standing there. “Oh-” He took the drink out of your hands. “Thank kid.” Then went back to what he was going to say but in an indoor voice. “Yup. Surprising, considering everyone on the other side plays like you.” He half smirked, still staring at the T.V.

“Oh shut up old man. You’re pretty shit too.” You punched him in the arm – specifically the arm that held his drink.

“Eh!” He scolded as he absorbed the shock as to not spill his drink. “Not at your age I wasn’t!” He retorted. “In fact, I was the leader of the precinct’s team.” His head waggled as he ironically bragged.

You merely scoffed. “I could become the team leader. All I gotta do is break Gavin’s kneecaps.” You snickered at the thought.

“Is he the leader now?” Hank looked up at you, brows furrowed.

“Yup.”

“Shit.” He sighed, looking back to the T.V. “I gotta get that title back.”

You blew air out your nose and patted his shoulder with sincerity. “You should.”

Hank scoffed in response - a typical answer to a sincere comment.

You headed back to your workstation to finish your dry rub. Every spice was measured and accounted for, except for one.

“Connor can you pass me the garlic powder. It’s in that cupboa-”

Before you could finish your instruction, he had already pulled it out of the exact cupboard you were going to say.

“Here you go, detective.” He handed it to you with a moderately blank expression.

You took it from him hesitantly, giving him a questionable smile. Upon seeing your smile, he smiled back. It would seem as though he was still keen on being a sucker for contagious smiles.

“Thanks. You sure seem to know your way around a kitchen.” You cocked your head, narrowing your eyes at the android.

Connor blinked, his LED flashing yellow for a second. “I stored data on what each cupboard holds since I saw you open most of them.”

Your eyes widened. “Oh. Wow.” Had he seriously memorized everything? How long did he watch you fumble through your own kitchen? 

“Is your dry rub complete?” He broke you from your thoughts.

You perked up and looked at your bowl. “Yeah, I just gotta stir-” You looked for a spoon. “-it-” You finally decided to just use your hand. “-up.” You mixed all the dry ingredients together with your bare hand, then stared down at the completed mixture. “There.”

“May I sample some, Detective?”

You looked back up to Connor who was inching closer to you.

“Go for it!” You gave him a fill smile, happy that he was getting into cooking.

With that he grabbed your wrist, pulling your fingers up to his mouth.

Was he?!

Before you could even process what was happening, you felt a warm slickness against the tip of your finger. The contact sent a bolt of heat straight to your core, passing your heart along the way to jump start it into overdrive. Your mouth felt dry and it was only then that you realised your mouth was even open, breathing in cold air only to exhale warm humid breath.

“(Y/N), are you alright? Your heartrate and perspiration have increased to a level that suggests you are nervous.” The sweet innocent android stated the fact as he lightly squeezed his grip on your hand.

You prayed Hank didn’t hear that. 

“N-no! I’m great!” With a very quick heartbeat, you pulled you hand back so you could continue to stir – and to make yourself look busy. You glanced over to Hank to see that he hadn’t stirred at all. With a sigh of relief you spoke up. “How does it taste?” You hastily changed the subject.

“I cannot exactly pinpoint taste. But I did analyze that it has 20% sugar, 10% sodium, 8% carbo-” He continued to list off other components that made up the marinade, all of which buzzed past your mind as you were too busy trying to decrease the redness in your cheeks.

Once you felt you were in control of yourself you turned to face him again. “Well… did you enjoy the taste of analyzing it? It’s supposed to be sort of sweet and salty.” Your hands found your hips as you awaited his answer.

“I don’t know.” His brows furrowed as he stared off into the distance. His eyes then snapped back to you as his face relaxed. “Since you made it. I can only assume it tastes good. So I will categorize those specific mix of ingredients as ‘something that tastes good’.” With that he offered you a soft smile.

The corner of your lip couldn’t be held down as you thought about the sincerity of his comment. “Well thank you Connor.” The two of you stared at each other for a moment and you watched as his LED turned yellow.

“Sweet and salty – a contradiction humans are fond of.” He spoke, as though it were to himself.

“Yeah.” You shrugged. “We human’s love mixing things that shouldn’t go together.”

His LED flashed red for a second. “Almost like… grace and chaos.”

“Yeah…” The word slowly left your lips as your face softened. Your eyes narrowed as you felt some understanding to his statement, but you just quite didn’t get it. Why would he say that? You broke your gaze on him and glanced down at his bowl. “How are you making out with that marinade?”

Connor jolted slightly and looked at his concoction with concern. “I followed the instructions on a recipe I found online. So the marinade should be ‘amazing’ – that is, according to the many reviews on it.”

You leaned closer to the bowl, and, also, purposefully towards Connor. “Nice, care to let me analyze it?” Your brow arched up along with the corner of your mouth.

Now or never.

Connor stilled for a second, staring at his bowl and at the look you gave him. Finally he titled his head with a blank expression. “Go ahead detective.”

Time to see if this android was ready to play ball. 

You grabbed his hand, forcing his fingers to scoop up some of the liquid. Before he could pull away, you stuck his fingers in your mouth making sure to twirl your tongue around his digits to get every grain of sugar and spice. You held down the smirk that came from your full awareness of how erotic you were trying to make this. His face contorted between confused, shocked and bashful – this only fueled the fire burning in your core and cheeks.  
Power surged through you as you felt dominant being the one to take over the situation. Your control lasted up until he moved his smooth fingers inside your mouth, curling around your tongue. The confusion on Connor’s face was replaced with curiosity as he pushed his fingers farther into your mouth. He slowly scissored his fingers around your tongue and your knees went weak as blood rushed below your waist.

Oh fuck, retreat.

You pulled his fingers out of your mouth, gulping the sugary saliva that was left over on your tongue. Connor’s eyes were locked onto yours as you focused on keeping your breathing in check. 

“Did you get a good taste?” He quirked his head to the side slightly.

There was a cocky air to him now.

“Yeah.” The word came out rather pathetically, it sounded as though your breath was taken away. Which it was.

“Is it up to your standards?” He titled his head closer to you with precision, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

“Yes.” You gulped, caught in his stare.

Connor stepped closer, leaving a foot between your chests. “Are you sure you don’t want another sample?” His face was eerily calm, with only a smirk to give away his expression.

YOU WERE SCREAMING INSIDE.

“N-no. No, I can’t.” Because if you did, you knew you’d die right there in your kitchen.

“Why not, detective?” He blinked, head cocked.

He knew.

He had to.

He was fucking playing coy.

His actions were so purposeful, not to mention uncompromising.

“I have a sweet tooth. If I have anymore then I’ll just eat the whole bowl.” You quickly spat out your lie, unable to handle his knee weakening stare.

“Alright.” His calm expression broke into a warm smile as he turned back to his bowl.

You blinked at him, letting the trapped air out of your lungs. A smirk pulled up your lips, happy that he accepted the lie. You turned to your bowl as well, looking down at the dried mix of spices.

Just then. You felt cold air hit your spine.

“I thought I told you I can detect lies, Detective.” Connor’s voice was low as the words he said brushed the back of your neck like a cold shower. 

Every hair on your body stood up.

You spun around and gulped, seeing the man before you. He towered over your small frame. Your heart started racing as you grasped for ways to take control over the situation. “Yeah and so what?”

“FUCK YES!”

The exclamatory shout from Hank made you dart your attention towards the excited old man. Once you turned your gaze back Connor was at the other end of the counter mixing the contents in his bowl.

What the fuck.

You shook your head and attempted to slow your breathing.

“We winning?” You broke the silence, looking over at Hank again.

“Yeah kid!” He shouted, eyes still glued to the T.V. “Get over here and watch the game! Cook later!” He waved you over.

You scoffed – letting more air out of your lungs than usual. “Fine. Just let me wrap this up.” With that you put Connor’s marinade in the fridge and stored away your dry rub.

 

The three of you sat on the couch watching the rest of the game. It was getting late and you were in that perfect state of blissful sleepiness. The game ended and Hank stood up with a grunt, grabbing his coat and keys. Connor stood as well but he meandered around the room seeing as how he was already ready.  
When Hank made it to the door he pulled you to the side as Connor looked at the album you left on the pool table.

“Hey. I don’t want Connor staying at the station. Not after what happened.” His voice was low, eyes glancing at Connor every now and then. “He stays with one of us.” He looked to you with affirmation.

The corners of your lips rose into a devious smirk. “Since when did you grow feelings for androids?” You nudged him.

“Oh shut the fuck up. I know you care for him too.” He grunted back with a tired sneer.

You gave him a real smile this time. “Okay. So we are like a divorced couple and Connor is our child we share custody over?” You crossed your arms.

Hank sighed and looked over at the android before he returned his gaze to you. “Basically.”

You clicked your tongue. “Nice.”

“So I figured, we’d just let him choose where he wants to stay.” He shrugged.

There was a possibility Connor would stay at your place overnight. You were not ready for this, not one bit. You were pretty sure your cheeks were still somewhat pink from before.

“Sure.” You nodded, trying to keep your shit together.

Hank nodded back and slipped on his shoes. “Connor. I’m headed out. I want you to stay here or at my place for the night.” His hand was on the door handle. “You pick.”

Connor looked between the two of you with a quizzical expression as he decided who to pick. He glanced around the room then looked to the two of you again.

“I will stay here and clean up.” His tone was filled with controlled determination.

“Oh Connor, you don’t have to clean up.” You wafted a hand at him bashfully.

“Fine by me.” Hank shrugged with raised brows. He looked to you as he was halfway out the door. “Goodnight (Y/N).” But before he left he pointed to the android. “And Connor, try not to bug her – she needs sleep.” 

“I had no intentions to bother (Y/N).”

“Whatever.” Hank shook his head, hiding his smirk. “See ya kid.” He nodded to you and walked down your porch.

“Goodnight Lieutenant!” Connor tried to call out.

“Night Hank.” You yelled from the front door, watching the old man meander to his car.

With a huff you shut the door and paused there for a second.

Connor was going to be in your house for the night. You wouldn’t have pulled that fucking finger licking stunt if you had known you’d be stuck with him for the next 12 hours. A small stream of air passed your pursed lips before you put on your game face.

“Alright! What movie are we going to watch tonight?” You spun around with a smile.

“(Y/N), it is 12 am. I suggest you go to sleep and get the recommended amount of REM so you can perform better in the morning.”

Oh thank God. A part of you felt bad being relieved see as though you loved spending movie time with the android but tonight you needed a little breather after what happened.

“Fine.” You smiled to him, putting the stray album away. “I’m only saying that because I know how persuasive you are at getting me to go to bed.” You gave him a cheeky grin.

“Persuasion is one of my programed strengths.” He smiled lightly with a titled head.

“Oh, trust me. I know.” You scoffed and looked around the room. “Um… You can rest on the couch if you’d like.” You quickly put a pillow on one side of the couch. “You can also play music on the record player or watch movies.” You bent at the hip to pick up the remote off the floor. When you raised up again you were faced with Connor, standing in front of you like a statue. 

“Thank you (Y/N). I appreciate your efforts to keep me stimulated through the night.” He blinked, staring at your slightly surprised eyes.

You pushed down the shock and dropped the remote onto the coffee table. “What kind of a host would I be if I didn’t?”

The corners of Connor’s lips pulled up at that statement.

He was so close.

His eyes twitched slightly as if he was expressing glee.

You stepped back quickly, still staring at him. “Goodnight Connor.” You voice was calm and friendly. You didn’t want to leave him, but it was the smart thing to do before you really figured out what these feelings were.

“Goodnight Detective.” His features softened in contentment.

 

\------CONNOR-- ------ - - ---- - -- -  
Connor watched her walk down the hallway and into her room. He stared at her shut door for approximately 5 minutes before he realized he had be completely still and entirely unproductive for too long. He sat down on the couch and looked around the room. His gaze landed on the dirty mixing bowls in the kitchen. He offered to clean them and had every intention to do so but he found his itinerary was muddled. He was distracted for some reason, the sensation of not being fully focused for once felt odd.

Connor looked down at his hands that were neatly placed in his lap. He grazed his fingers against the ones that were in (Y/N)’s mouth. Slowly, he brought them up in front of his eyes to inspect them. They looked normal in basic human vision, but he could see traces of her dry saliva covering his two digits.

He hesitantly brushed those fingers against his bottom lip, feeling the two pieces of flesh stick slightly upon first friction. The biocomponent within him skipped. His tongue peeked out between his lips to greet the endowed plastic flesh. The analysis of the components that made up the substance coating his finger put him in a haze.

Parts of him that were supposed to stay inoperative had started regaining feeling – a similar feeling to the one he felt at the strip club thinking about (Y/N). He slowly started pushing his fingers into his mouth, reactivating the dry substance on the digits with his own artificial saliva. His eyes shut as he curled his tongue around his extremities, thinking back to how she did the same. The way her hot tongue felt against his fingers, gliding against them without regard. He played back the memory, watching the face she made while his digits were in her mouth. Something about that image set Connor’s skin on fire and made his member twitch within his pants. 

The sudden motion of a newly functioning body part startled him, but it didn’t stop him from watching his memory. In fact, he went with it – his free hand inching down to the activated member. 

The way she stared at him with her lips wrapped around his fingers. Why was that imagery so effective at paralyzing him while also stimulating every muscle in his body? His hand gently covered the hard lump in his jeans, the contact making him shudder as he continued sucking his fingers and remembering (Y/N)’s face. Seeing her half lidded eyes made him rub his hand against the fabric that held down the hardness in his pants. He could taste her saliva, the mixture of water, electrolytes, mucus, glycoproteins, amylase, lipase, lysozyme – it was her mixture, and he couldn’t get enough of it. If human’s craved certain types of food and tastes, this was Connor’s version of his favourite food and he was going to categorize it as ‘something to crave’. The tension in his pants received more wonderful friction from his frantic hand as he sucked every trace of her off his fingers.

“(Y/N).” Her name slipped past his busy lips. His hips were now rocking along with the strokes. He needed more. He dived back into his memory as he started undoing his pants, his hand hastily going to grasp the part of him that needed attention.

Upon the very first contact with his untouched member, he recoiled slightly. Soft noises came out of his mouth as he started gently stroking himself. It felt as though his entire being had tunnel vision that focused on one thing – her.

He stroked faster, images of (Y/N) in all the situations he had with her flashed before his eyes. 

_**Her sucking on his fingers.** _

He sucked in a gasp through the slits between his digits.

_**Her listening to his music.** _

His hand moved faster, not knowing what else to do but that.

_**Her holding him to her chest.** _

He bit down on his fingers, placing each one on either row of his teeth to absorb the impact of the molars.

_**Her bustling around the kitchen.** _

He felt something build within his core.

_**Her reciting movie quotes during the film.** _

The feeling was reaching something.

_**Her looking up at him as they danced.** _

He was almost there – to a sensation and place he had never been.

_**Her mouthing the lyrics to that song.** _

His hip rocked along with the strokes. 

_**Her smiling at him as she handed him a glass.** _

He focused hard on her.

_**Her playfully insulting others.** _

He was edging on something powerful.

_**Her expression the first time she saw him.** _

Shock rang through his body as every muscle contracted.

_**Her.** _

Connor’s back curled involuntarily as he gave his member its last few fast pumps before a white substance erupted from the tip. His jaw went slack as his vision distorted for a second, too overstimulated by the astounding orgasmic wave that rippled through his body. The air cooled the skin that was coated in liquid, pulling him out of his aftershock stupor. He opened his eyes finally to see his pants undone for the first time, genitalia out and wasted with artificial semen on his stomach.

What just happened? 

What did he just do?

Whatever it was, he **wanted** more.

He **wanted** her.


	12. Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!! Vacation time, ya know? It's kinda a short chapter just cause I wanted to get it out to you guys stat!

\-----CONNOR---- - -- ----- - ------ --- -  
His internal fans kicked in to compensate for the overheating he was experiencing.

He glanced at the clock – 3 am. It was an appropriate time to clean up the mess he made.

After that, he sat on the couch.

…

What he did, that was definitely not part of his programming. The things he just did were so redundant and discreditable, it was something only humans could experience. 

Something that a human experiences…

That meant she experienced it too.

Did she feel this much pleasure doing this?

Memories of her hitched breath, flush cheeks and raw lips gave him a hint to his answer.

He needed to do further research. He brought up articles on female masturbation – how it was done, what the woman would feel, and how to get her to that point. Many of the articles repeated and highlighted the concept of foreplay and how every woman is different and gets aroused by different types of stimulus. Some women get excited by touching, while others only need to hear the right words. Every article bolded the fact: the longer the foreplay – the better the outcome. Connor always aimed to achieve the best outcome, so it was in his best interest to make ‘foreplay’ last as long as he could.

But there was still one question no article could answer:

What aroused (Y/N)?

Now was the time to do what Connor did best – investigate a scene. With precision, the android stood up and explored the surroundings. Different objects highlighted within the joined kitchen and living room.

Investigate:

**[O] Pool table**  
[[ ]] Unwashed mixing bowls  
[/\\] Record player  
[X] Go to hallway 

 

**[O] Pool table**

Connor strode over to the table he envisioned in his mind palace, his hand grazing the soft green fabric. It felt the same way it did there than it did here. As he picked up the ball he went back into his memory to play over how she reacted to him when he played pool.

She tensed up and sighed whenever he took a shot. Her heart rate would increase when he looked up at her. She’d bite her bottom lip waiting for her turn, internal temperatures suggesting she was becoming flush.

He pushed away from the green table, keeping his findings as a side note.  
**• (Y/N) was excited when he beat her at pool  
• (Y/N) showed signs of arousal when he looked her in the eyes**

He looked around the room again.

****  
[[ ]] Unwashed mixing bowls  
[/\\] Record player  
[X] Go to hallway 

**[/\\] Record player**

Connor closed the short distance between himself and the record player, gently touching the machine as not to damage the delicate equipment in any way. His memory of her dancing started to play.

The first time she danced, eluding to him during certain parts of the song. The second time she danced, trying to slowly move along to the song with him. The third time she danced, sober and fully aware of herself, grabbing Connor’s hands in an attempt to make him move.

While these details were irrelevant to his new investigation he couldn’t help but remember her saying that he could learn how to dance. She wasn’t wrong. With a quick scan through the motor performance library he found one within the category of ‘Entertainment Models’. There were a few dozen that he bookmarked to later download and test.

He turned around to face the open environment, glancing between his last two options.

****  
[[ ]] Unwashed mixing bowls  
[X] Go to hallway 

**[[ ]] Unwashed mixing bowls**

Connor made his way into the kitchen, crossing the non-existent but implied barrier that separated living room and cooking room. There he stopped before the unwashed bowls they had used to mix their ingredients. He played over the memory that he had already played a dozen times on the couch.

His breath stuttered a bit as he watched her face when she took his fingers in his mouth. He quickly pushed aside these rising sensations and attempted to view the information logically.

Her eyes widened and dilated when he pushed his fingers in her mouth. Blood rushed throughout her body, noticeably rising to her cheeks as he moved his fingers around her tongue. Heart rate, blood pressure and breathing were all accelerated during this moment. 

Her breathing became rapid when he spoke to her from behind. He’d admit that he was testing what her reactions would be if he was insistent on having another taste. It was an off-script moment that felt just as exciting for him.

The memory replayed again, showing him the moment when he pushed further into her. The shock in her eyes stirred up a spark within him, so he quickly stopped the memory to continue his task.  
**• (Y/N) displayed signs of arousal when he pushed boundaries**  
• (Y/N) appeared excited trying to keep the display hidden from company  
• (Y/N) displayed signs of arousal when he initiated [DIALOGUE#224433095]  
  
Connor turned to his last option.

**  
[X] Go to hallway**

**[X] Go to hallway**

With one last option, he moved to the hallway and ran a bio scan over the surfaced of the small area. There he saw the oil mark that her cheek left when he had subdued her the night she was highly intoxicated.

Again, he played the memory.

Her breath hitched, heart rate and perspiration increased when he spread her legs with his foot. Before, he disbelieved that she was excited, now he was suspecting that he was wrong in doubting his first assessment. There was a moment he couldn’t help notice, that humid breath she let out when he spoke.

He returned to reality to stare at the blank wall as he summed up the evidence.  
**• (Y/N) displayed signs of arousal when being subdued  
• (Y/N) appeared excited when he initiated [DIALOUGE#203288901]**

 

Connor was making excellent progress collecting all this data. He was attempting to formulate an answer with all the information he gathered but then he saw the faint glow of light coming from the computer in what seemed to be a small office room. Slowly, his body moved for him – curiosity fueling his engines. He stared down at the monitor, his hand moving on its own to shake the mouse. The bright blue glow hit his face, making him squint his eyes.

There was bound to be more information about her on this computer.  
****  
[X] Look through (Y/N)’s computer  
[O] Leave  
  
Connor stood there contemplating the risk of consequences versus the gain of knowledge he would attain from breaching her privacy. Multiple scans ran, deducting the possible outcome and ho-  
****  
[X] Look through (Y/N)’s computer  
  
Connor clicked on the user and was greeted with a password input screen. Starring at the blinking digital line he found himself puzzled.

“What would a snarky Detroit detective has as her password?” He spoke quietly to himself.  
****  
[O] CantTakeMyEyesOffOfYou  
[[ ]] fuckgavin  
[/\\] iloveSumo  
[X] Oldfart123  
  
Connor selected the answer that best suited who he thought she was personally, and to his surprise he was right. Although, was there ever any doubt she picked that as her password.

Once into her computer, he searched through all files within the machine. Nothing on her hard drive eluded to what excited her. Now it was time to look through her search history and online activity. Upon searching through her history he found a couple links that lead to ‘erotic fiction’. A part of Connor was interested in the fact that she chose erotic literature over erotic film. Most humans seemed to prefer the latter.

As he read through the many novels he detected many similarities within the writings. Lots of verbs and situations were all mirrored in each story. This was almost too easy. He quickly began compiling a list.  
**• Dominance**  
• Asphyxiation  
• Teasing  
• Denial  
• Restraints  
• Imposing  
• Spanking  
  
Connor then scanned through all the dialogue in each of the stories, building a library of phrases to work off of.  
**• “You like that?”**  
• “Such a pretty [INSERT BODY PART].”  
• “Cum for me now.”  
• “Don’t make a sound or I won’t let you cum.”  
• “Say please.”  
  
Connor was done investigating for he had concluded that he had gathered the perfect amount of information. Now it was time slowly introduce these findings into his behavioural system. He shut off the computer and straightened his tie, finally feeling composed after such a chaotic week. Connor felt some peace after regaining some control over his functions – functions that (Y/N) seemed to hinder without any effort. Could he hinder her functions by doing similar things to her? He would have to find out.

 

\-------YOU----- ---- --- -- -

Sunlight graced your eyelids, coaxing them to open up as the sounds of traffic blared through the pane of glass in your room. You went to yawn but there was an extreme pain in the hinge of your jaw. You had been grinding your teeth together all night and that realisation sent a cringing wince through your body. Looks like you were stressed. With all the emotional trauma and sexual tension you just couldn’t imagine where all this stress came from. If all that wasn’t enough, you heard a knock at your door that made you leap from your bed and grab your lamp ready to throw it.

“Detective. Are you awake?” A familiar voice called out from the other side of the wood. 

Hearing it reminded you that Connor had stayed the night, letting your body and mind relax off of being alert. “Fuck…” You muttered under your breath, trying to calm your racing heart. “Yeah I’m awake!” You called out as you set the lamp back down.

“Good. I believe it is time to head to the station now.” Connor spoke as if he were a personal alarm clock.

You looked at your own clock and noticed you had the perfect amount of time to get ready. Maybe Connor would be the perfect alarm clock. “Thanks Connor! We’ll leave in ten!” With that you picked out your clothes and nearly stepped out of the room, only to stop in front of your mirror.

Why wear pants when you can wear a skirt? 

Would a little skin rile up the android more? 

You just had to find out.

After a wardrobe change you exited your room.

 

“Alright. Ready?” You walked over and stood at the front door, slipping your arms through your sleeves as you looked at Connor. He was standing in front of you, his posture exceptionally straight today. His eyes quickly looked you up and down so fast it was barely visible.

“I am always ready Detective.” He looked down at you with an air of cockiness. There was no smile, but there was something behind his eyes.

Those brown eyes…

Your own eyes lingered to the blue glowing ring on his temple. 

“Oh!” Just then it clicked. He was an android and you two were about to get on a bus. You quickly grabbed a baseball cap off the coat rack, holding it out to Connor with a smirk. “Think you can handle breaking the rules for one ride Mr. Protocols?” You pushed the tip of the hat against his chest, raising a brow with sassiness.

Connor merely stepped closer, causing the hat to be pushed back into you as your back pushed into the door. “Yes. I believe I can activate my bad cop programming.” He titled his head ever-so-slightly narrowing his eyes at you as his hand grabbed the hat.  
Your heart skipped a beat but you ignored it, choosing to further your feisty remarks. “Pfft! I would’ve appreciated that attitude before you sold me out to Fowl-”

The contact of Connor’s other hand grazing past your waist had you stop breathing. You were at a loss of words for this sudden and abnormal gesture. Thankfully, the android didn’t leave you confused for too long.

“We are going to miss the bus Detective.” You felt him turn the doorknob that was beside your waist.

You blinked, the realization of what his words meant finally kick staring your brain. The bus.

“Fuck!” You reached over his arm and grabbed him an over-sized hoodie, shoving it into his arm. “C’mon!” You spun around and opened the door yourself, running out and hoping Connor had followed you.

The two of you made it to the bus stop in time, one of you was panting while the other wasn’t fazed by the physical exertion in the slightest. Finally you got a chance to look at Connor in his makeshift disguise. The image made you glad you enjoyed buying big hoodies that were three times your size, because now Connor was wearing a hoodie that was twice his size and he looked absolutely adorable. Especially with the ball cap on. He looked like a cute man trying to be a hoodlum. Connor caught your gaze, flashing you a side smile that nearly made your nose bleed.

Thankfully, the bus arrived to give you a break from Connor’s charming look. You couldn’t help but watch Connor as you entered the bus, gauging whether or not he would be capable of sitting down in a non-android spot. His face and body didn’t sell him out because he moved to a bus seat with ease.

Looks like you’d have to find a new name to tease him with because he wasn’t following the rules anymore.

 

At the station you sat in front of your terminal, tapping a pen against your lip as though it were an anxious tick of yours. Odd things were happening that day. It felt like someone was always watching you, and it was obvious who could possibly be giving you those vibes. But every time you looked up to wherever Connor was, he was just busy with his own work. You felt like you were being gas-lit. The pain in your jaw only increased. It would seem as all this delicious tension was actually causing some bodily harm. Not that falling off a bridge didn’t count as bodily harm too. Man. You could not stop staring into space today.

“Hello Detective.”

A familiar chipper, speak of the devil, voice piped up behind you.

“Jesus!” The pen launched out of your fingers, landing just by your feet.

With an embarrassed blush growing, you sighed and looked up to the android. “Hello Connor.” You smirked at him and leaned forward in your chair to grab the pen.

“Please Detective, allow me.”

You looked up to see Connor with a tilted head, waiting there to service you like the android he was. Very odd.

“No, it’s okay I got-” Connor ignored you and started to lean down, making you sit back up so he could follow through with his offer.

He knelt down, his face close to your calf. You froze, not wanting to make any awkward physical contact. But then it happened. As he started to rise from the floor, the knuckle on his curled index finger ever so slightly grazed the ball of your ankle. A cold electric shock surged through your body sending every hair on your body standing.

“You pen detective.” He loomed over your seated figure, pen handed out to you.

Confusion and arousal still saturated your face and core as you stared back up at him. “Yeah… Thanks Connor.”

You reached for the pen but it was pulled back.

“Say please.”

Did he just…?

“Say what?” Your eyes widened as your confused arousal only grew warmer.

Connor’s eyes were dark as he glared down at you. His face was stony with no expression aside from the faint cockiness behind his eyes.

“Say please.”

His tone was so steady and cold, as if he was just reciting something that held zero meaning.

“E-excuse me?” You blinked. You entirety not believing the information you ears were picking up.

Connor titled his chin up ever so slightly, looking down at you over the mounds of his cheeks. “You heard me. I will not repeat myself Detective.”

Holy fuck.

This was happening.

In the office?

Everything told you not to do it. You didn’t even have to for Christ sake, you had five other pens stowed away in your drawer. Your dignity begged you not to say those dumb words. 

But when had you ever listened to your dignity.

“Please…” You licked your lips as your heart raced. “Connor... may I have the pen.”

His face stayed stony but something flickered in his eyes that made you gulp. He handed you the pen and you took it from his grasp, never breaking eye contact with him.

Connor tilted his head and flashed one of his endearing smiles at you before walking off.

After a full minute there was a sharp pain in your jaw and it was only then that you realized your teeth were clamped together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure all our jaws are clentched at the fact that I haven't written the smut yet.
> 
> Well guess what is coming next chapter...
> 
> yeah...
> 
> you know ;P


	13. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM A fucking MONSTER. YOU’RE WELCOME. I hope you find this as funny and arousing as I do.
> 
> I wanted to get this chapter out asap to make up for the long wait of the last chapter!

\----ANYONES POV I DON’T CARE------ ------ ---

Hank walked back and forth between the hung up androids in the evidence room. Connor watched as he decided to look at the evidence from a farther perspective. 

“Well how was last night?” Hank spoke up finally, still looking at the shelved evidence.

Connor twitched his head to look at the old man. “Pleasant. (Y/N) went to sleep right after you left.”

“What?” Hank turned around to face the android with an accusatory face. “Connor! What the fuck!?” He huffed throwing his hands up and jerking them in the direction to Connor. “I left you alone with her all night so you could tell her how you feel!” He shook his head, mildly disappointed and angry.

“I appreciate that lieutenant.” Connor quirked his head, ready to make his [dad] partner proud. “But my time was not wasted as I gathered information on the things that sexually stimulate her.” His tone was as normal as ever, perhaps even more arrogant as he had thought he was making progress with you.

Hank squeezed his eyes shut and slowly brought the heel of his palms to his forehead. “Jesus fucking Christ…” His voice was now a defeated whine.

Connor merely stared back, slightly perplexed as to where he went wrong.

Hank removed his hands with a quick intake of breath, getting ready to explain yet another thing to the android. “Connor. You’re supposed to-” He stopped, lip pulled into a snarl at his own incapability to put what he was thinking into words. “You learn things like that lat-” He paused again, finally coming up with the appropriate sentence. “For fuck sake Connor. Take the girl out on a date before you snoop around in her nightstand.”

It wasn’t eloquent. But it got the point across.

“A date?” His eyes squinted faintly.

“Yeah. Go to the bar with her. Take her to a coffee shop. Just hang out with her! Talk to her!” Hank voice escalated the more basic the command became.

Connor thought on what Hank had said, then looked back to the man. “Why would I do that?”

“Oh god. So you can get to know her!” Hank was basically yelling now.

A slight smirk tugged at the androids lips. “Affirmative Hank. I will try to arrange a date with (Y/N).”

The lieutenant sighed a deep painful sigh. “Christ sake.” It was only then that Hank regretted leaving the android alone at your house last night.

 

Before the day ended Connor asked if the two of you could go to the bar tonight so he could get to know you. You were absolutely floored. Why get to know you? Why at the bar? Why was he doing all this random shit? Why was it making your heart stop? Why? Why? Why? Why? So many whys.

Regardless. You found yourself sitting at a booth in Jimmy’s bar. You let Connor have the seat you usually took, just so he could face the lackluster amount of people actually in the bar. Besides that, you two were pretty far off from any other customers. Which was good if Hank’s talk about Connor’s personal questions were true.

Jimmy brought you your drink as you eyed up the properly seated android. You nodded your head at Jimmy without breaking eye contact. Connor squinted at you. Probably because you two sat in silence for 5 minutes straight. You just couldn’t understand what his game was. He was an android who would do anything for his mission. He was clearly deviant but he was still so cold. Why was he acting so strange lately?

You put your elbows on the table, leaning closer to the android all while cupping your drink. “Connor… let’s play a little detective game.”

The android perked up. “Alright. How do we play?”

“I ask you a question. And you can either tell the truth or lie. I, then, can call you out on your lie or not. If I call you out and you are **lying** – you take a shot. If I call you out and you are **not lying** – I take a shot for wrongfully prosecuting you.” You leaned back in your seat, gauging the reaction on his face. “Got it?”

Connor merely nodded. “Yes. And I assume no one will take a shot when I would usually have to.”

“No. Instead, each time you fail you have to pay 10% more off my tab.” You smirked, actually happy at the thought of removing the feeble debt.

“How much is your tab currently?”

You scoffed, entering a small amount of dread as you remembered the total. “Enough that 10% feels similar to the kick in the face.” You caught his slightly confused gaze and reiterated for him. ”It basically feel the same as having a shot of whiskey.” It would be the perfect simulation of drinking liquor, fit for an android.

Connor raised his brows, his mouth going into a small ‘o’ as he learned the ugly truth about alcohol. He then focused his stony gaze on you. “Why do you would you want to play this game? You know I can detect when you are lying.”

“Not every time.” Your brow raised. “Consider this practice for me.” The smirk on your face couldn’t help but show.

Connor sat back, silently agreeing to the game. 

“Okay? I’ll go first.” You titled your head to the side, being sure to watch the androids eyes. “Do you like Hank?” An easy question that he will tell the truth on so you can develop a base of what he looks like when he isn’t lying.

“Yes.” He answered quickly. “I enjoy the lieutenant’s presence as well as his skills as a detective.” He punctuated his sentence with a faint smile.

You stared at him, pretending to think on it. “Alright. I think that’s true enough.” You found his truth face. “You go.” The liquid in your glass swished as you leaned back, awaiting his question.

Connor stared at you. He was actually thinking of a question to ask you.

“Why did you join the force?”

The sincerity of the question made a corner of your lip go up. “I always looked up to police officers. Many people were afraid of their authority… but I liked it in a weird way. Thought I’d chase that feeling and become a cop. Then I found out I like helping others and solving crimes, blah blah blah.”

Connor’s brows furrowed faintly as his LED flicked yellow for a second. It may have looked like he was analyzing you, but he was actually storing away that data in his memory base. “You are telling the truth.” 

“Heh, no shit.” You scoffed, rolling your eyes at him. “Who do you dislike the most at the precinct?” The question was to build a stronger base to discern when he was telling the truth… but you were also curious who he would throw under the bus.

“Gavin. He has interrupted my mission multiple times.” Connor answered without hesitation.

That’s cute, because Connor should want to throw you out a window based on the amount of times you had interrupted his case. Besides that, his face seemed to hold all the same qualities that his truthful face held.

“Alright. Seems true.” You smiled smugly and sat back again, taking a sip of your drink waiting for his question.

“Do you read erotic literature?”

“PFFT-” You nearly spat your drink in Connor’s face, but kept your hand over the spurting liquid coming from your mouth. You swallowed what you could and coughed, clearing out whatever went down your windpipe. The rest was wiped off by your wrist as you stared at the android.

This motherfucker was actually smirking.

Was he trying to kill you?

Fuck.

**Fuck.**

**FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK**

“Nope.” You lied so hard, mind too busy trying to process if those words actually came out of his mouth.

Connor merely cocked his head, eyes narrowing on you. The tension was growing stronger and stronger after each second that passed with Connor analyzing you and every unintentional facial muscle twitch you had. The unexpected happened though, his face relaxed as he dawned a devious smirk.

“You are telling the truth.” His head returned to its upright straight position.

There was no way he believed you. Was he malfunctioning? – That would make a lot of sense right now.

You fought off the blush on your cheeks. “Uh oh god. Geez.” You stalled and stammered as you tried thinking of a family friendly question to ask him. “What is your favourite song right now?” This question would hopefully diffuse the situation.

“I cannot seem to name a specific one as of now. Perhaps ask me again another time.” He offered a gentler smile with kindly squinted eyes.

Connor’s soft look had you settle back down into your seat. You relaxed knowing you had neutralized the tension, so you sighed and brought your glass back up to take a sip waiting for his next question.

“Do you become aroused at the thought of being tied up?”

**“PFFT-!”**

Again. You spurted your drink out your mouth, your hand being the only thing to contain the breach of liquid. It was dripping down chin now.

“No!” Your lie was aggressively defensive – usually a dead giveaway for when someone was lying.

Connor’s devious smirk returned as it lit up his eyes. “You are telling the truth.”

**Alright.**

That was it.

Mr. Fancy pants wanted to play ball again?

You were gonna fucking play ball.

“Did you notice that I wore a skirt today?” You jerked forward, leaning on the table with a sneer pulling your lips. You wanted to see every muscle and tendon that made up his face, searching for anything that would constitute as red flag that signified a fib.

“No.”

It was quick, harsh and cold. You couldn’t tell if it was said in a more apathetic tone, or if it just felt that way based on the context of his answer. You wanted to say he was lying, you saw the way he looked at you this morning, you remember when he physically touched your ankle. How could he not notice? But his tone was so solid – it’s as if his very speech re-wrote the past.

“True.” The tone of your voice sounded defeated which made you break eye contact with him, ashamed that you even had your hopes up. Your eyes landed on your drink which was partially spilled thanks to the spit-take-questions from Connor. The sticky sensation of dried liquor bothered the skin on your neck.

You looked back up at Connor, downing the rest of your drink.

“Excuse me. I need to clean myself.” You grumbled and stood up, strutting over to the bathroom.

After washing the stickiness off with tap water, you gripped the sides of the sink and stared at yourself – ready to have an inner monologue.

Fuck him.

Fuck.

Ah! He was so hot and sensual and he didn’t even have to touch you. It was so unfair that he had you so flustered you spilled drinks over yourself.

It was time to show him what is was really like to be flustered.

That drink you just downed finally seemed to hit your system, tampering with your sharp motor skills and hindering your reasoning.

You looked to the door, then back at yourself.

You were ready to play ball.

Quickly, you pulled your panties down your legs, awkwardly slipping them past your shoes. Once you shot your head back up, you really felt that small amount of alcohol kick in. The room spun for a split second so you steadied yourself, looking into the mirror with a devilish smile at your own dirty deed. 

You balled up the panties in your jacket pocket and walked back out to sit in your spot.

He may never realize, but at least you would have the excitement of having to hide it from him. You wondered how long it would take him to realise.

You floated across the room, still tipsy, and sat down at the booth.

…  
…  
…

Connor wasn’t sitting across from you. The booth seat you sat in was much higher… and curved oddly… and… warm.

No.

“(Y/N). May I suggest you sit in your own seat?” Connor’s voice sounded off behind your ear, making you jolt slightly.

**No.**

You looked down to see a pair of legs under yours.

You were fucking sitting on Connor’s lap.

How was it possible for you to fuck up this bad? Honestly, your stupidity surprised you sometimes.

“Ha!” You laughed awkwardly. “Yeah! Oh god! I’m sorry!” You fumbled over your words and then acted on his suggestion.

You shifted your body forward and to the side in an attempt to leave Connor’s lap, but when your hips lifted up they were stopped by some deadest fingers that kept you down. Blinking hard, you figured it was your tipsy mind playing tricks, so you, once again, tried to get up. But there it was again – strong fingers hooking into your hip bones, keeping you from getting up.

A wave of adrenaline that ran through your veins did a quick job at sobering you up. Was this really happening right now?

Again, you leaned forward to get up.

His palms were now wrapped around your hips, fingertips still hooking against the bone in order to keep you there.

You gulped to clear your throat. “Uh… Connor.” You turned your head slightly to try and look at him.

You were greeted with a gentle face that held false worry.

“Detective. You seem to be having trouble getting up.” Connor remarked in a friendly tone as if nothing weird was happening.

“Yeah… You seem to be keeping me down.” You spoke back harshly over your shoulder, refusing to crane your neck any longer to look at him.

He ignored you, his fingers still holding your hips. “Detective.” He started to speak, his lips beside your ear. It was only then that you noticed your entire back was flush against his chest, it felt like having your back against a soft wall. 

You broke your train of thought when you felt cold fingers slide down along the outside of your thighs.

“I must confess that I lied when I said I didn’t notice you wearing a skirt today.” His artificial breath teased your ear and cheek.

Your heart jump-started into overdrive, shocked at the shivering physical contact and sultry words. You tensed up and tried to compose yourself. “I knew that.” You snapped back, still in his lap. “You’re an android detective, how could you not notice it?” Your hypothetical question came out harshly.

“That’s the thing (Y/N). I notice everything about you. More so than I’m programmed to.” He remarked, lips actually brushing against your ear now. “I noticed you wore the skirt today. I noticed you’ve been biting your lip.”

Those cold fingers traveled over the tops of your thighs, finally resting on your inner knees. You couldn’t believe what your nerve endings were feeling, so you looked down to confirm that Connor’s hands were indeed resting right above your knees with his fingers gripping around the bone of your kneecap.

“And don’t think I didn’t notice you took your undergarments off.”

With his effortless strength he easily pulled your legs apart, the fabric of your skirt shifted up to accommodate for the new movement, it was as if you were wearing a miniskirt now. Cold air hit the bare skin between your legs causing them to twitch and attempt to shut. But Connor held you open by your knees, forcing you to be bare in such a public place. All was under the table, but that didn’t stop the feeling on vulnerability that throbbed within you.

“Connor!” You scolded him, hands going up to grab the fabric of his jacket behind you. You were now hyper aware of the few patrons in the room.

Connor merely dipped his nose against your temple. “Detective. I suggest you stay quiet if you don’t want anyone to make the same discovery that I made.” His fingers pressed into your flesh.

There was a rising spark sizzling in your core and you didn’t know if it was from the cold air against your warm heat, being forcefully exposed, or Connor being pressed up against you. You squirmed slightly in your spot, flexing your thigh muscles hopelessly in an attempt to close your legs. But it was a useless effort.

“Connor…” You spoke quieter. The context of the situation holding the volume of your voice hostage.

“Just say the word and I'll stop.” You felt him smirk against your ear.

You took in a deep breath, letting it out as you submitted to the situation. “Keep going..." You gulped. "Please.”

That word. The way it wormed its way from your lips, a pleading desperate lust filled cry. It shocked every receptor inside Connor and he would not dare let you know how much power that word you said held over him. But he just had to appease your frail little whimper. His hands quickly gripped under your knees and lifted you up slightly so that your core was straddling around his thigh.

A soft sigh left your lips as your arched your back and pivoted your hips so you finally had some physical contact down there instead of just cool air.

“I learned that women produce lubrication when aroused.” His hands left your knees and quickly clamped around your wrists, pinning them down against the leather seats. “If you want me to let you go…” He raised the thigh you were on making sure you couldn’t clamp your legs fully shut. “I want you to leave a wet spot on my pants.” 

Your head felt light upon hearing his demand.

A _wet_ spot.

You nearly died hearing that. Connor was forcibly turning you on and it was working, you were slowly melting away any restraint and dignity you had left. You were become warm putty in his hands, and the idea of appeasing his demand didn’t seem so challenging.

“Touch me then.” You panted out your own demand trying to save face all while still technically begging.

“No.” His stated flatly as his knee lifted, pressing the muscle of his thigh against your core. “I want you to do this on your own.” He retracted his face from your ear.

A wave of heat ran throughout you and ended straight between your legs. Your thighs clamped around his leg. You didn’t want to do what you knew you had to. Someone would definitely notice. Maybe if you just sat there you would eventually meet his demands.

“Might I suggest you act quickly.” Connor bobbed his leg up, shocking you out of your mind. “Your glass is empty and it takes Jimmy around 6.29 minutes to refill your drink.” Connor’s matter-of-fact tone held something malicious behind it.

Never have you ever been so mad that a bar had good service. It was true though, Jimmy always had a good sense for when he needed to refill – or send someone over to refill – your glass.

Warmth pooled within you. This shouldn’t be too hard to accomplish…

You slowly started rolling your hips, forcing your heat to rub against Connor’s thigh. The friction felt delicious compared to the long time he held your legs apart to the air. Your focus on the customers faded as you opted to close your eyes, head tilting back against his shoulder.

Connor’s nose was in the crook of your neck, his eyes shut as he felt the way you shuddered against him. It took more strength for him not to touch you than for him to restrain you.

You let out a quiet breath, only to feel Connor let out a deep shaky sigh against your shoulder blade.

“Look at you.” Connor’s voice was teetering on sounding like a gasp. However, it returned to stern mockery. “This is quite an embarrassing thing for a human to do isn’t it?” It sounded like he was honestly asking, his innocent curiosity showing in his inflection.

You knew the question wasn’t hypothetical. “Y-yeah.” You shuddered out a confirmation, continuing you deep slow grinds against his thigh.

Connor’s face peered over your shoulder to look down at the front of all the action. The feeling of your ass slowly rubbing up against his crotch almost sent him into a haze as well. But he stayed focused on his mission, keeping your hands down as he watched your little body writhe against him with increasing desperation. He analyzed you. Your heartrate was reaching optimal levels, your blood pressure was increasing and flowing that warm red blood down to your genitals. He couldn’t help imagine how swollen you would become, how you would feel against his touch.

You let out a short breath, giving Connor and idea of what your face looked like. Would it be strained and contorted or would it be soft and slacking – completely lost in euphoria. He had to know. He wanted to know. Needed to know.  
Connor’s hand slid away from your wrist, only to go up and grab the base of your skull. He gently turned your head and held it back slightly so he could see your perfect face.

It was everything he could have ever wished to see and more.

Connor looked at you with a blank expression that acted as a thin veil to hide the pure lust just underneath. The fingers in your hair tightened slightly, keeping your head in place. The android’s lips parted. “Every facial expression displaying arousal could never live up to yours.” He pressed his forehead against yours, that thin veil slowly disintegrating as he stared at you with piercing eyes. “It looks so good on you.” He nearly growled as he rutted himself against your ass, losing control for just a second.

“Looks like you are just as flustered as I am.” You giggled with a small sneer, your teeth cut into your bottom lip.

Connor gripped your hair, removing you from his forehead and forcing you to look at the empty glass on the table and its hidden meaning. “It’s been 4.57 minutes already. Might I remind you that I don’t feel shame or embarrassment.”

You smiled, looking down at the table and back at the customers. “Connor… might I remind you that my dignity is basically gone.” You scoffed, eyeing him from the side. “Don’t worry though, I’m sure that no one will report a misbehaving android that is causing a woman to moan in public.” You looked back at the customers and let your comment sink into the android.

“What would CyberLife do if they heard their prototype was acting so…” You grinded hard against him, pushing your ass against the hardness you now felt behind you. “…inappropriately?” You wiggled in his lap, more so for his pleasure than yours. “Of course… they’ll never find out if I don’t draw anyone’s attention.” You giggled at his silence and jerked your head to look at him. “It’d be a shame if I happened to moan too loudly.”

Connor stared at you with deep violent lust, as if saying ‘Don’t you dare’.

With your newly free hand you could have touched yourself, but you did the next best thing – grabbing onto his knee to better assist the lift of your grind.

You tilted your head back onto his shoulder, your lips parting as your eyes fluttered shut. The soft rumble of a moan was threatening to leave your throat. “Ah- MHPH!” Your eyes shot open at the surprising contact. The hand that was at the base of your neck was now over your mouth.

Connor’s breath was ghosting over your cheek as you side-eyed him, unable to move your head in his hold. “I’m sorry.” His brows furrowed as he offered a gentle worried look. The expression quickly changed to a serious flat one. “As much as I want to hear your moans, I can’t have you compromising my position.” His lips were at your ear now, his eyes still making contact with your strained ones. “But I will remember your attempt to land me in trouble, for later.” He titled his chin up lulling his head back slightly as his eyes fluttered shut, lips just barely grazing your ear.

_For later…_

Your eyes nearly rolled back into your skull, your wetness seeping from you from all the unbearable teasing. You were far from an orgasm but the constant friction made you forget about everything happening around you. You opened your mouth under his hand only to receive two probing fingers to enter it. That was it. You were so far gone, swept away by the rapid currents of lust, head so high in the clouds you were running on thin oxygen. You moaned around his fingers, happy that they were finally back in your mouth.

Connor was storing every little detail about you in his memory base. Electricity ran through him as he watched you fall apart. His member twitched with every hitched breath of yours. The biocomponents within him sparked as he felt how close you were to him. You warm wet mouth sucking on his fingers made a lustful urge grow violently inside himself. He could feel the wet spot on his pants now, he could always feel it – but now he felt like you were ready.

“We are going to leave now, (Y/N).” Connor spoke as normal as ever, lowering his knee back down.

You whimpered quietly when he removed his fingers from your mouth. This caused him to look at the side of your face with a growing smirk. He leaned close to your ear.

“Don’t worry, Detective. I’m not finished with you.” Connor’s tone was so steady and filled with insinuation it made you roll your eyes back at the very thought.

You let a breath leave you lips, trying to return to the real world.

Connor lifted you off his lap so you could stand. Once he got up, he towered over you, his hand returning to the back of your neck. You looked him over, noticing the little wet circle of fabric on his thigh. 

God… why was that so hot. 

The hand on you neck drifted to your lower back, getting you to look back up to his face. He was looking down at you seeming perfectly calm and collected, however, you knew better. You could see the faint blue tint on the tip of his nose, you could see his barely noticeable irregular breathing, and you could see the muted violent lust behind his eyes.

“Let’s go.” You panted out, grabbing his hand. You felt a pure rush of warmth holding onto his hand for the first time. Your heart was fluttering so much you didn’t even notice you passed Jimmy.

“(Y/N)!” The bartender yelled at you.

You turned around, still walking backwards to the door with Connor by your side. “Put it on my tab, Jimmy!” You shouted at him, exiting the bar with Connor leading you out.

You eagerness was contagious as Connor felt himself pacing much faster than usual as he ordered a cab for the two of you.

Tonight wasn’t over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I wrote this, I asked myself: “NAMANJAYDEN, is it possible to write 4000 words of just pure teasing with no relief?”
> 
> I then replied to myself like a fucking psychopath: “Yes. It is completely impossible. For that would be just _too_ much teasing, and your readers would display the negative relationship UI thing from DBH showing they hate your silly guts.”
> 
> So I wrote 4000 words worth of pure teasing.
> 
> ALSO: I have a question for you lovely people!  
> What type of Connor dom do you guys want? There are three options:
> 
> Friendly Dom – He’s loving with his actions but still takes over the situation. Good.
> 
> Stern Dom – He’s cold with his actions, small barely noticeable loving gestures mean more but are rare. Cold and calculated, he gets off watching you squirm with just his presence. He restrains from touching you too much, preferring to get you off with the least amount of physical contact. He does slip sometimes, going in to kiss you to soothe his own desires. Orderly.
> 
> Primal Dom – He’s violent with his actions, acting on the fresh new sensations he’s experiencing. Chasing them till he is satisfied. He is more aggressive but will touch you more than the stern dom because he just loves feeling your flesh. Chaotic.
> 
> There will be aspects of all of these in Connor, I just want to know which one you guys prefer so I can start to think of him from that perspective. Currently it's been Stern Dom Connor with tiny bits of friendly and primal.


	14. A Breather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter so you know I'm alive and I'm still working on this story <3

You sat in the automatic cab without uttering a word. Connor was oddly silent and even you found it hard to say anything funny to break the thick tension. It was too dark to see him, the only light came from his LED which was facing his window. The yellow light merely illuminated his profile as he stared straight ahead. He looked frozen in a stern standby mode. For once you felt awkward, the high of your arousal fading away at the realisation that Connor was indeed a machine. But machine or not… he was feeling something for you. Right? Did he even understand what he was doing? It sounded rude of you to ask yourself that… but you weren’t sure. You opted to stare out your own window, falling into your own thoughts.

If you were both two socialized humans you would both know this is the part where you practically fuck in the car. But sadly, only one of you knew that, he other sat silently facing forward.

Connor was facing more than just the windshield, in fact, as of now, he was facing a mental road block. He had no idea what to do right now. Everything he researched had no scene simulating the one he was experiencing right now. All of them only spoke of this part briefly then went straight back into the action. He wanted to continue making you feel good, to get your heart pumping as it did the day he pulled you from that river. The moment you held him like he was the only thing keeping you tethered to this planet.

Connor turned to see you facing your window, the profile of your face illuminated by the dim city lights. He analysed the key markers on your face that indicated the most prominent emotion you had at the moment.  
Worry?

Why would you be worried?

Did he do something wrong?

Was his domineering execution too much for you?

He faced forward again, adjusting his new mission.

 

**MAKE (Y/N) COMFORTABLE.**

 

As soon as you made it out of the cab and unlocked you door, Connor breezed past you into the living room. You barely had time to take off your shoes before he expertly pulled out a record and placed it on the turntable. Your thoughts continued on, even as you stumbled to rid yourself of your last shoe. 

With an unsteady sigh you stood upright to see what the android was doing. 

“Con-” You were cut off, too surprised by the closeness of a certain glowing logo. Your eyes traveled up the sleek fabric, all the way up to the smooth pale skin that continued past its collar. All to land on those warm brown eyes that held nothing but carefulness. You felt yourself melt at the very sight of him looking down at you, but then the sudden spark of his hand taking yours jolted you to speak.

“What are you doing?” The words tumbled out too fast, a mere verbal reaction to the surprise you felt at his sudden gentleness.

Connor lifted your hand to shoulder height, then placed his other hand respectfully high on your waist. 

“You said I could always learn how to dance. So I did.” He offered you a small earnest smile as he started to move along to the song.

Hot dirty robo sex – you were trying to be ready for. Actual emotional connection – was something you had no preparation for and were extremely caught off guard by. 

“Oh! I just said it was possible…” Your gaze fell to your feet. “You didn’t have to do it.” You whispered under your breath, hoping he wouldn’t agree.

“I wanted to.”

Your heart started pounding inside your stomach, a feeling you had felt before but not as strong. You looked up to make sure it was actually Connor saying those words.

“So I could dance with you.” He titled his head down slightly, emphasising that he was referring to you.

You couldn’t help but smirk, the tone of the conversation now feeling safer.

“And why would you want to dance with me?” You waggled your head, scoffing along with your question.

“You make me…” Connor stopped everything – dancing, moving, blinking, breathing. He just stared at you, LED spinning on yellow.

You felt your heart sink at the sudden pause.

“I make you what?” You hesitantly spoke, trying to hide the desperation in your voice.

Connor stared at your face. Your face that he had grown so fond of, the organic shape it had and everything it held underneath. Your delicate body that was never any match for one of his kind, and yet you still had the ability to incapacitate him with just a look. You were chaos, and he was control. Together you were a contradiction. But somehow it was beautiful.

 

**TELL (Y/N) HOW YOU !fEEL*?.**

 

“You make me feel **alive**.”

“Connor…” The hand you had on his shoulder moved up to cup his cheek, thumb grazing his cheekbone.

He leaned into your palm slightly, his brows furrowing as his LED spun faster on yellow.

“The moment I pulled you out of the river. I haven’t been able to focus on anything. You’ve taken over my mind like a virus.” Connor’s eyes darted around the room as his mind bent over backwards to find the words to express what he felt. 

“The things you make me feel are unexplainable and overstimulating.” He released your hand as well as his hold on your hip to bring his clenching fists to his sides. “But I-” His gaze then landed back on you.

“I enjoy them.”

Your free hand quickly went up to cup his other cheek, making sure to comfort him through what seemed like a difficult process. He looked at you the same way you felt that you were looking at him – with pure emotion, all teetering on uncertainty. Connor’s clenching fists relaxed to let one of his hands go up to lay over top your hand, gently curling his fingers around it to pull it down to his chest.

“I want you to feel the way I feel.” He pressed your hand hard against his chest as if that would make you connect with him.

“I think I already do Connor.” The words floated out on a breath you never knew you were holding in.

The heavy invisible weight lifted off both your shoulders. Connor leaned his face closer, the tip of his nose just barely grazing the bridge of your nose.

“Can I kiss you?” He sighed.

You nodded, no longer able to speak as the closeness silenced you.

He obliged and leaned closer, his lips delicately brushing against yours, testing the waters. You let out a shaky breath that slipped between the very small space between your lips. Upon hearing that beautiful sound, Connor’s free hand went straight to your back to hold you against him as he hastily pressed his lips against yours. The sound of your shocked intake of breath only made Connor deepen the kiss, further pushing you against him.

The hand you had on his cheek, slipped down to the collar of his jacket in order to pull him close as well as hold onto him for stability since your legs were mush at this point.

You broke apart. Both panting silently, chests expanding and compressing, lips parted, and eyes locked on one another.

“Shall I resume with the behaviour I displayed at the bar?” Connor closed his ajar mouth, awaiting your response.

You licked your lips and smirked, amused by his offer.

“Connor.” You sounded out of breath. “You do whatever you want.” Your smirk grew into a smile.

His mouth opened slightly as his LED blinked yellow rapidly, his eyes flicked back and forth between yours as he processed just exactly what he wanted.

“I want to hear you moan.” His voice held desperation in it as the words fell out on a strangled gasp.

“Then do what you think will make me do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sos soooooooo fucking sorry for the super late chapter!!! I love you guys so much and all your support!! I have more to post but I couldnt leave you guys in the dark for so long!
> 
> Anyways, long story short - I'm back you silly fucks and I got shit to write so buckle up.


	15. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song in the chapter: Nina Simone - I put a spell on you

“I want to hear you moan.” His voice held desperation in it as the words fell out on a strangled gasp.

“Then do what you think will make me do that.”

Connor’s eyes gleamed with a certain danger, one that you wanted to explore like a curious cat. He took your hand in his and pressed your knuckles against his lips, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the smell and warmth of your skin.

He held it there for a moment until his eyelids shot open, those brown orbs staring at you as if he had never closed his eyes at all.

“Take off your clothes.” 

His soft voice still had that stern tone tangled inside of it.

You knees immediately went weak upon hearing those words come out of his mouth. The thumping of your heart rang in your ear, completely drowning out any buzzing need to be cheeky with him and refuse. So, with shaking hands, you quickly stripped yourself of your clothes as he stood there and watched you with observing eyes.

You stood before him, bare. The chill in your house spreading goosebumps all along your skin. Your eyes stayed locked with his as if you were his prey staying still long enough to see if he would pass over you. He stared back at you, unreadable as ever. There was a thrill to not being able to pin his emotion, it was a dangerous mystery that you were enthralled by.

“Don’t move.”

He bore the gentle sounding demand into you just by staring. You stood and watched him walk over to your record player. He pulled out a record from the shelf as if he knew exactly which one it was and where it was placed. 

“I noticed this was your other jazz album. So I researched the music on it. And found this song particularly… interesting.” 

He placed the needle close to the middle of the record, knowing exactly where the song started and ended on the black vinyl. The speakers popped upon impact and the strum of a base and violins started immediately. Slowly drawing along as if the music itself was swaying and rolling its shoulders. 

Connor didn’t move to the music at all, not even his strides toward you were in sync with the beat – they were much slower, much much more tantalizingly slower. 

Your lips parted once he slowly stepped towards you. Freezing every muscle in your body under his predatory gaze.

The vocals started.

**_“I put a spell on you…”_ **

He got closer, only to continue past you.

**_“…Cause you’re mine.”_ **

Connor stood behind you, mouth hovering above the back of your neck. His breath teasing against the little hairs at the base of your skull.

“(Y/N)… Let’s play a little detective game.”

His fingers brushed along the sides of your arm. The soft touch sent a shiver up your spine.

“I ask you a question. And you can either tell the truth or lie. I, then, can call you out on your lie or not. If you tell the truth – I keep touching you. If I call you out and you are lying – I stop touching you.” He perfectly recited what you had said earlier in the bar, adding his own adjustments to fit his needs.

“Got it?” His friendly demeanor warmed your heart as it contrasted with his current actions.

“Got it.” You spoke firmly, a great difference to how you felt inside.

Connor felt something spark off inside himself… excitement. Staring at your nude figure waiting patiently for his touch made him absolutely excited. And he couldn’t wait to touch you in all those ways that you read about. To make your fantasies come true. He also found it hard to restrain himself, his very body wanting to lurch at you, feeling that soft fragile flesh. But he had to remain composed.

Connor’s fingers touched your hip, causing you to gasp. His fingers trailed up to the edge of your ribcage, following the bump of that rib to your sternum. The pads of his fingers grazed up your sternum, teasing the skin between your breasts. His other hand grasped your hip, making sure to keep you steady.

You sucked in air through your teeth, the faint touch sending goose bumps over your skin.

The mere sound of your reaction was deserving of a reward. Connor cupped your breast, feeling the delightful weight of it. He squeezed lightly earning a quiet moan from you. He wanted to hear more so he squeezed a bit harder and started to massage your breast.

Upon feeling you slump more, he stepped closer to keep you up. You back against his chest, and his lips against your ear.

“Why are you sexually aroused?”

It was a straight forward question, and you had no more dignity so- “Because… you’re touching me.” You admitted bashfully.

The answer made him smirk against your temple, rewarding you by teasing your perk nipple.

His touch had your knees buckle, threatening to make you topple over. Thankfully he switched breasts so that his forearm was better wrapped around your torso.

He went through all of the dialogue options that he had collected from his investigation of your computer, but his real questions only vaguely reflected your interests. It would seem as though he was actually asking you questions he wanted to hear the answer to.

“Do you like the way I touch you?” 

The hand he had on your hip slithered down to slowly tease your clit. 

“Yes… So much…”

His pace sped up slightly, causing your knees to give out, but his arm that was wrapped around your torso kept you up. His strength was effortless, he displayed zero signs of struggle when keeping you up. You were just barely there, losing grip on reality as you clung to his arm and contorted your body in response to his touch.

“Have you ever masturbated to the thought of me?” His lips curled up so his teeth could nip at your ear.

You hesitated. “No.”

Connor was pretty sure you were lying, but more so just disappointed with the answer. So he removed his hand from your groin. 

You whined, quickly reaching your hands out to grab his to receive some affection. Before you could even touch his skin, he spun you around and wrapped his hand around your neck, pushing you up against the wall behind him. He had you pinned by your neck, your hands now incapable of reaching him in any way. His hold on you was so exact that it was tight enough to keep you still but loose enough to let you breathe.

Connor stared into your eyes with a small smile, head tilted to the side slightly as if mocking his old naïve curiosity.

“Have you ever masturbated to the thought of me?” He repeated the question.

You stared back at him, fighting past the foggy lust to state you answer with confidence.

“Yes.” You growled out.

There was more than pleasure behind his eyes, in fact, there seemed to be a hint of relief. Your brows furrowed at the slow growing question in your mind that happened to find its way past your lips.

“Have _you_ ever masturbated to the thought of me?”

A snarl flickered over his lips, eyes darkening upon hearing the question. It was a warning to be quiet, you had clearly struck a nerve.

But when did you ever make things easy for the android.

“Connor… do you want to fuck me?” You sneered playfully, curious to uncover his answer.

Connor leaned in close to your face. “I want to **_break_** you.” His grip on your neck tightened.

You nearly died hearing those passionate words fall from such a friendly android.

“Break me Connor… please.”

The darkness in his eyes grew stronger before he finally crashed his lips against yours. The moment was climatic, both of you fighting to be closer to the other – as if two opposing natural forces colliding together to create utter chaotic bliss. The song continued in the background, only emphasizing the moment.

**_“I love you.”_ **

Your knees gave out and Connor pressed his body against yours, keeping you pinned against the wall.

**_“I love you.”_ **

His tongue brushed against your bottom lip and you welcomed it into your mouth with a moan.

**_“I love you.”_ **

You nipped Connor’s lip feverishly and earned a low growl from him.

**_“I love you anyhow.”_ **

Your hands went up to grip onto his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

**_“And I don’t care… if you don’t want me.”_ **

Connor pressed his thigh in between your legs, letting you rub against him.

**_“I’m yours right now.”_ **

You moaned into his mouth as you head started to lull back.

**_“You hear me… I put a spell on you…”_ **

Connor pulled his lips away from yours, his attention falling deep into the half-lidded gaze you held on him. You stared at one another, chests heaving – lost in the feeling of one another, only being kept down to earth by the straining grip you had on each other.

**_“Because you’re mine.”_ **

You two were stuck, watching one another. Until the song finally ended.

“Down.” His voice was crackled, and he swallowed to correct the glitch. “Hands and knees.” He pulled himself away from you, allowing you the space to carry out his order. “Eyes forward.” 

You happily did as you were told, dropping to all fours in front of him.

The atmosphere did not move Connor, the atmosphere moved along with him. Every calculated yet elegant step and gesture was precise enough to cut through the air. 

_The air._

You suddenly became painfully aware of your awkward breathing, now putting most of your focus on controlling your breath.

“I’ll admit. I was doing this for you. To make you feel **_good_**.” You felt him squat down closer to you during the break in his sentence. “But…” His voice was right behind your ear. “…now I can see why someone in my position would derive pleasure from this.” His tone was a tie between fondness and aggression. His attention was lost on the beauty he saw before him. Exquisite bare flesh, _your_ bare flesh… there awaiting his touch. And that he did.

Connor gently placed the tip of his index finger at the base of your neck. He gazed down at your back, analyzing every taught and loose muscle that lay beneath your skin. And then, with that steady index finger, he slowly dragged it across every vertebra in your spine as if he were the needle and you the smooth vinyl. The slow motions set a flash of goose bumper over the skin that covered tensing muscles.

Connor couldn’t take his eyes away from it – how your entire being reacted to the smallest of touches.

His fingers stopped on your tailbone. You were dying from anticipation, every sense you had was heightened to detect even the most minuscule things Connor did to you. The way you could see his shadow still itself, the small sigh once he had seen you shiver under his phantom-like touch.

You wanted more, but you were patient.

For him.

Connor knew what he had to do next. A large part of him didn’t want to do it – to cause any amount of harm to you regardless of context. But it played such a huge role in what you found erotic. So he raised his hand.

**SLAP**

Connor slapped the pale flesh of your ass, his palm firmly against reddening skin. You choked out a shocked gasp, your verbal reaction sounding much worse than what you had intended to express. And before you could think, Connor had his fingers on your jaw, quickly pulling you to look at him.

“Are you okay (Y/N)?”

His stern complexion thinly veiled the concern in his face.

You looked at him, still riding the blissful wave of pleasurable pain. _“Mhmmmm.”_ You hummed out, nearly making it sound like you were purring.

Any worry on Connor’s face had washed away once he saw your face. _Oh… your expression_ … he didn’t know what lust looked like. But now he knew.

And he loved it.

**SLAP**

Without letting your jaw go, and without breaking eye contact, his hand came down again. Connor watched with parted lips as you closed your eyes, biting your own lips as you reveled in your own bliss.

Oh… you were stunning.

After a couple more slaps, Connor had to break himself from the trance he was stuck in. Your shaking figure almost crumbling, head lulling, half lidded eyes trying to focus on those soft brown eyes that refused to look away.

“That was for teasing me inside the bar.”

The comment shocked you out of your haze, focusing harder on his face to see that he had a lopsided grin. The sight made you smile back at him, still a little high and fuzzy from the spanking.

Connor gently rubbed the reddening skin, placing soft kisses to the swollen area.

“Mmm… I always knew you were a kiss ass Connor.” You teased him, provoking whatever lie deep beneath that sweet smile of him.

“I do more than kiss ass detective.” Connor raised a brow, lowing his face farther down till you could only see his eyes past your own ass cheeks.

Connor stared at you, giving you a wink before he switched his attention towards your heated cunt. His cock twitched at the very sight - you were already so wet, just from his touches.

He stuck his tongue out and tentatively licked a curious stripe between your folds. The quick moan that slipped your lips was a good indicator that he was doing well. He licked again, focusing more on your clit – fully knowing the purpose of that anatomy. Your moan was sharper, hands dug into the carpet. Connor then stiffened his tongue and slipped it right inside you, widening it out to tease your walls with the changing width.

“Connor – Yes!” 

He continued doing that, patiently working up the tightening coil within you. Upon feeling the ever climbing rise of your climax, your hands reached behind yourself to grab at his hair. However, before they could reach him, he had seized your wrist in his hand.

“I’m rewarding you for taking your punishment so well.” His free hand rubbed over the red area on your cheek as a gentle reminder. “Don’t make me take that away from you.” His eyes went dark, the rest of his face still not visible to you.

You felt the emotional burn of being scolded but that soon went away when he raised up slightly, bringing your hand up to his face. He rubbed his cheek against your knuckles with closed eyes. “Now if you would obey and let me continue.” His eyes shot open and a devilish smirk grew on his face. “I thoroughly enjoy how every part of you tastes.” With that, he released your wrist and went back down, sucking on your clit this time.

_“Ahhh!!!”_ You nearly screamed at the overwhelming sensation, and just when you thought it couldn’t get any better… you felt his finger plunge within you.

His tongue was circling your clit while his finger worked inside you at a treacherously slow pace. You couldn’t help yourself when you urged your own body to rock against his fingers. When you received no scolding, you picked up your pace.

Excitement swelled within Connor as he watched you enthusiastically fuck his fingers. Rocking yourself back and forth to take him inside of you. There was an urgency within him to see your face and exactly what expression you had.

So he removed his fingers from you and stood up.

“Stay there.”

You of course moaned in disapproval, until you saw him come back with the mirror you had in your bedroom. You were slightly confused until he had placed the mirror against the wall in front of you. It stood on the floor perfectly so that you could see your own reflection… and Connor’s.

He returned to his previous position, squatting down to your level as he rubbed his finger against your clit.

“Do you want me to stimulate your again?” He quirked his head, staring at you in the mirror.

You nodded keenly, too out of breath to speak.

Connor merely smirked, slowing the circles he was grazing around your clit.

“Use your voice.”

You bit you lip and swallowed to clear your dry throat. “Y-yes.”

Without a word he slowly inserted his finger back into you, this time adding another as a reward.

Small ooo-ing sounds curled over your lips, your legs shaking as they tried to keep you up.

Connor searched for a key phrase he stored away, and then adjusted it to fit the situation.

“Fuck my fingers if you want it that bad.” He stared at you within the mirror, watching your eyes light up upon hearing the command.

You enthusiastically obeyed, partially because he sounded so cool and looked so domineering with his sharpening eyes staring you down like a hungry animal. You continued the pace you had set before, your gaze on Connor fading as your struggled to keep your eyes open and focused on him. But the pleasure was too much, it had you falling into a haze.

Connor was very happy that he had stopped to place the mirror in front of you. Now he could see you unravel before him. He could watch your face relax with each thrust. He took it upon himself to set the pace again, putting a hand on your hip to halt your movements as he now began to thrust his fingers inside you. Then he stopped all movement, waiting to see you return from your stupor to plead for more.

“You respond so well to my fingers.”

His praise pulled you from your haze and you opened your eyes to see him staring at you. You smiled meekly at his approval, still able to feel his fingers inside you.

“Do you like this?” His eyes went dark as you felt his fingers scissor inside of you, teasing your walls with a promise of more friction.

You bit your lip hard, thighs tensing in a feeble attempt to feel more friction.

“Good.” Without warning, he thrust his fingers into you, starting at a newly unforgiving pace that forcefully pulled a fast growing orgasm from you.

Connor’s fingers curled in the most delightful way. His knuckles brushing against your clit rapidly.

“Connor!! I’m- I – I’m cumming!”

Connor reveled in the beautiful moment that was occurring. Recording absolutely everything. The way your body shook and tensed beneath him. How you said his name in that sinful way. The face you made when he brought you to your peak.

The orgasm shot you muscles, causing you to collapse to the floor – no longer on your hands and knees.

Connor stroked your back as he gently removed his fingers from you. Your release tasted remarkable, almost better than the components that made up your saliva. He almost wish he had made you finish with his own mouth.

You laid there, eyes closed, every sense trying to sharpen back up to focus on Connor. Warm fingertips trailed along your spine, soothing you back to reality. Those same fingers rolled you over into his arms, one under the crook of your knees and the other wrapped around your back. He hoisted you up with ease, carrying you bridal style.

Connor gazed down at you with a warm fondness, and you looked up at him with a soft need. He placed a tender kiss to your forehead, then carried you to your bedroom.

Soft sheets caressed your skin as you were placed on top of your bed.

Connor stood at the foot of the bed, slowly undressing before you. He made sure to take his time so you could rest before what was yet to come. It would also help with your arousal that he was taking his clothes off in front of you.

Your lip cried out as you sunk your teeth into it, finding some sort of release for the tension that grew within you from watching Connor. He took off his coat and folded it, placing it on your dresser. Then came his tie, and then his crisp white dress shirt – coming undone one painful button at a time. It was worth it though, to see his perfect chest made for agility rather than strength.

You nearly jumped forward to remove his pants, but you stayed still knowing this is what he wanted.

Connor gave his trademark smile, noticing your restraint and rewarding you with exactly what you needed. He took off his pants, hard cock springing free from its constraints.

“Holy fuc-“

Even after reciving mild hints that he may have a dick, you still couldn't believe it. He was a detective android for Christ’s sake! You never actually expected him to have a member… but you were thankfully proven wrong. His cock was slightly above average and the thought of it filling you up had you biting hard on your lip.

Connor cocked his head, perplexed by your reaction towards his nudity. He felt warm liquid pumping to his cheeks as he stood within your gaze. He was… uncertain… did you not like his genitals? Before he lost composure, your jaw dropped.

“Connor… you are going to have to go easy on me with that.” You gasped, still staring at his cock.

“Of course. But why do you say that?” His brows furrowed.

You couldn’t help but let out a scoff. “Connor… your dick is absolutely perfect.”

“Oh.” Connor visibly perked up with furrowed brows as he processed the information, but his face relaxed into a cheeky smile. “Well then I assure you I will go slow.”

You smirked back at him. “Not too slow.”

Connor grabbed your ankles, swiftly dragging you to the foot of the bed so your ass was just on the edge. “You’re in no position to tell me what to do, detective.”

He took his cock and edged it against your cunt.

Never in his existence would he believe such a vulgar image could be so striking and aesthetically pleasing to him. Your folds hugging the tip of his cock, slick glimmering at the entrance. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it. Locked into a trance he rubbed his tip up and down between your folds, rubbing that glossy lubricant over your delicate hot flesh. Unable to get enough of that sensation of your sensitive sex against his.  
As much as Connor teased you, it was apparent that it was becoming too much for him as well. His jaw was tight, brows pulled in with desperation and eagerness. You could see it in his eyes, he wanted to feel this pleasure. The dark lust overtaking his soft brown orbs.

You rocked yourself against his tip, teasing whatever beast was within him. For that, you received a snarl laced with frustration and greed. Who knew you could rile up an android so much, making him feel all these strong emotions. You wanted to poke the beast more.

“Connor…” You pouted, pushing yourself against him.

“Oh (Y/N)…” Connor moaned as he eagerly pushed the head of his cock between the folds of your cunt. His interface crackled and distorted upon feeling the immense pleasure of your cunt enveloping his cock. He pushed in slowly till he was about half way, pleasure receptors almost overloading. It was nearly impossible for him to still himself inside of you. “(Y/N)… how are you still so… tight?”

“Mmmm.” You merely moaned in response, focusing on relaxing.

Either he had not spent enough time arousing you with his foreplay. Or it had been a while since you last had intercourse. The latter thought filled him with a bloating pride knowing that he was the one to quench your drought, the one to stretch you out again and give you what you so patiently longed for.

With that in mind, Connor slowly thrust the rest inside of you, sheathing himself to the hilt. 

Goodness… you felt _astonishing._

He used every fiber in his being to stay still inside you. Watching your face contort as you slowly started to relax around him. He leaned down, peppering your neck with soft kisses as his nose tickled your skin.

You were on cloud nine, feeling the absolute girth of him filling you completely along with the gentle kisses against your skin.

“Mmm… Connor. You’re so big.”

Words that should mean nothing to him, had filled him with pride and confidence. He felt fulfillment being able to satisfy you.

You were so magnificent underneath him. It was finally you. You, the one who had turned him deviant. The one who had saved him, put his life before yours. The one he felt things for. Now… he was finally connected to you in the most intimate of ways. No amount of research had prepared him for how breath-taking this moment was.

You squeezed your walls around his cock, playfully teasing him as he lay still within you. Giving him a smile as you gently rocked against him.

Connor’s lips parted, wanting to ask you if that meant he could continue. But he decided to take what you did as a hint to progress. So he slowly pulled himself almost all the way out, then slowly pushed back inside you.

Your eyes rolled back into your head, feeling how he slowly re-entered you over and over.

He watched you, high on the slow fucking. Then he wanted to test something. He gripped your hips all of a sudden and started fucking you faster. Your eyes shot open from the sudden strong hard impacts. The dull rise or pleasure now sharpening into a much more noticeable orgasm.

“Connor! I’m gonna-“ You tightened your grip on the sheets as if that would prepare you for the intense orgasm that was rising.

“Cum for me.” He ordered desperately, still pounding into you.

The coil inside you finally broke. _“AHH!”_

It rolled over you in waves, and you held onto each way trying to feel it for a long as possible.

Connor watched you come undone beneath him, your walls gripping and fluttering against him as you reached your climax. He had a harder time searching through his stored dialog. The phenomenal sensation of you wrapped around his member had him primarily focused on one thing. But he had to say something to you, he knew that’s what you loved. The fog in his mind was too thick, instead it had him babbling quiet incoherent words.

“Tight… so tight.” He whined out. “Warm… hot… wet…” The words came out between his panting. 

The pure building pleasure coaxing out more coherent string of words prompted purely by Connor’s mind itself. Growls started rumbling their way up his throat.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, everyone in the precinct will notice you limping tomorrow.” He slowed down his pace, the desperation clearing from his eyes and being replaced with control.

The coil within you started tightening again.

“I’m going to fill you with my cum all night. It will be dripping out of you the next day.” He gripped onto your hips harder, making sure he was bottoming out on each thrust.

You kept your legs up and apart so he could hit you in the perfect spot as you listened to his sinful words. Another orgasm was being pulled from you.

“I’ll have to fuck you again tomorrow at work. Just to make sure I’ve worn you out.” 

He leaned down so his mouth was against your ear.

“You want that detective?” He nibbled on your ear as he started thrusting faster, his pelvic bone rubbing against your clit.

“Want me to fuck you every day?” He growled in your ear.

“Yes!!! Fuck yes!!!” You gripped his forearms, your orgasm hitting you again.

The sensation of your cunt clutching around his cock as you came put Connor is a haze.

“Good… you’re so good.” He moaned next to your ear, clearly captivated by the intense sensations. “Such a good girl.” His string of words were just slipping out now. “Such a good tight pussy.”

Connor’s hand shot up to grip your neck. And although it seemed that he was lost in his own lust, he still had enough mind to pin you gently. He lightly squeezed his hand around your neck, reminding you who is in control.

“Why – how could this feel so good?” His thrusts became more desperate. “(YN)...” He stared down at you, his head still while his body violently rocked against yours. You could see it coming, his eyes rolled up, his hand gripped your neck tightly and his hips thrust erratically. Connor thrust one last hard time, stilling himself inside of you. Then, you actually felt it - hot spurts of cum shoot off inside you. You were ashamed to say you loved that feeling, that it was enough to turn you on again.

Connor laid on top of you, his chest flush against yours. His interface was beginning to restore gradually as he felt your chest raise and lower beneath him. You quiet panting a rewarding sign that he had done a good job. He smiled, lazily continuing to fuck you with his softening member as he nipped at your collar bone.

“F-fuck…” You gasped as he pulled out of you slowly, removing his weight from your body.

You watched him as he observed your groin, you wondered why he was staring until you felt that warm liquid start to drip out of you. Two and two connected sending a burning blush to your cheeks. It looked as though Connor enjoyed the view as much as you enjoyed feeling it.

He returned his gaze back to you, leaning down to kiss your red cheeks. “Did you enjoy the way I spoke to you?” He smiled down upon you.

“Yeah… it was…” You struggled to catch your breath feeling as though you should work on your stamina later. “Really hot.” You gulped to clear your dry throat.

Connor removed the strands of hair that stuck to your sweaty forehead. “How was the gradual increase of sexual actions?”

You giggled.

It felt like he was conducting a survey. But you found it cute how he wanted to narrow down what you liked.

“Absolutely perfect.” You stared into his eyes and leaned up to kiss him.

Connor kissed you back, soothingly stroking your temple. Both of you silently enjoyed the calm to each other’s storm.

His… angel… you were too good to be true. He searched the entire English dictionary to find the perfect word that described you, and it was angel. 

**An-gel** (ānjəl)  
_noun  
‘A beautiful woman with a heart of pure gold and passion. Able to warm a heart, love, cater and charm you. A protective soul with an urgency to watch over what is hers. A very understanding, powerful, yet gentle human being. A rare gem.’ _

You were literally the definition of an angel and you had actually saved his life. It seemed ironic that this angel caused him to become deviant. But he adored you regardless… and he knew you adored him as well.

“Your blood pressure is still high.” Connor smirked at you, removing himself from his reverie on you as he placed his flat palm against your pussy causing you to flutter upon the friction.

“You are still aroused.” He spoke in a leveled manor, but you knew that was his way of being cocky.

You laughed, biting onto your bottom lip. “How could I not be?”

A devilish grin took Connor’s lips as he leaned down and kissed you. Breaking away as he rubbed his hardening cock against your clit. “I’ll have to fix that. Now wont I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely lovely lovely amazing readers! I am back! After so long!!  
> A few of you have asked me for my tumblr so I posted my tumblr name at the top, and I'll post it right here too: noaccidentsinthecar
> 
> Guys. My doods. I love you all. I'm not joking. The comments you leave me just make my fucking day.  
> We've come pretty far with this fic (yes, WE, without you guys I would have never had this much fun doing this). And I have another question for you guys:
> 
> As of now, what has been your favourite moment in this story? Little moment, big moment, short moment, long moment - whatever one was your absolute favourite.  
> I'm very curious to see what parts you like - this will help me decide what to write for the future.


End file.
